Super RWBY Sunshine
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: It's all fun in the sun until a few members of the gang get arrested for something that they never did. Can they clear their names and save this vacation or will it be doom and gloom?
1. Vacation Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

It was another glorious day in the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone was going about their lives and enjoying themselves, and on the balcony of Peach's castle, the Bros, Team RWBY, JNPR, the Reds and Blues and Peach were on it, looking over the entire kingdom.

"Woooow! You can see everything from up here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, you sure can." Peach giggled. "I just love looking out and overseeing my entire kingdom." She said. "It's such a joy."

"Yeah, it sure is." She said as they were taking it in and then Caboose spotted something.

"Uh, excuse me… what's that shadowy looking place over there?" Caboose asked, pointing in the distance.

"Bowser's Kingdom?" Peach asked.

"No no no no, the other shadowy place."

"Other shadowy place? Let me take a look." Sarge said, pulling out some binoculars and looking. "Well, I'll be! There are two shadowy places in this kingdom! Hell, I'm seeing a sign that says 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here."

"Ooooh, Dante's Inferno! Nice!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Dante whosit?" Yang asked.

"Oh come on! You don't know that? Ugh… what _do_ you read here?" Tucker wondered.

Peach looked into the binoculars and took a look herself. "Oh…" She quietly said. "That's a very dangerous place."

"How dangerous?" Jaune wondered.

"It's known as The Lost Levels. Many brave souls entered to try them, but none of them returned." Peach said. "Only two people survived such an adventure… and those were the Mario Bros."

"That place… I don't like that place…" Luigi shuddered while Mario looked like he was gonna pass out at the mention of the Lost Levels.

"Oh my…" Pyrrha whispered.

"Hmm! Now I know what to do to the Blues, and Grif if he's being insubordinate!" Sarge said, seeming way perky over the idea.

"Oh screw you!"

"What was _that?"_ He asked, growling.

"Screw you, _sir!"_

"That's more like it!" Sarge said. "Alright, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading on over to the base!"

"You guys have a _base_ here?!" Washington asked in surprise.

"Sure do! We set things up here after we came back from Dinosaur Island or whatever it is." Sarge said as he walked out while the others followed him while Peach was the last to leave and walked out of the castle, humming to herself.

She decided to walk toward Toad Town, saying hi to the local residents and went on her merry way where she saw Toadsworth at a Juice Bar, casually chatting with Professor E. Gadd while E. Gadd's Rotom was interacting with a Stoutland. "Hello Toadsworth!" Peach waved.

"Ah, princess!" Toadsworth said. "See you later, professor!" He said as he walked up to the princess where the Stoutland followed him. "Going about your daily walk?"

"Yup."

"Mind if we accompany you?"

"You already are." Peach giggled as she stopped and petted the big Stoutland, to which it responded by licking her hand as she giggled even more.

"You and Stoutland were good friends ever since it was a simple Lillipup." Toadsworth said.

"Yes, but it took a liking to you." Peach responded. "Then it was right by you when you were having panic attacks when I was kidnapped. You called it 'fuzz therapy'."

"By golly, having him right there was all I needed to stay calm. Unfortunately… he was getting groomed when you and the bros were kidnapped and team RWBY had to come and save you." He grumbled. "It was a rather slow groomer too…"

"The usual groomer was not there?"

"Unfortunately, he was on a family vacation. Had I known he was gone, I would've held on until he came back… even though he desperately needed a haircut."

As they kept walking, they noticed team JINX coming out of a restaurant as Iris had a smile on her face while the others seemed a bit mortified, but were shaking it off. "Oh, hi girls!" Peach waved. "Back from a mission?"

"Yeah, and someone got a bit hungry." Nyx said.

"I would like a word with her metabolism… no, seriously, I've never seen someone eat that many steaks in less than five minutes." Jade said.

"Wait till you meet some guys from my home." Iris chuckled with a grin.

"I'll probably won't take my chances on that." Xena rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we just came back on a mission and brought some guy back to Ozpin. Says his name was Anthony and he's in this team with no semblances." Jade explained.

"Really? How come we've never heard of them?" Peach asked.

"No one has really heard of them, they usually blend in with the crowd and then take off somewhere, though they usually bicker. Hell, CFVY didn't know what we were talking about when we mentioned the team name. MAJC."

"Interesting… a team that operates in the shadows…" Toadsworth mused.

"Apparently!" Nyx said. "They also say they hunt treasure, not Grimm."

"So you were looking for this Anthony character because…?" Peach wondered.

"Apparently, he went to do a solo mission by himself and we had to go find him before he got his butt arrested by one of his teammates." Xena said.

Toadsworth sweatdropped. "Arrested? Sounds like this team is very… dysfunctional."

"That's what I thought!" Iris said. "Apparently, when we came back, his friend was like "I'll take care of 'my criminal'."

"Wow… I have… no words." Peach blinked, trying to figure out what she just heard.

"Anyway, we're going to head off to my house. Later!" Nyx waved as they walked away while Peach and Toadsworth went ahead as well, where they saw something going on in a shop as they went over to investigate, as they saw it was some kind of contest.

"A contest?" Peach wondered. "For what?"

"I dunno… but considering what Master Luigi told me about what had happened a week ago, I'm not trusting these contests…" Toadsworth said with narrowed eyes as he cautiously walked toward the shop where they were handing out raffle tickets of some kind.

"Excuse me, what is this all about?" Peach curiously asked the Koopa.

"Oh! Your highness! It's good to see you. You see, we're holding a contest that will take you on a vacation to none other than Isle Delfino!"

"Ooooh! I've always wanted to go there!" Peach said giddily like a little girl.

"Well now, just take one and we'll be calling out random numbers!" He requested as Peach gladly took one.

"Oh… what the heck." Toadsworth said as he took one as well as they sat down in the shop where a group of people were waiting as well as Peach took a look at hers.

Her numbers were 361-911-727-903-861-788, and Toadsworth's were 696-91-723-273-682-542.

"Alright everyone, since no one else is coming, we'll get things situated!" The Koopa said. "Now, for the first ball, we have… 361!"

"Wahoo!" Some people, including Peach, cheered.

"Bollocks…" Toadsworth grumbled.

"Next, we have 911!"

"Aww…" One Toad frowned.

"727!"

"Would anyone trade for a 737?" A Boo wondered.

"903!"

"SON OF A-" A female Koopa attempted to curse.

"Honey, not in front of the princess!"

"861!"

"Go in this contest, she said, we'll have a good vacation, she said!" A Toad grumbled while Peach's heart raced as she looked at her ticket, trying not to fangirl as the last ball came out.

"Aaaand 88L!"

Peach's heart dropped. "Aww…" She pouted.

"Maybe next time, your majesty." Toadsworth said, patting her on the shoulder.

"…Whoops, I read this upside down! 788!"

Peach's eyes widened. "YES!" She yelled.

"Congratulations, princess! You and a handful of your friends have won a trip to Isle Delfino! Now… who would you like to have go with you?"

"Hmm, let me think on this one!" Peach said as she took off running, as she already had an idea on who to bring.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"Okay, we're all here. What did you want to tell us?" Yang asked as her team, the Bros, JNPR, Sun, Neptune, CFVY, JINX, Penny, the Reds and Blues, plus a reluctant Washington, the Toad Brigade and Toadsworth were in Peach's Castle.

"Simple! I won a vacation to Isle Delfino!" Peach said in delight.

"Oh… is that it?" Nora asked.

"Nope! He said I could bring a handful of friends… and you're all coming with me!"

"No way!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Soaking in the sun? I'm down for that!" Captain Toad grinned.

"This is awesome!" Mario exclaimed, high fiving Luigi.

"I don't know… I could get a sunburn…" Grif said. "I'm not interested."

"We're wearing armor, dumbass." Simmons insulted.

"Who says armor can protect you from sunburns?!" Grif argued.

"It literally covers your whole body!"

"There's gonna be a lot of food there!" Peach said.

"So! When are we leaving?" Grif asked.

"Of course you would change your mind…" Simmons quietly grumbled to himself.

"Do I really have to go? I'm still trying to figure out how to get home." Washington said, but no one listened.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. So gather up your things! We're going on a vacation!"

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Sun exclaimed as they started walking.

"I hope there's no water…" Neptune quietly said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to stock up on Power Flowers!" Penny said as they walked out, to which no one heard her as they were chatting amongst themselves, while Peach went over to her phone and started to call someone.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Daisy!"

" _Oh, hey Peach, what's up?"_

"I just won a contest and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on vacation."

 _"Oh… well, I'm kind of busy and I have a meeting in an hour…"_

Peach smiled cheekily. "Luigi will be there." She said, and then there was a knock on the door. "Hold that thought Daisy." She said and then walked over to the door and opened it to see Daisy already in her swimwear and holding a bag full of beach supplies.

"I cancelled the meeting. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Peach blinked and looked at the phone before looking back at Daisy, then looked back at the phone before shaking her head. "How did you… oh, never mind."

"So, we going or what?"

"We're going tomorrow. You can stay here if you want."

"Like I'd say no to that!" Daisy already walked in while Peach rolled her eyes with a chuckle and then started to call someone else.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Peach."

 _"Princess! What up, girl?"_

"Oh, nothing much. Hey… I was wondering if you would do something for me."

" _Anything. Name it."_

"Well…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day, at Sunshine Airport…_

 **BGM: Sunshine Airport (Mario Kart 8/Deluxe)**

"What's taking those guys so long?" Weiss asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, they do have weapons on them." Ruby said.

"So do we!" Weiss said.

"I suppose they're different." Nora said, and then eventually, the Reds and Blues came in.

"Sorry we're late, we had to convince them that we were in the army!" Sarge chuckled.

"And convincing them that Lopez was not a robot." Tucker said.

"Nunca me senti tan violado." (I have never felt so violated.)

"I don't think they sell Root Beer Floats here." Church said.

"What kind of airport doesn't serve root beer floats?!" Grif demanded to know.

"No airport does that!" Washington said as they were walking through the airport with Peach in front.

"So, Luigi… I have to ask, where's your Pokemon?" Daisy asked.

"In Pokeballs." He said, pointing to his pocket. "Red had several spares when we were watching JINX and CFVY becoming Smashers, so he lent them to me."

"And me!" Jade added, showing off her Pokeball that held Pikaboo with a smile.

"Neat!" Daisy grinned as they walked outside to see a very pink airplane on the strip.

"That is a… very pink plane. Who owns that?" Donut asked.

"It's my private jet!" Peach smiled.

"Couldn't you have invested in a different color?" Church asked.

"Oh my God, it's a pink whale!" Caboose yelled, having just noticed the airplane.

"Goddammit Caboose!" Church shouted as they walked in the airplane and putting their luggage to the side, and once everyone was on board, Peach signaled the pilot.

"Alright! Please take your seats, we are about to take off, yo!"

"…Does he seem too carefree or was it just me?" Weiss wondered.

"It's probably just you." Blake said as once they were seated, the plane took off where everyone looked down to see that the ground was getting further away from them as they were all amazed by it, and they knew that this was going to be the best vacation ever!

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Several thousand feet and above the ocean later…_

 _"We have reached a good altitude. You are now free to move about the plane, if you wish. We'll be there in about... possibly 2 hours."_

"Good idea to stretch our legs every now and then." Blake said, but as for her, she proceeded to continue reading her book... which may or may _not_ be erotic.

"Oh, I can't wait to turn so many heads." Yang smirked.

"Riiiight." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jaune, we can keep practicing once we land at Delfino." Pyrrha said.

"I suppose..." Jaune said.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who wants them to kiss." Nora quietly muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Ren asked, doing some yoga with Xena and Jade.

"Nothing!"

"These guys should have some fun." Luigi said, tossing out the Pokeballs and everyone came out, as Hoopa stretched.

"Man! It feels good to get out of there!" Hoopa said as the others went around the plane while Marshadow simply decided to lean on a wall while some of them decided to play with Pikaboo since Jade called it out as well.

"Wake me up when we're there." Iris yawned and fell asleep while Nyx was reading a book and looked up to see what Blake was reading.

 _Ninjas of Love? Oh, I didn't know you had a thing for erotica._ She thought as Luigi slept with Affectio, while Daisy put her head on Luigi's shoulder and slept as well. Mario chatted with Peach and Toadsworth found out that the seats recline.

"Oh ho!" Toadsworth said and proceeded to take a nap while the Reds and Blues were chatting amongst themselves.

It was at this moment the plane went through some clouds, and of course, there were some turbulence, but this didn't phase them one bit.

However, as they went out of the clouds, a portal opened up and a boy came out with riding on top of a creature resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centres, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around its head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings have a total of seven "finger bones": four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" through its wings are only visible in segments. The skin of its wings is an iridescent deep blue, and a light blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of its tail is also lined by a yellow crescent, with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the ribcage.

"Huh… that island in the distance kinda reminds of me Alola." The boy said, as the boy in question short tousled hair and it was an ash brown color as his eyes were an unsettling yellow. He's wearing a black Alola shirt, black cutoff jeans, multi grey sporty sneakers, black aviator shades, and a grey leather backpack. "Wonder if we made a wrong turn…" He wondered before shrugging. "Eh, whatever. Let's go, Nebby!"

The creature chirped in response.

The duo proceeded to fly through the sky. "Hey Nebby, let's say hi to those passengers!"

The creature chirped again.

They got closer to the plane, where Sarge was the first to notice it. "What in tarnation?!" He asked, catching most people's attention, except for Luigi who snoozed away as they looked at the boy and the creature.

"Hello!" The boy waved as they flew by, with the creature chirping.

"What. The fuck. Was that?" Washington blurted out.

"It looked like some kind of bat... with a boy on it!" Nora said. "It looked alienish."

"I knew it! I _knew_ it! The aliens have come to destroy this planet... and they're taking hostages!" Sarge exclaimed. "Quick! We must use someone as a sacrifice to protect us from the aliens!"

"...Aren't you just overreacting?" Washington asked.

"He is." Grif nodded.

"Grif! Thank you for volunteering!" Sarge said and pushed him toward the door. "Forgive us, alien overlords!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HEY!"

"I think that was actually a Pokemon... but I've never seen anything like it." Peach said.

"A Pokewhatsit? You mean like these guys?" Sarge asked, referring to Luigi and Jade's Pokemon to which Peach nodded. "...Oh, so it's not an alien? Huzzah! We're safe!"

"You nearly pushed me out the plane!" Grif exclaimed.

"I can do it right now if you want me to!"

"Oh screw you!"

"What was that?!"

"Screw you SIR."

"That's more like it!"

It was at this moment that something on the video screen popped up, complete with some music. "Oooh, look at that!" Peach exclaimed excitedly, catching their attention as they saw some kind of sun-like object appearing on the screen over a dolphin-shaped island… and then it changed to the locals of Delfino.

 _"Weeeelcome to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino! We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!"_

Behind the people, the Piantas, was a lone figure running behind the screen, to which no one paid attention to, and some other figures jumping on rooftops.

 _"Come enjoy a natural wonderland to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular amusement park, and… succulent seafood!"_

"Oh, mama mia!" Mario exclaimed, his eyes turning into hearts as Luigi had the same idea, while Blake was drooling over the mention of sea food.

 _"This and more await you on Isle Delfino! Come relax and let us refresh your body and spirit!"_

It was at this moment that the figures came to the screen more closely, as they looked to be very similar to Mario, Ruby, Weiss and Blake which Peach immediately recognized.

"Wait… wait…?" Peach wondered as she got a good look and immediately looked at Mario, then at Ruby, Weiss and Blake, as they were all distracted by all the things they could do at Delfino. "Those… shadows…" She whispered and then looked at Toadsworth. "Toadsworth, did you see…?"

Unfortunately, it would fall in deaf ears as even _he_ was distracted by relaxation. "I guess no one saw it…"

"I did." Washington said as he walked over. "And something tells me… that something weird is about to go down."

Peach looked worried, as her idea of a vacation… is now giving her a bad feeling.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

The airplane started to descend toward Delfino Airstrip, where the pilot noticed something on the airstrip. "WHOA!" He yelled and as he landed, he swerved out of the way, and knocking everyone around silly as it came to a hard stop.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Peach wondered.

"Sorry about that folks! We have a little something on the airstrip."

"OH, THAT'LL BE THE LAST THING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Yelled a very livid Weiss as she stormed into the cockpit. "That was the worst flying of all ti-Wh-wh-WHAT?!"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Our pilot… this whole time… WAS A FREAKING APE?!" Weiss screamed.

"Ah ah ah! I'm more than just an ape, you know."

"Then what are you?! And how are you talking?!"

"I'm a pilot ape. Peach called me to fly you guys here." He said. "The name's Funky Kong, good friend of Donkey Kong!"

"Oooh!" Ruby grinned.

"I'm actually a very good pilot." Funky continued as he grabbed his surfboard.

"Gee, next thing you tell me, you were holding the control stick with your feet…" Weiss grumbled.

"I did!" He grinned casually as Weiss could give him a 'you gotta be freakin' kidding me' look as she stormed out.

"Well, it was a good flight experience up until the end." Ruby said.

"Sorry about that… I shouldn't have been eating a banana at the time…" He sheepishly rubbed his cheek as they all walked out, and quickly realized that it's extremely humid.

"Why am I already melting…?" Nora groaned.

"This doesn't feel right…" Pyrrha said.

"Alright, as soon as we get out of this airstrip, we are going to wear something more tropical and fashionable." Coco instructed.

"Wait… why isn't Blake dying over here?" Yang wondered.

"I'm used to the heat." Blake said, casually putting her hands over her head.

"How come you guys aren't sweating up storms!" Xena asked, referring to the Reds and Blues.

"Cooling systems, baby!" Tucker said, doing a surfer pose.

"Good for you…" She grumbled.

"This humidity is killing me… HEY! What's taking so long!" Iris yelled as she walked over to see the Toad Brigade examining some paint-like goop on the airstrip.

"What's this icky paint like goop?" Toadette wondered.

"I dunno, but it's moving!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"Hmm, curious…" Captain Toad mused.

"Now now boys, don't touch that stuff!" Toadsworth warned as the others gathered around to see what was going on while Neptune looked around and saw that he was surrounded by water.

"…I feel sick…" Neptune groaned as Peach noticed something on a water cooler that looked exactly like Mario who was glaring right at her as she turned over to the others.

"Um, excuse me… but…" Peach turned her head to see the Mario figure gone. "Huh…?" She asked, rubbing her eyes before looking right back at it.

"You alright, Peach?" Daisy asked.

"I dunno… I think this heat is getting to me already…" Peach quietly said as Toadsworth overheard this and quickly pushed Peach to some shade.

"I am most concerned about the princess in this dreadful heat! Master Mario, Master Luigi and the rest of you, if you would cross over that shore and find some assistance!" He requested as they nodded and walked over, while walking around the goop while the Toad Brigade was curious about the moving goop.

 **BGM: Delfino Airstrip (Super Mario Sunshine)**

For the others, Mario noticed something near some boxes and curiously walked over to it while Nyx noticed that some Piantas were giving them the stink eye.

 _What'd we do?_ Nyx wondered as they got closer to some nozzle-like device… and then it activated and readjusted itself, looking directly at them as Jade's eyes widened.

 _Wait, I know you!_ Jade thought.

"Power up, complete. Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd Science Incorporated. Preparing to register customer information. Scanning and classifying subject data… subjects identified as Mario, Luigi, RWBY, JNPR, JINX, Sun, Neptune, Penny, Daisy, and the Reds and Blues, residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, Remnant and the Blood Gulch Canyon, data storage complete. I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance."

"FLUDD… remember me?" Jade walked over to him.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to be reacquainted with you again, Jade." He said.

"You know him?" Iris asked Jade.

"Yeah, I helped grandpa design him." Jade answered. "In fact, grandpa was shipping some of his things to here now that I remember correctly, FLUDD was one of them. How did you get out?" She asked.

"The box was not secure and I fell overboard when we were going through a storm." FLUDD said. "I then washed ashore here where someone picked me up and then dropped me right here, saying I was useless."

Jade frowned. "Oh… when I find that guy, I'm gonna have a word with him…" She growled.

"Mario. I would like you to strap myself onto you." FLUDD requested.

"Uh, alright." Mario nodded as he strapped himself onto him.

"Proceeding with user instruction." FLUDD said. "Use those handles right next to you to spray water." He instructed as Mario pressed the handles as FLUDD sprayed water right in Penny and Neptune's direction as they quickly jumped out of the way. "I can only spray water for a few seconds before I can no longer spray water. You will have to release and hold again so I can spray water again."

"Sounds… tedious." Yang said.

"That's how we designed him. We were going for balance on the guy." Jade explained.

A small pad popped out of FLUDD's body as Mario picked it up. "Press that button and I will turn into the Hover Nozzle. You will hover for a short time." He said as Mario did so and hovered in the air for a little bit.

"Wow! I want one of those!" Ruby exclaimed, immediately going into fangirl mode to which Weiss pounded her on the head. "Ow!"

"If I run out of water, no water can be sprayed. To refill the tank, enter any body of water and I will refill my tank with water." FLUDD explained.

"Hey guys…? Why are there M Emblems on these water tanks?" Ren asked.

"Huh? That's weird…" Jaune said as Mario decided to clean them off.

"There we go, all taken care of." Mario said and then looked at everyone dying from the heat and then FLUDD had them hosed down to cool them off, though Neptune was a bit trickier and Penny insisted she was fine.

"Oh thank goodness… thank you!" Nyx exclaimed.

"We need to find some clothes… soon. It's too hot in that armor, I imagine." Blake said.

"You have _no_ idea." Iris groaned as they walked over toward the area where the goop was located and Mario sprayed the entire area while cleaning up a Pianta and then hitting the main center, when suddenly a Polluted Piranha Plant popped out and roared loudly.

 **BGM: Vs. Polluted Piranha Plant (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"What the heck is that?!" Luigi asked.

"Some kind of messed up Piranha Plant!" Ruby exclaimed as they quickly brought out their weapons and started attacking the beast, but to their surprise, it wasn't getting hurt at all. They nearly avoided some goop that the plant spat out at them, then Weiss sent out some icicles from her glyphs to its mouth, but it immediately closed it and shrugged it off.

As it opened its mouth again, Mario had the idea to spray FLUDD in its mouth and did so, as when the water hit it, it roared loudly in agony surprising them all.

"Water hurts it?!" Sun asked.

"In that case…" Ruby picked up a bucket and put in the small tank of water and then ran over and threw it on him, but the mouth was closed and it only shrugged it off. "Aww…"

"I think the mouth has to be open." Blake said as Pyrrha used her semblance to do what Ruby did, but this time, the bucket floated over to it and then she had it throw it into the mouth, causing it to yell in pain.

"Anyone got any water bottles?!" Captain Toad asked.

"Sorry, I drank mine on the plane!" Green Toad replied.

"I'll take care of it!" Sarge said, and when the mouth opened again, he shot it, only it didn't get hurt, it just absorbed the bullets. "WHAT!"

"Guns don't work?! That doesn't seem physically possible!" Simmons said and when the Polluted Piranha Plant attempted to spit on them, Mario used FLUDD one last time, causing it up to shrivel up and then went back into its goop, and then it disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that!" Ruby said, and then the place rumbled as the spot on the airstrip rose from the ground. "Okay, that was weird." She said and then suddenly some kind of Sun item appeared before them. "And that's even weirder!"

"And bright! What is it?" Donut asked.

"Ooooh, that's a Shine Sprite!" A Pianta exclaimed.

"A Shine whatsit?" Nora asked as Mario walked over to the floating Shine Sprite and curiously looked at it while everyone else walked over it, with Toadsworth examining FLUDD.

"Hmm… quite an unusual device. It is some kind of pump?"

"I am FLUDD, glad to meet you." FLUDD said and then Mario took the Shine Sprite and was tempted to do a pose as he did so… until someone came out of nowhere and took the Shine Sprite from him.

"What the?!"

"IT IS MINE! IT IS MINE! IT IS SO SHINY!"

"…What the hell…" Iris could only say as they looked at the girl who took the Shine Sprite from them; this girl had long messy and unkempt brown hair with light skin and has some deep green eyes. She is wearing some faded leather, her top exposing her midriff, shorts going down to her thighs halfway, and boots going up to her shins. Her colors are mainly brown and black. Around her neck is a silver star pendant with a round amethyst gemstone in the middle, and tied on the top of her head is a white bandana, and on her waist is a belt with a sheathed machete.

"Shiny… so shiny…!"

"What just happened?" Daisy asked.

"MONA!" A voice yelled as they saw three others coming over to them. Two of them guys, one of them was a girl.

The first male has light black hair and light green eyes, with an eyepatch over his right eye that has a symbol for the kingdom of Vale. He wears a dark brown robe reaching down to his ankles, under it being a pair of white trousers, and on his feet are a pair of dark blue sandals. Around his waist is a belt with several glass orbs with various Dust in them.

The female has tan skin, night sky blue eyes, and straw blonde short hair partially hidden under a black stetson with a brown band around it. She wears a light blue short-sleeve under a dark brown leather jacket with a similar colored strap wrapping around the left shoulder and going diagonally down and around, black chaps, and tan boots. Around her waist are two pistol holsters for her .44 magnum revolvers, around her neck is a red bandanna, on her left ear is a silver cross earring, and on her right cheek is a scar.

"…Anthony? Jen? What are you guys doing here?" Xena asked.

"Oh, team JINX, we meet again." Jen said. "I thank you again for finding my criminal for me."

 _My criminal?_ Coco mouthed.

"Uh, don't mention it…" Nyx said.

"I see you've met Mona. This guy over here is Camrin." Anthony said.

"Hey." Camrin greeted as he has shaggy dirty blonde hair, tan skin and curious light blue eyes. He wears a faded gray sleeved tunic, dirty brown pants, and rugged black shoes. On his hands are a pair of white fingerless gloves, and slung over his right shoulder is a knapsack carrying all of his things.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Yang asked.

"Simple, we're Team MAJC. The team without semblances and actually study over at Beacon."

"Huh? How come we've never heard of you?" Velvet asked.

"We're in the shadows all the time and well… it's complicated on how we became a team in the first place." Anthony said. "Believe it or not, I'm not the team leader even though I'm the brains. That would belong to Miss Shiny over here."

"It is all mine! It is all mine!" Mona grinned.

"Uh… can we take that back now?" Peach walked over to her, only for Mona to hiss at the princess, causing her to yelp.

"You can not take this from me! No one can! No one takes anything from _this_ Faunus!"

"Faunus?" Everyone asked.

"She's not. She thinks she is, but she's _not."_ Jen said.

"I am TOO!" Mona yelled.

"…This vacation is getting weirder and weirder…" Washington quietly said.

"Uh-huh…" Hoopa did a quick look around on Mona and then returned to them. "I see no possible traits of a Faunus."

"I am too a Faunus and I can prove it!" Mona said. "I have the blood of a Faunus, so that totally counts!" She said, causing them to sweatdrop.

 _Someone's been dropped on the head a lot…_ Church thought.

"Okay, can we just get the Shine Sprite back before something weird happens?" Yang asked and right on cue, they heard police sirens and a bunch of cops came out of the boats and marched toward them.

"Uh… what's going on?" Daisy asked as the cops examined Mario, Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"Uh-huh, that's them alright. Mario, Ruby, Weiss and Blake… you're under arrest."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, what did I do? I don't think drooling on Weiss's notebook on the plane when we were all asleep isn't a felony!" Ruby said.

"Yea-wait, _WHAT'D_ you do?!" Weiss yelled.

"Uh, nothing!"

"This is some kind of misunderstanding. We're not criminals." Mario informed.

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge!" One of them said, cuffing them before they could protest and then they marched them straight to the boats, reading them their rights in the process.

"Hey boss, what do we do about this one? She's holding the Shine Sprite something fierce." One of them said.

"Hey kid, could you give us that?"

"NO! I will not!"

"It's rather important to us!"

"Bite me!"

"…Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me that Shine Sprite or else!"

"NEVER!"

"…Alright, cuff her!"

Mona growled. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She yelled as she took off running.

"Ugh! Why do they always run!" One of the Pianta cops groaned as about five of them eventually caught up and tackled Mona to the ground before throwing her into the boat too as they all took off.

"What… what just happened?" Peach asked.

"I don't know… but this vacation just hit rock bottom." Grif said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: News (Pokemon Colosseum)**

"Breaking news!" Lisa Lavender exclaimed from the TV. "A major scandal has just been opened up at Isle Delfino just a few minutes ago. Delfino Plaza has been hit by tons of vandalism recently while all the Shine Sprites, the main source of sunshine in Delfino, have all but disappeared. Four suspects were found and are currently in jail, waiting for their hearing in court. These suspects are, Mario Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom-"

* * *

 _At Patch…_

 _"Ruby Rose-"_

"WHAT?!" Taiyang yelled as he looked at the door and quickly ran out of the door.

* * *

 _At a bar…_

"You gotta be kidding me." Qrow said as he took off as well.

* * *

 _At the Schnee Mansion…_

"Weiss Schnee-"

"SHE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Jacque yelled while Winter and Ironwood looked concerned, feeling like something is not right.

* * *

 _At Menagerie…_

"And Blake Belladonna."

"Blake?!" Ghira yelled, standing up in horror while Kali looked concerned.

* * *

 _At the Smash Mansion…_

"And some girl named Mona Violetta who refused to give them the Shine Sprite. These five suspects have been-"

"Where's that pause button?! Oh, there it is."

 **Pause BGM**

"Elise? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Getting Pit!" Elise said as she ran off to see him eating a burger. "Pit!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here a second!"

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something."

"You can pig out later!" Elise grabbed him by the arm and took him away.

"WHOA!" Pit yelled, dropping his burger… to which Kirby happily ate up. "What's the rush?"

"Your girlfriend is on TV!"

"Oooh! What'd she do?"

"Well…" Elise stopped him to where she and Sakura were at. "Sakura! Resume it!"

"Uh… where's the play button? Ugh, I don't understand DVR. What does it even stand for anyway?"

"Divine Violin Resources?" Elise rubbed her head.

"Digital Video Recorder." Pit corrected.

"Oooh… I don't know what that is..."

"Oh, here it is! I think this arrow means play." Sakura said, hitting the button as it started playing again.

 **Resume BGM**

"-Arrested where they will be tried in court and will find out what punishment they will receive for their crimes. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off!"

 **End BGM**

"Uh… hang on a second." Pit said as he backed it up and pressed play.

"You can back it up? DVR has everything!" Elise grinned as Pit could only look in horror.

"No… no no no no… NO!" Pit yelled. "This can't be right! I need to go and put a stop to this!" He said and took off.

"Sh-should we help him?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes, we are!" Elise smirked. "Get your bags and get our retainers! We're going on a little field trip!"

"I'll get my bags!" Sakura took off.

"And I'll ask Effie and Arthur to bring their son too!" Elise said and took off, unaware that Ryu was watching this the whole time.

"Hmm…" Ryu rubbed his chin in thought before pulling out a cell phone and calling someone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Maya, it's Ryu."

 _"Oh, hey Ryu! What do you need?"_

"Get me Phoenix. I need a favor."

* * *

 **Da da da daaaaa! Sunshine!**

 **Soooo... how about that Pokemon trailer for Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee?**

 **Also, a good friend of mine wanted to contribute in the RWBY series by having a semblance-less team in the series, so that's what we did!**

 **Also x2, in case if you didn't know, out of all of Team JINX, Xena is actually my only OC in this one. Jade, Iris and Nyx belongs to three other people. Can you guess who belongs to who?**

 **Also for the THIRD time, that character that was on that Pokemon in the sky? Another one of my friends wanted to make a Pokemon OC for this series, coming from all the way from Alola!**


	2. Turnabout Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Everyone found themselves sitting in a court house, wondering how in the world did Mario and RWB get themselves into trouble. First they landed at Delfino, then they got arrested, and now… the next day, they were in court.

Of course, since Mario and RWB couldn't find themselves an attorney, Peach quickly filled in for them as she had a gut feeling that she needed to do this. To her relief, they had allowed it.

Peach sat on the chair, wondering what she got herself into while Mario and RWB sat on the hot seat at this very moment, as everyone wondered how the hell did they get themselves in this kind of situation, and just when the dreaded silence couldn't keep them any more anxious… the doors opened.

"All rise for the honorable judge!" A Pianta said and glared hard at Mario and RWB. "May the judge have mercy on your souls…"

A judge Pianta walked over to his usual seat and when he got up there, he cleared his throat and pounded his gavel. "Court is now in session! …Wait a minute, I was told there were five!"

"About that, your honor. We tried to get her in here but she tried to escape. So we took… shall we say, drastic measures." A Pianta said, holding up a picture of Mona in chains and in a strait jacket. "Unfortunately, we chained her up too much that she became heavy to move, so we left her there."

"You couldn't just, I dunno, wheelchaired her in?" The Pianta prosecutor asked.

"We didn't have any on standby."

The prosecutor facepalmed. "Of course…"

The judge sweatdropped. "Ai yai yai… anyway, the prosecution may start."

"Thank you, your honor." The prosecutor cleared his throat. "As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Delfino with some paint-like substance. The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our very way of life. Indeed, how can one not be aware of what it is going on? Though it is day time in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness. Expert Shine scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Sprites, have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate. The reason? It's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame."

The prosecutor then held up a few wanted posters of what appeared to be images of Mario and RWB, as they all looked at it in shock. "Behold these sketches of the perpetrators based on eye-witness descriptions. The truth is obvious, the guilty party sits among us. It is none other than Mario Mario, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna!"

"Objection!" Peach exclaimed as hard as she could, as Toadsworth tried to say it as well, buuut…

"Overruled!" The judge said, causing Peach's heart to drop. "I judge the defendants guilty as charged. I hereby order the defendants to clean this entire island. Until Isle Delfino is completely free of their vile handiwork, they shall not be allowed to-"

The sound of doors were heard opening.

 **"HOLD IT!"**

"What the?!" The Judge yelled as the whole room turned to see two people standing in the door way, one of them pointing at the judge.

The one pointing at the judge was dressed like an attorney and dressed sharp for the occasion… not to mention he had his hair spiked to the back.

The other was a girl wearing a purple kimono, purple sandals and a necklace consisting of several orbs and a magatama.

"Who are you?!" The judge demanded to know.

The man smirked. "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! And I declare that this trial is far from over!"

 **BGM: Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! (Phoenix Wright – Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice)**

"What are you talking about? This trial is over already! You're going to be tried for contempt of court! Guards, get these two out of here!" The prosecutor yelled as the guards ran over to him.

 **"OBJECTION!"** Phoenix yelled, pointing his finger with such amazement… that it literally blew the guards away, nearly knocking the prosecutor off of his feet and the "hair" from the judge to be blown off.

"Ack!" The judge exclaimed, holding on to his hair to grab it… and nearly falling off of his chair in the process.

"…What is going on…" Grif wondered.

"I dunno, but I want him to be on Red Team!" Sarge said.

"He's wearing blue." Simmons said.

"Dammit, Blue Team's got a good lawyer! Damn you blue team…"

"We don't have any and you know it!" Church said while everyone else was in commotion of what was going on, and the judge readjusted his hair and slammed his gavel on the podium.

"Order! Order in the court!" The Judge ordered. "Arrest this man!" He ordered… only to see that the guards were cowering behind the judges seat, trembling in fear over the man. "…Ugh, fine… the trial is continuing, unfortunately."

"Thank you." Phoenix said.

"Phew…" Maya sighed with relief as they walked over to where Peach and Toadsworth were at.

"Mind if we sit here?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Peach said as she and Toadsworth went back to their original seats.

"Hey! They can't do that!" The Prosecutor yelled.

"Technically, those two weren't their lawyers, so I'm allowing it."

"You are?!"

"…Of course, this lawyer kinda scares me…"

Phoenix then proceeded to slam the palm of his hands on the table. "So… you honestly believe these four-"

"Five. One of them wouldn't hand over a Shine Sprite." The prosecutor explained. "She's not here because we couldn't lift her up when we put too many chains on her plus a strait jacket."

Maya sweatdropped. "You couldn't have used a dolly?"

"We actually have one… but it's under a bunch of boxes so we didn't bother pulling it out." A guard said, while the prosecutor facepalmed.

"I see… so these five were thrown in jail over vandalism while one of them held a Shine Sprite hostage. I don't buy this." Phoenix said. "We need more evidence on this. You can't just quickly throw them in jail over something like this."

"We can and we will… and we did! These four are guilty!" The Prosecutor exclaimed.

Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought. "I see… tell me, have you questioned them?"

"Why would we question them when we know they did it? Look at the wanted posters!" He pointed to the screens. "Seriously! It's all the evidence we need. There's also some evidence of other heinous crimes like stealing fruit from the supermarket, writing offensive things on the sand, and not to mention… destroying everything they touched! One of our fair people are in the hospital because of them!"

"We would never do that!" Weiss said.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded.

"The guilty party should not be allowed to speak! They are not to be questioned!"

 _What kind of system is this?_ Phoenix wondered with a deadpan look as he walked over to the four. "So, tell me, where were you four when the crime happened?"

"We were in the Mushroom Kingdom. We had no knowledge of this." Mario explained. "Peach had won a vacation and invited all of us to Delfino, and the next thing we know, we were thrown in jail!"

"AHA! So you did do it!" The Prosecutor said. "Criminals always return to the scene of the crime! Your move, Phoenix Wrong!"

 **"HOLD IT!"** Phoenix yelled, knocking the prosecutor to his butt.

 **End BGM**

"What kind of voice do you have?!"

"Now how can you be so sure they're criminals? How could they commit the crime when they weren't even here in the first place!"

 **BGM: Pursuit ~ Cornered (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)**

"Wh-what?! What are you talking about!"

"It's simple. They claim they were in the Mushroom Kingdom when the crimes happened. Tell me, how could you possibly commit the crime if you weren't there?"

"I-It's simple, really! They came here, made a mess of things, and went back and pretended they have no knowledge of this place!"

"Defendants! Tell me, have you ever heard of Isle Delfino?"

"We've actually never heard of it." Blake said. "We didn't think this place existed until Peach brought us here."

"AHA!" The prosecutor yelled and turned to Peach. "So Peach has heard of this place? So it was her that caused this mess!"

"WHAT! How dare you think I would do such a thing!" Peach exclaimed in offense.

"Admit it! You did those crimes!"

"I did not!"

"Order!" The Judge ordered.

"Now you're just grasping for straws!" Phoenix said. "It's obvious who committed these crimes!"

"Oh yeah? And who did? You call yourself an Ace Attorney, so who did this!"

"It's simple. Someone who has a personal grudge against Mario and RWBY of course! They decided to become them and have them do horrible crimes and pin it on them!" Phoenix said. "If we find these culprits, everything will be clear!"

"Hmph. I give you 72 hours!" The Prosecutor said.

"Uh… if I may…" The judge said. "Only I can give the verdict. Mr. Wright, you make a compelling case, but I must give a verdict. How about this, Mario and his friends go free and explore this island however they like. However! No one on this island is allowed to leave this island until we find these culprits once and for all. Since I believe Mr. Wright, the ones who came to this island by plane are free to investigate the cause of this incident, and the police are not to investigate Mario and his friends no longer! I declare Mario and his friends… Not Guilty!"

"WHAT?!" The Prosecutor yelled. "Mr. Wright! I will not stand for this! These people are guilty!"

"No, they're not guilty. In fact, they're perfectly innocent and are free to do what they were originally going to do in the first place… and in fact, Maya and I are going to help with this investigation. So **TAKE THAT!"** He yelled, pointing his finger at the prosector, as it was enough to actually send the Prosecutor flying as he slammed into the wall and faceplanted.

"Ow…"

"Everyone is free to go… but this investigation is still under way!"

 **End BGM**

"Court adjourned."

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Well… that was quite something." Daisy said.

"I'll say!" Yang agreed. "Still, I knew from the beginning that my team was innocent."

"I didn't know if I could handle being in that jail cell any longer…" Ruby shuddered.

"So… Phoenix, was it? How did you know about us?" Blake wondered.

"Ah, Ryu called us."

"You know Ryu?" Yang asked.

"We sure do!" Maya giggled. "We met him at this… very dangerous event."

"Dangerous, how dangerous?" Weiss asked.

"Dangerous enough to but two worlds at risk. let's just go with that… though I wonder if we'll see those other guys again?" Maya wondered.

"Ryu did say that it wasn't the first time their universes crossed paths, so it's possible we could." Phoenix said. _But I don't think I could've taken another Hulk Smash…_ He thought.

"Well, thank you for helping us clear our names. But I do have to ask… were there any other people that came with you?" Mario wondered.

"You got that right!" A voice said as they turned to see Elise, Sakura, Subaki, Hana, Effie, Arthur and Percy walking up to them, though they were in their bathing suits and Effie was eating a banana, also Pit was with them as well.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Ruby grinned and then saw Pit. "Pit!"

"We saw the news and hurried over as quick as we could!" Pit said as he went over and hugged Ruby, to which she hugged him back.

"It's a good thing we did." Hana said, then they heard foot steps as they saw Taiyang walking over to them.

"Girls!"

"Dad?!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed.

"I saw the news. You girls okay? Also, why is this Faunus boy hugging you?"

"I'm actually an ang-"Pit was cut off by Ruby.

"Yeah, we are. We got their names cleared since this guy helped us." Ruby said, pointing to Phoenix who could only chuckle and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Also, dad… meet Pit, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, good… I was worried that you girls got yourselves in serious trouble and I was going to get to the bottom of th-thi-thi-BOYFRIEND?!" Tai yelled and glared hard at Pit, which actually intimidated him. "You and I are going to have a serious discussion later…" He said.

"Uh… r-right…" Pit paled.

"He's not the only one who was gonna get to the bottom of this…" A drunken voice said as they saw a drunken man walk into the scene, bumbling his way through. "Ruby. Yang. How ya doin'?"

"Wait, he knows those two… and he's drunk." Simmons said. "…Sir…"

"Right ahead of you!" Sarge said, pulling out his shotgun. "Back away from the girls, you dirtbag!"

"Oh ho ho ho… you think you can get away with shooting me like that?"

"Wait!" Ruby said as she and Yang got in front of Qrow with their arms spread out. "This man is our uncle!"

"That… man is your uncle?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"There's no possible way. He's drunk!" Grif said.

"He's always drunk!" Ruby and Yang said in unison… right when Qrow was having himself a drink from his flask.

"…I can't believe what I'm hearing." Washington said.

"Your uncle looks cool!" Nora grinned. "Though… why is your dad giving him the stink eye?"

"It's complicated…" Tai grumbled while Qrow did a little 'hmph' and looked away… and then Qrow felt something on his arm as he looked to see Ruby holding on to it.

"So, Uncle Qrow! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

Qrow did a little cheeky grin. "No." He said and ruffled up her hair. "So… what now?"

"Well, no one can leave this island until the suspects have been found." Phoenix informed. "So, you guys are unfortunately trapped here."

"Well, that's fine. I want to find the jerks who framed my kid in the first place." Tai said, cracking his knuckles while they heard footsteps as they saw Mona walking over to them, unstrapped and unchained.

"Who is the guy that freed me?" Mona asked.

"That would be me." Phoenix said... and then got tackled to the ground by her. "OOOF!"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Ack… no problem!"

"Wait, I have to ask… who are you?" Jaune asked Maya.

"I'm Maya, a Spirit Medium. I talk to spirits, basically."

"Oh, neat… wait, what?"

"So, where do we start on this investigation?" Pyrrha wondered.

"If I may." FLUDD said as they looked at him where Mario put him back on. "Data analysis verifies that the inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution, but the pollution itself is not the main problem. That object that most of you have found at the airstrip? It is a Shine Sprite. Shine Sprites are the source of power on Isle Delfino. They used to gather in great numbers at the Shine Gate but the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the Shine Sprites have fled. There is no longer any power support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders. It is most pitiable. The only way to ensure the return of the Shine Sprites is to keep the island from becoming any dirtier. The perpetrators are likely at work, even as we speak."

"So, we gather up the Shine Sprites and destroy any of the gunk that we find… while also finding the perpetrators." Peach said

Coco smirked. "Well now, this vacation just got more interesting!"

Anthony looked to Mona. "We collect the shiny things, we don't keep them and we don't give them trouble. Got it?"

"Oh… alright… but can I keep one as a souvenir?"

"No."

"Aww…"

"Alright, let's-a go!" Luigi said as they walked out of the courthouse.

 **BGM: Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

As they walked out, they went around the main plaza, looking for a way to find the perps who did this, but some of them, Hana, Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Sakura, Pyrrha and Captain Toad made their way to the heart of the plaza where they saw a large amount of goop in the area.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Captain Toad said as Mario went right to work on cleaning it up with FLUDD while they noticed some jelly-like creatures coming out of them.

"What are those?" Pyrrha asked.

"Data analysis complete. Those are Goobles." FLUDD said where they hit a few to get rid of them and then Mario sprayed a small mound, where another Polluted Piranha Plant popped out… only to get instantly killed when Hana slashed through the neck.

"Huh… I thought you needed water to kill them." Ruby said.

"Who's got time to spray it in their mouth?" Hana asked, and suddenly when the goop disappeared, the whole place started to rumble, catching the attention of everyone as they went to the source.

 **End BGM**

"What the hell is going on over here?" Daisy asked as they saw a Pianta statue rising from the ground… but they all something on top of the statue.

"Princess, look! On the statue's head!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"What…?" Peach could only whisper as they saw a blue shadowy version of Mario, looking directly at Peach with its red eyes. "…Mario…?" She wondered as this 'Shadow Mario' jumped off of the statue and landed in front of Peach… and before anyone could do anything, he quickly snatched her up before anyone could even blink. "AAAH!"

 **BGM: Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"I'll be taking this!" He said and ran off.

"…Hey! HEY!" Mario yelled and chased after him.

"Split up! We'll corner him!" Pit ordered.

"Right!" Ruby nodded as they went in opposite directions while Mario chased him directly. Shadow Mario used a paintbrush to quickly paint goop in the area to get rid of Mario following him, but Mario quickly used his athletic ability to dodge the paint while the Piantas were watching this.

Shadow Mario quickly jumped on the ledge and still ran off with Mario chasing him in front of the cops as they looked at each other, then at their coffee and then proceeded to dump it on the ground.

"Mario! Spray me!" FLUDD said as Mario nodded and quickly sprayed at Shadow Mario, accidentally getting Peach wet in the process.

"Ack! Blegh!" Peach groaned. "Watch where you're spraying that!"

"Sorry!"

It was at this moment that Shadow Mario soon found himself cornered by the others, their weapons drawn at him but he quickly did a front flip to jump over them as they chased after them… and it was at this moment that Peach had enough.

"Hiyah!" She yelled, karate chopping the back of his neck to knock him down. Peach quickly got back up and glared at Shadow Mario who got back up and glared at the princess who got in a karate pose and did a 'come at me' taunt at him.

Shadow Mario quickly tried to whack her over the head with the paintbrush but she dodged every swing and did a sweep kick and then pulled out her umbrella and whacked him over the head to knock him back. He then tried to punch her, but they heard a bark and Stoutland jumped over Peach and landed in front of her, with Toadsworth riding him.

"Back, you vile fiend! Back, I say!" He ordered, aiming his cane at him as Stoutland growled where Shadow Mario looked around, seeing that he was cornered and did a side flip where in the blink of an eye, he painted an M emblem on the front of the statue and hopped right in, disappearing inside it where FLUDD gave Mario the idea to spray it and so he did, as it shined brightly as he jumped in.

"Did he just…" Grif said.

"Let's go in!" Pit said as he, RWBY, JNPR, JINX, MAJC, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Sakura and her retainers and Sarge went in as well, leaving the others behind.

"What is going on!" Washington exclaimed.

"I don't know… but this is getting weird…" Sun said as he was gonna go in, but Coco grabbed his arm. "Whoa! What are you doing!"

"We are going to be doing some shopping! We'll get the other guys later!" Coco said as she walked off.

"Oh princess… I hope you are alright." Toadsworth hoped.

 **BGM: Bianco Hills (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Mario landed on the ground and looked around. "Where am I…?" He wondered.

"You're at Bianco Hills and… wait a minute, weren't you here before?" A Blue Pianta asked, and then the others landed near him.

"Wait, where are we? Are we still in Delfino?" Nyx wondered.

"We are. This is Bianco Hills, a small village in Delfino."

"Neat!" Daisy said. "So… where is that loser." She wondered, cracking her knuckles as they walked up the hill and saw a ramp going down and into the river, where there were sprinklers spraying into the ramp, making it a slip and slide.

"So… anyone going down that?" Luigi asked.

"Coming through!" Daisy exclaimed, deciding to slide her way down. "WAHOOOOOO!" She yelled as she hit the stream. "Come on guys! The water's great down here!"

"I… I don't know about this…" Sakura shyly said.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Ruby yelled.

"Of course she would do that…" Weiss sighed as Luigi decided to do the same, along with Mario, Peach, Sakura after some encouragement from Hana, Nora, Jade and Nyx while everyone else walked down… but then Sarge changed his mind and slid down.

"YEEHAW! THIS IS THE BEST THING I EVER DID!" He yelled, while Pit was still debating.

"Hmm… no, don't do it." Pit said as he walked away… and then came back a second later. "Oh, what the heck! One slide won't hurt!" He grinned as he took a running start and slid down. "WOOHOOOO!" He then hit the water and made a big splash in the process. "Ha! That's a better splash than the high diving competition with Pittoo!" He said as he climbed out while everyone else used the tight rope and made it safely over.

"Why is this door closed?" Yang asked.

"Oh, it's because of what that person did. He made a mess on the other side… and there's monsters everywhere over there. We didn't want them coming in to our village." A female Pianta said.

"Monsters, eh?" Yang smirked, cracking her knuckles as she decided to punch the doors open… and saw a huge mess in front of them. "…Oh my."

"Coming through." Mario said, using FLUDD to spray a path for them while everyone had their weapons out and taking out any Goobles that were coming their way. They saw another Goop Generator in the distance as they went over while dodging the goop covered Piranhabons in the way, and as Mario sprayed water on the Goop Generator the other Polluted Piranha Plant came out and roared at them.

 **BGM: Vs Polluted Piranha Plant (Super Mario Sunshine)**

As they brought out their weapons, Jen was the first to shoot them with her guns, which were two custom .44 magnum revolvers, the left one named 'Judge', and the right one named 'Jury'. These two words were also in cursive.

"Come on! Why! Won't! You! Die!"

"Bullets can't hurt it!" Jaune said.

"Grrr…" Jen then pulled out the magazine and then loaded it with Ice Dust and then shot the Polluted Piranha Plant, but it simply didn't even care and spit out goop at them, to which they avoided and then Mario sprayed water to harm it… and then Hana slashed through the neck to kill it.

 **End BGM**

"Wait, so cutting the neck also works?" Iris asked.

"We'd be here forever if Mario sprayed it in the mouth! No offense." Hana said.

"None taken." He said as the whole place rumbled with the goop disappearing and a small hill rose from the ground, and then a Shine Sprite rose from the ground.

"And that's another one." Xena said.

"FAUNUS COMING THROUGH!" Mona yelled as she ran toward the Shine Sprite and took it. "It is so shiny!"

 _One of these days, I'm going to smack her…_ Jen thought.

It was at this moment that Nyx sensed something that was coming in hot as she looked up. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled as they looked up and quickly dove out of the way… just as a big ball of goop landed right on top of Mona and the Shine Sprite.

"Blegh! What was that? …Aww… the shiny is not even shiny anymore…" Mona groaned as she tossed it into the water, which washed out all the goop as the Shine Sprite flew up and took off to the Shine Gate. "But… aw…"

"What was that?" Peach asked.

"I am detecting a big enemy on top of the windmill." FLUDD said as they looked up to see a gigantic oversized Piranha Plant up top. "Data analysis identifies it as Petey Piranha, the leader of the Piranha Plants." He said and another huge goop ball came down.

"Lady Sakura, look out!" Hana dove toward Sakura and pushed her down, avouding the goop ball before it exploded behind them. "You alright?"

"I am now." Sakura smiled and looked down at her shoes. "Aww… my shoes are all dirty now…"

"Ha! Is that the best you can do? You'll have to try harder than that!" Sarge yelled with a taunt… and more goop balls rained down.

"You _had_ to ask." Subaki muttered as they dodged the incoming rain of dirtiness… and they succeeded… until one particularly big ball of goop made a big splash… and some of it landed on Yang's hair.

"What'd we ever do to you?" Anthony asked.

"Uh oh…" Ruby said as she noticed how dirty Yang's hair got… and how she was trembling with rage.

"That… that…" Yang growled.

"Quick! Someone push her in the water!" Pit exclaimed but before they could do anything, Yang shot up into the air to cross the bridge and ran straight to the windmill.

"Yang! Wait for us!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I feel like we should stay away… just to be on the safe side." Sakura said.

"Lady Sakura… now's not the time to be cowardly." Subaki said. "Uh… no offense."

"It's okay… b-but, I-It's not my fault that I heard a horror story on how she beat up Pit…"

"Uh, who told you that?" Pit asked.

"Viridi…"

Pit facepalmed. "Why did Lady Palutena tell her about that _…"_

"Tell me that story sometime!" Daisy said.

"And me!" Sarge said.

"…Oh great…" Pit grumbled.

"So, we going up there or what?" Sarge asked.

"I strongly advise we let Yang handle this." FLUDD said. "She is nearly at the top as we speak."

"Fine by me." Nyx said as they noticed a portal opening up for them to head back to the plaza. "There's our ride, I guess."

Yang ran up the spiraling hill, punching any Piranhabon in the way until she jumped high enough to get up on the upper ledge, and then hopped on top of the windmill platform as she waited to get to the top, and then she jumped up to meet the towering Piranha Plant.

Petey Piranha looked down at the blonde and then roared loudly which it echoed throughout Bianco Hills, and Yang covered her ears before she got ready to fight him while cracking her knuckles… and then the roof they were standing on started to crack, startling the both of them as they looked around… and then it started to crack some more, both of them looking down as they looked at each other with an 'oh crap' look on their faces… and then the roof collapsed, both of them screaming with Petey's screaming being the loudest.

 **BGM: Vs. Boss (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Yang landed on her feet while Petey landed on his back, but he got back up and glared at Yang before swinging his leaves to create mini wind tornadoes, but Yang jumped out of the way and sent a fiery shot at Petey, knocking him back. Yang jumped over and went over to punch him, but he swung his head to knock Yang toward a wall as he then jumped up to try to land on her, but she rolled out of the way and then quickly punched him a few times before he sent a point blank tornado to knock her away.

Petey then jumped up and landed and then roared at Yang that had a shockwave to hit her, then he put his leaves together and sent out a few fireballs to knock it toward her but she quickly avoided the attacks and then shot at Petey. The bullets hit him but it wasn't enough to knock him down. He sent out a big tornado and it had caught Yang, but she used this to her advantage as when she went toward a wall, she readjusted herself, and when her feet hit the wall, she launched herself off like a rocket and punched Petey in the head to knock himself down and had his belly button exposed.

Yang noticed this as she jumped up in the air and punched the Belly Button, to which Petey yelped in agony and got back up before headbutting Yang toward a wall. He walked over to the dazed huntress and then opened his mouth, seeming to exhale… and vomited out a ton of goop on her, which of course made her hair entirely dirty.

Petey was unaware that was a fatal mistake.

"Oh… YOU…!" Yang growled as she punched her fists together, her hair catching on fire as she summoned the Xiao Long Arm and then launched herself over to Petey and punched him in the head to knock him over, then she punched his belly button repeatedly as he tried to get up but the angry woman wouldn't let him get up.

Then suddenly, some mysterious orange ink came down on top of the windmill, hitting Petey repeatedly as he was groaning and desperately trying to spit it out as his belly got bigger. "What the hell…?" Yang wondered and looked up to see nobody, but then Petey was desperately trying to get up as she noticed that the belly button was bigger… so she jumped up and punched Petey hard enough to cause the ink to be splattered everywhere as Petey let out a groan of defeat before dissolving in goop and disappearing.

 **End BGM**

Before Yang could figure out what happened, a Shine Sprite appeared before her as she grabbed it as a portal appeared before her. "I need to take a dip in the ocean…" She complained and then walked in, and on top of the windmill, a squid-looking girl was holding a paintball gun and had a disapproved look on her face.

"Ugh, that was meant for the human…" She grumbled.

"There there." A voice said as she turned to see some kind of octopus in a DJ outfit. "You will get those pesky humans soon enough. You and your brother will be victorious."

"If you say so… lord Octavio…" She said, hiding a vicious scowl from Octavio.

* * *

 _Back in the plaza…_

"Hmm… now where will be a good start to find these suspects…" Phoenix wondered.

"Who knows, anything would be a good place to star-" Maya suddenly tripped. "WHOA!" She yelled and faceplanted. "Ow…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… but I think I tripped on something." She said as they saw something shiny in the sand as they dug it out… and revealed a Shine Sprite that gently floated up and took off straight for the Shine Gate. "Ooooh!"

"Well, at least we found one of them." Phoenix chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… in the ocean…_

"Mmph, that's just like that kid. Taking off to a new island without even telling us." A scruffy man said.

"Hey, at least we tracked him down." Another voice said, belonging to a girl.

"Yeah yeah…" He said and then looked at Delfino and then looked at the girl. "Are you sure you're okay leaving your mother like that?"

"Gladion said that he'll keep an eye on mother. Right now, I want to be with you guys. Be on another adventure. You probably don't know what I'm talking about, Guzma…"

"Heh, you got spunk kid. I like it." He chuckled as they reached the shoreline of the plaza and got off. "Alright, let's go track him down and tell him off."

"Right!" She nodded as they walked off together.

* * *

 **The plot thickens... mwahahaha!  
**

 **Also, in case if you're wondering how Petey suddenly shot a few fireballs at Yang, I give you three simple words! Super. Princess. Peach. That is all!**


	3. Blooper Surfing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Yang hopped out of the portal and groaned. "Ugh…" She grumbled and started to walk when the others had spotted her.

"Uh, Yang… you look… uh…" Ruby sweatdropped.

"I know. I'm going to take a dip in the ocean."

"I have a better idea." FLUDD said and squirted water all over her to get rid of the goop off of her.

"Phew, thanks!" Yang smiled.

"There you guys are!" A voice said as they turned to see Coco approaching them in a new tropical outfit, which was a two piece bikini that's dark-brown, and one of those see-through coverup on the bottoms. (What do you call that, exactly?) She also has a white sun hat with a flower design, which was also on her see through coverup.

"Trying a new outfit, are ya? That's not surprising." Yang teased.

"Yeah yeah… come on, let's get you into more tropical outfits." She said.

"Actually, we won't be doing that. We bought some swimsuits at Cheep Cheep Lagoon while we were saving the Mario Bros and Peach." Blake said.

"Oh, is that right? Neat… alright, the rest of you come with me!" Coco said as she suddenly pushed everyone into the clothing department, except for Daisy who was dressed for the occasion when Peach called her up.

"Sooo… where's our swimsuits?" Ruby asked.

"At the hotel in Sirena Beach. Come on, I'll show you where it is. In fact, we'll take the short cut." She said, pointing to the top of a building where they saw a red warp pipe.

"What the…? Why is there-"

 **Pause BGM**

"Don't question it." Yang chuckled and took them into the warp pipe leading to Sirena Beach and showed them to their hotel room, which conveniently had the same bed layout as in RWBY's room. "I thought I'd make it more homely, y'know?"

"…Did you do this all by yourself?" Weiss asked.

"Yup! I wanted to get my mind off things while you three were in jail." Yang grinned. "Now let's get changed!"

"Heck yeah!" Ruby grinned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Apparel Shop (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Coco pushed them all into dressing rooms and shoved all the fashionable outfits she could find and threw them in there. "Don't come out until you're fashionable!"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Velvet asked, who was in a brown one piece.

"Ah, they'll be fine. I got you guys situated." Coco chuckled as she found a light green swimsuit for Yatsuhashi, and a red swim suit for Fox. Taiyang had a Hawaiian yellow shirt with a few flower on it with blue swim trunks while Qrow's idea of being fashionable was unbuttoning his shirt, much to Coco's dismay while poor Phoenix protested at keeping his business attire on, Coco wasn't having it and changed his appearance to a blue swimsuit… while painting a tie around his neck, while Maya was all for the idea and put on a purple two piece while having a blue cloth over her thighs, and had sunglasses over her head.

One by one, everyone started coming out, with Pyrrha wearing a bronze bikini with a fabric tied around the bottoms to look like a skirt as it is red. And the top, with a similar design to her armor, pretty much covers much, so no cleavage for you!

Jaune… well, he tried. A blue full body swimsuit with a bunny face on the chest. A swimsuit version of his pajamas, if you will. Ren had Green trunks with his symbol on one of the legs and as for Nora, she had a two-piece bikini, pink top, white bottoms, and a pink, sleeveless over-shirt.

Mario had the Sunshine outfit that he wore in the game after completing the game while Luigi had a dark green Hawaiian shirt that's filled to the brim with ghosts as he's also wearing light blue shorts and sandals while Peach had her outfit on from what she wore in the game. The Nohrian and the Hoshidan princesses along with their retainers, plus Percy, had their own swimsuits to wear.

For JINX, Jade had a green and black one piece swimsuit both with normal Mimikyu and Shiny Mimikyu back to back, Iris had a two piece light blue bikini that didn't show too much as they also had feathers painted on the left side of the bra. Nyx had a two piece silver swimsuit with a bikini top that is tied on around the back and the neck, the bottom is normal as well but has a black ribbon tied on around the waist that goes down to her thigh at the ends. Xena had a light purple two piece swimsuit where the top has straps connected to her neck and going down her back as it shows off just a bit of her cleavage on the top and her bottom is fairly modest and showing a bit of her thighs, but not too much. She's also wearing light green flip flops.

Jen looked at Anthony. "What, you not changing into something more comfortable?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm tough as nails." He smirked.

"Suit yourself." Jen said as she casually walked into the changing room where she would come out donning a two-piece bikini colored a chocolate brown with a golden sheriff's badge decal on the right breast of the bikini top. Camrin would come out with a pair of close fitting long board short swim trunks that nearly reach down to his knees - colored a light green with a decorative wind pattern and Mona would come out with a one-piece swimsuit with a star cut-out exposing her belly button (interestingly the same size as her pendant), colored a metallic gold.

As they came out, they noticed Anthony was missing as he would be coming out wearing a regular pair of swim trunks colored a bright orange with a white wave pattern - the trunks also had quite a number of hidden pockets on them.

"Tough as nails, huh?" Jen deadpanned.

"I couldn't handle the heat any longer!" He complained. "…Also..." He looked down at his swim suit. "REAL funny, Jen."

"It fits you perfectly, you little criminal you." Jen said, unaware that she just winked at him.

"You just winked at me."

Jen blushed. "I did not! I do not wink at criminal scum like you!" She said and walked off.

"She likes you." Camrin said.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, I'm not interested in a wacky cop like her anyway." Anthony said and walked off.

"They are going to be together at the end of this trip." Mona said.

Camrin chuckled. "Wanna bet?"

"Ten coins."

"You're on. Prepare to lose those shiny coins of yours."

"They are mine and will forever be mine!" Mona said and walked off.

"…I'm surprise this team hasn't killed each other yet…" Nyx said.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded as they walked out.

 **Resume Delfino Plaza BGM**

"Alright, let's find some more Shine Sprites!" Yang said after they returned from the hotel and after they regrouped.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed… and suddenly, they heard something.

 **"This is a D.E.B.S. alert! There have been reports of an alien sighting over at Bianco Hills. I repeat, an alien has been spotted over at Bianco Hills. This alien looks like some sort of purple space bat thing. It does not appear hostile but proceed with caution if you are going to Bianco Hills."**

"An alien sighting? This I gotta see!" Sarge said as he took off into the portal leading to Bianco Hills.

"Someone will have to go after him." Washington said as RWBY, Mario, Peach, Daisy, JINX, went in… and Church started to push Grif in.

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing?!"

"Just don't ask any questions!" Church said and pushed him in.

 **"This is a D.E.B.S. alert! I forgot to mention that the Boat House has sunk into some mysterious goop. Proceed with extreme caution!"**

Hana looked over to see the Goop Generator. "I'm on it!" She said and ran toward it.

"I am coming too!" Mona ran off.

"…I'll keep an eye on her." Camrin said and walked off while Sakura, Subaki, Elise and her retainers and Percy went with them while everyone else decided to find other Shine Sprites, unaware of the girl and Guzma seeing them go into the portal leading into Bianco Hills.

"Do you think-" The girl wondered.

"That fit the description perfectly." Guzma nodded and then hopped into the portal as well.

 **BGM: Bianco Hills (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Alright, where is that alien?" Sarge wondered as they wandered into the village where Grif had spotted something up on the rooftop.

"What's with these Red Coins?" Grif asked.

"Oh, we put them there for a scavenger hunt for anyone who wanted to try it." A Pianta said. "Unfortunately, no one really cared to try it yet. It's a shame too… a Shine Sprite forms into one after you collect eight of them. At least, that's what I heard." He said.

"…How does eight coins turn into a Shine Sprite?" Yang asked.

"How does eight coins turn into a Power Star?" Weiss asked her.

"…Fair point."

"At times like this, I just tell myself "Don't even question it"." Weiss said.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be collecting these red coins!" Grif took off.

"Oh no, you don't Grif! Those red coins are MINE!" Sarge yelled and took off after him.

"…Should we keep an eye on them?" Blake asked.

"Probably." Jade said as they walked over to keep an eye on the Red dorks… while the girl and Guzma entered the village and heard a loud chirping to their left.

"There you are." Guzma said as they walked over to the other side, where the boy from before spotted them.

 _Lillie?! Guzma?! Uh oh…_ He thought as he pulled out some sunglasses and put them on. _Just ignore them…_ He thought.

The girl, Lillie, approached him. "There you are, Umber! We were looking all over for you!" She said, folding her arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, but Umber was "snoring" soundly. "…Umber!"

"You're too soft." Guzma walked over to him. "Besides, I know this trick anyway. Sleeping with sunglasses on? Oldest trick in the book!" He said and then yanked them off. "Rise and shine, doofus!"

"Ack! Lillie! Guzma! How are you doing?"

"Don't act so casual with us!" Guzma pulled him up by his collar. "What's the big idea, huh? You decide to bail on everyone because you thought it'd be a good idea?"

"Hey, I was going to come back from my trip from Ultra Space… but apparently I made a wrong turn and ended up here instead. Not that I don't mind. How did you even find me anyway?"

Guzma pulled out a phone. "This lets us track your location from that Rotom Dex of yours."

"How did you-"

"I snuck in your house one night and decided to install something in him. Felt like I needed to… but hey, he didn't complain. However, Lillie thought I lost my mind when I told her."

"Breaking and entering… I thought you grew out of that." Lillie scolded.

"So I still have the Team Skull blood in me. Big deal."

"YOU installed something in me?!" The Rotom Dex flew up to them. "I thought I was having a nightmare on that particular night!"

"Relax, I didn't harm you." Guzma said. "…But anyway, you made a wrong turn and you didn't come back because…?"

"…Because I wanted to take a break from the Alola League for some time now, so I thought about taking a vacation for a while; a few weeks, months, even years maybe? I've postponed League matches because of this."

"Kid, I know you like being a loner, but why are you doing this?"

"…I don't want to say it…"

"What's wrong, you can tell your pals this!"

"I would rather leave it all for something like this!"

"What, too scared?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then what is it! Tell us, ya little squirt!"

"I think you're being too rough on him." Lillie told him.

"He's a trooper, he can handle it. Besides, the doofus is 16 after all."

"Because I want to leave it all behind because I can't take the pressure of being champion any longer! There, I said it."

Guzma raised an eyebrow. "You could've left it to that Hau kid, ya know…"

"Don't get me wrong, I like being the Alolan Champion, just not the pressure that comes with it. Besides, Hau or anyone else has to officially beat me in a battle first, something he has yet to do yet… Not like it matters…"

"Not like it matters?" Guzma growled. "NOT LIKE IT MATTERS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR ARCEUS DAMNED MIND?!"

"So what if I have? I'm not the one who became the leader of that stupid Team Skull that was disbanded!"

"Hey, this is not about me, kid! This is about you and-"

"Uh… are we interrupting something?" A voice asked as they turned to see the guys who came over.

"Uh… no!" Guzma dropped Umber.

"OOOF!"

"Who are you guys?" Yang asked.

"Umber Lightwave." Umber said.

"I'm Lillie."

Guzma smirked. "Me? Heheheh…"

 _Not again…_ Lillie thought.

"It's your boy, Guzma!" He laughed.

"…Uh, who?" Ruby asked, nearly causing Guzma to anime fall at this.

"You know. Guzma… Team Skull? Baddest team of Alola until _SOMEONE_ destroyed it all…" He glared hard at Umber for that, who smirked back at him.

"Team what now?" Ruby asked as Guzma fell over.

"To be fair, Team Skull _was_ disbanded several years ago." Lillie pointed out.

"Wait a minute..." Umber asked as he saw Mario and RWB. "Mario, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna?"

"You know us?" Blake asked.

"Not really, but I heard that you're the four who were put on trial."

"Trial? What'd they do?" Guzma asked.

"And how do you know about that, it was literally this morning?" Mario pointed out.

"You'd be surprised by how fast word gets around here." Umber answered.

"Seriously, what'd they do?" Guzma asked again.

"We were wrongly accused of a crime we didn't commit and now we're collecting these things called Shine Sprites while finding the perpetrators responsible for this." Weiss explained.

"And no one can leave until this whole thing is solved." Ruby added.

"Heh…" Guzma turned to Umber. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

"Unfortunately…" He muttered.

It was at that moment when Sarge started screaming and pointed to the same Pokemon he saw earlier. "It's a space alien!"

"…It's not an alien, it's a Pokemon named Lunala who's nickname is Nebby. She originated from space so… I guess she _is_ an alien." Umber said.

"I KNEW IT!" Sarge yelled. "Aliens have come to destroy our world!" He said and suddenly picked up Grif. "Forgive us, alien overlord! I offer Grif as a sacrifice for our misdeeds!"

"WHOA! HEY! PUT ME DOWN, YOU MORON!"

All Nebby could do is just look at them with a sweatdrop. "Is he always like this?" Guzma wondered.

"Yup…" Weiss sighed.

Nebby flew down to them and it looked at the two and just shook her head and flew back up to fly around. "…Guess it doesn't like fresh Grif. Maybe if I roasted him with a flamethrower…"

"OH FUCK THAT!"

"She's harmless, don't worry." Umber said. _Moron._

"She is?! …So I don't have to sacrifice Grif?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Dag nabbit!" Sarge complained and dropped Grif. Literally.

"OOOOF!"

Mario spotted something in the corner of his eye as he saw Shadow Mario on a hill. "You…" He growled and quickly ran over to him.

"Yo, Mario! Where are you going?" Xena asked.

"Stay right there! I'll be dealing with a certain someone!" Mario said and then did a triple jump and then used the Hover Nozzle to lift him up in the air where Shadow Mario disappeared into the wall, while a portal opened up for everyone else.

"…I'm gonna go help him." Peach said and then ran after Mario, jumped up and used her umbrella for an extra boost and then went inside while the others looked at the portal.

"I guess we're done here." Daisy said. "Such a shame, I wanted to see some action."

"Maybe some other time." Jade said as they started to walk into the portal and nearly bumping into Umber. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Umber said as he stared into her eyes for a brief second before turning away. _Totally not my type… right?_ He asked before looking at her for a second time before looking away, blushing a little. _Nope. Not my type._ He thought and walked into the portal.

 _He's kinda cute._ Jade thought and walked in.

* * *

 _With Mario…_

Mario looked around in a white void… before Shadow Mario yanked FLUDD off of him and then he disappeared into the void where Mario appeared in a new area.

 **BGM: Secret Course (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Where am I?" He wondered as he looked around and heard something as he turned around to see Peach landing near him. "Peach? I thought I told you-"

"Yeah, I know, but I got a bit worried." Peach admitted. "Besides, what if something were to happen to you and no one knew?"

"I'd be okay." Mario said.

"But would you really be okay?" Peach folded her arms with a knowing smile. "I know you're Super Mario and all that, but honestly, even heroes underestimate things at times."

"That… is a good point." Mario said and rubbed the back of his head. "That shadowy figure a few seconds ago stole FLUDD from me and I have no idea where we are."

"Well, we'll find FLUDD… we just gotta figure out where we are." Peach said as she noticed something. "And… there are more red coins here. Neat." She said as they went to grab the red coins. They climbed up the blocks and then hopped up to see moving blocks, so they carefully made their way across while grabbing the red coins as they could and then saw huge blocks going over and under the stage.

Mario and Peach both looked at each other with a nod and ran forward as Peach floated over to some platforms to grab the other Red coins and then safely floated back and landed near Mario where he grabbed the last Red Coin where a Shine Sprite appeared in their hands, and then saw a Shine Sprite several feet over.

"Two birds with one stone? I like it!" Peach smiled as they hopped over some star platforms and then hopped over to the final area where they grabbed the Shine Sprite and then saw FLUDD next to a tree. "Oh, FLUDD!"

"Hello, Mario and Princess Peach. Do you have any idea where I am?"

"No clue." Mario said as he strapped FLUDD back on to himself.

"I should advise Jade to install an anti-theft mechanism inside of me." FLUDD quietly said as they disappeared into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Agh! There's a Shine Sprite right here but these stupid gates won't open!" Jaune exclaimed as he tried to open them but no such luck.

"Let me try." Pyrrha said as she tried to punch the gate, but to no avail as Ren tried to kick it but didn't do it any good either. "Hmm… these are surprisingly sturdy gates."

"Allow me!" Nora grinned as she hammered the gate hard enough to shatter it. "There we go!" She smiled and casually walked out with it as the Shine Sprite took off to the Shine Gate.

"Huh…" Jaune quietly said as they walked off.

* * *

 _With Luigi…_

Luigi would find himself at a warp pipe just behind the Lighthouse. "Huh… odd place for a Warp Pipe to be in." He said before shrugging it off and jumping in, right as the Lighthouse suddenly sank into the ground thanks to Shadow Mario's shenanigans.

 **BGM: Sky & Sea (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Wah! Where am I?" Luigi asked as he looked down to see that he was on top of a huge slide with the Shine Sprite at the bottom, as he paled and felt his stomach turn before slapping himself. "I'm not going to let this get to me." He said as he took a deep breath. "On the count of three… one… two… THREE!" He yelled, launching himself and then sliding down, and hit a ramp as he went flying.

"AAAAAAH! THIS WAS A HUGE MISTAAAAAAAAAKE!" He yelled as he was falling for a long time… and then landed at the end, feeling like he landed on something and opened his eyes. "Oh… I made it? Phew!" He grinned. "I wasn't scared at all!" He lied.

"Liar." Hoopa teased.

"…Oh whatever." Luigi rolled his eyes and then grabbed the Shine Sprite, then entered the portal back to the plaza.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Ricco Harbor…_

"This is… peculiar." Mona mused, looking at a stack of boxes in the middle of the pier with a tentacle hanging out of one of them. "I know there's a shiny in there… get out of there!" She said as she started to pull the tentacle… and then with her strength, it snapped off.

Suddenly, a humongous Blooper launched out of the boxes where Mona looked up high into the sky… and then it landed on the ground with a huge thud, roaring loudly… as it was none other than Gooper Blooper.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Hana asked.

"I don't know, but that thing is going down!" Elise said, cracking her knuckles.

"No, I will handle this." Mona said as she walked over, cracking her knuckles. "You and me, freak."

 **BGM: Dream Sailing – Gooper Blooper (Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)**

Gooper Blooper proceeded to slap her with the tentacles but she quickly dodged the attacks as she ran over to Gooper Blooper and then punched him in the face to knock him back. Gooper Blooper jumped back and tried to whack her with all of his tentacles, but she dodged every attack and then grabbed the near left tentacle first and yanked it off with her strength, as it flailed around as it yelped in agony.

"What's the matter? Missing a tentacle?" Mona smirked as she ran over and punched him, but he quickly grabbed her and squeezed her hard to try and squeeze the life out of her. "Nnngh… don't… count on it!" She said, and then used her muscles to break free and then pulled out a machete and then sliced its own tentacle hand thing off, as Gooper looked at it in surprise as she then ran forward and punched him hard enough to knock all of the goop off of his face.

Before Gooper could do anything, she grabbed him by the mouth and started to pull. He tried to whack her with the tentacles but realized he couldn't reach her, so all he could do is pretty much beg for mercy and then she let go, smacking his mouth back into him and knocked him down… only the cork in his mouth was destroyed. He got back up and was majorly pissed, as he jumped and sprayed ink everywhere with his mouth before spraying ink right at her.

"Whoa!" She quickly avoided the attack as she then ran over to him and punched him, not realizing that his tentacles regrew as he blocked the attack and then whacked her away before pounding her into the ground repeatedly, which she got back up after he was done. She was pretty banged up and bruised. "I can do this all day!" She smirked. "Now give me that shiny!" She exclaimed and then ran over to him, but he proceeded to spit a stream of goop at her to knock her down, though she shook it off and then noticed her locket was covered in ink.

"You… YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO MY LOCKET!" She screamed and ran straight to him, punching him in the face repeatedly and before he could try anything, she jumped to his side and proceeded to impale him with her machete… multiple times as all he could do is cry out in agony. She then rolled up a punch similar to Donkey Kong and punched him hard enough to send him straight into the water below and out came a Shine Sprite.

 **End BGM**

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well… that's… one way to deal with a squid, I guess." Subaki said, while Effie came back with a pineapple.

"What'd I miss?" Effie asked.

"A brutal beatdown, that's what you missed, mom." Percy said.

"Now if you'll excuse me… I'll be taking a dip in the water!" Mona said as she ran and dove into the water where she then came out by climbing on a boat and cleaning off her locket.

 **BGM: Ricco Harbor (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"She's a lively one, isn't she?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. She's one of a kind, I'll give her that." Camrin said with a chuckle and then noticed something. "A Shine Sprite in a metal gate? Fascinating…" He mused as he climbed on a metal beam and started running off.

"Huh, nice balance." Elise said as they walked off while hopping down and then walked to the starting area. They noticed a few colorful Bloopers on a dock where they walked over to investigate. "What's all this?"

"Ah, this, my dear, is Blooper Surfing! All you have to do is hop on one of these and let them know where to go. One tap with your foot means go, two taps mean stop. They're quite lively and don't know how or when to slow down."

"S-Sounds dangerous…" Sakura said.

"And fun! We gotta try it!" Elise exclaimed.

"Alright, have fun!" The Pianta said. "Uh… you guys have insurance, do you?"

"What's Insur-" The Blooper took off with Sakura. "AAAAAAAAAANCE!" She screamed.

"…Oh dear…"

"Whoa, Sakura! Wait for me!" Elise took off after her as the retainers looked at each other and did the same thing with Percy hanging on to his mother's back… which was a good idea because poor Arthur kept slamming into things.

"Whoa… whoa!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt like she was about to fall off but she managed to maintain her balance.

"Sakura! You're getting the hang of it!" Elise cheered.

"Y-yeah, but this is still scary!" Sakura said and turned her head. "I mean, Arthur's having a rough time!"

"OW!" Arthur hit a ship as the Blooper corrected itself… and had him slam into a buoy. "OOOF!" It corrected itself again and had him slip into a metal gate. "GAH!"

The Pianta noticed this. "…Maybe I shouldn't have given that Blooper that hard lemonade…" He mused.

"OW! OOOF! OUCH! YOW!"

Percy looked behind him. "Hey Pa! Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah! Just need to work out the-OOOF-kinks!"

"He's getting himself killed, isn't he?" Effie asked.

"Yup."

Effie sighed as she turned around and grabbed her husband before he actually got himself killed by the drunk Blooper. "I gotcha!"

"Thank you, my dear!" Arthur said. "Nothing can stop me!" He laughed. "Nothing! NOTHING!" He laughed confidently as Effie noticed the others jumping off of a ramp and going through a wall. Effie decided to do the same, but given how Effie's hands were wet… Arthur accidentally slipped off. "WAHOO! Watch me fly, honey!" He said as he prepared himself to land in Effie's arms safely… buuut he slammed right into a wall and fell into the ocean.

"Oh!" Percy and Effie winced as they turned around and grabbed the KO'd man before going into where the others were, while Camrin did a few jumping flips on some trampoline platforms and kept running as he jumped on one trampoline platform, and then another, and then finally jumped into the cage and did with his landing strategy, landing perfectly and saw the Shine Sprite in front of him.

"Gotcha!" He grinned as he went into the portal along with Mona after she did some swimming.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Nohrians and Hoshidans…_

 **BGM: Secret Course**

"Hey you kids! You want to go through this obstacle course and win a prize? Hop on any of these three Bloopers!"

"Um, Elise… h-how about you do this? You were doing better than me anyway…"

"Sure!" Elise nodded and then patted Sakura on the shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it." She giggled and then quickly took off, splashing them all in her wake as she quickly swerved through the blocks with ease. She then dodged the rotating platforms, where she then went through more blocks and turned the corner where she saw some low walls and bent her legs and then extended them, having the Blooper jump with her as they both went through two of the walls before landing perfectly. She took a sharp left and then when she returned to the others, she tapped her feet two times to stop her right at the finish line.

"Whoa! Thirty seconds! That's a record for sure! Here's your prize!" The Pianta said, giving her a Shine Sprite.

"Hooray!" Elise smiled.

"…Wait a minute, you gave her a Shine Sprite as a prize." Hana said suspiciously. "Why didn't you return it to the Shine Gate?"

"I was _going_ to but… I… uh…"

"You decided to keep it for yourself. For shame." Elise said and then noticed something shiny out of his pocket. "You have another one, don't you?"

"No! I do not! You have no proof! Now get your nosy butt out of my business and go away, you annoying brat!"

Effie's eye twitched and grabbed the Pianta by the collar. "Yipe!"

"No one calls my best friend an annoying brat." She said coldly. "Now, you give us that other Shine Sprite you have and apologize to Lady Elise, or so help me, you'll be collecting something _else_ other than Shine Sprites."

"Wh-what would that be?" He asked as he only saw the cold harsh glare the woman was giving him. "Okay okay okay! Here's the last Shine Sprite I have! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Elise took the other one. "Alright, Effie, you can let him go." She said.

"Consider this a warning, scumbag." Effie said and tossed him into the water and turned around and back to her usual demeanor. "Alright, shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Elise nodded and then they walked into the portal while the Pianta came out of the water.

"Hack! Plepth!" He groaned. "…Everyone's a critic."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in Delfino… specifically, where the box breaking is going on…_

"Hiyah!" Pit exclaimed, firing several arrows at some boxes while Taiyang and Qrow took care of the rest of them until there was none left.

"Well done!" The Pianta cheered. "Here's your prize!" He said, handing them a Shine Sprite.

"Awesome, tha-wait a second…" Pit turned to the Pianta. "How many Shine Sprites are you holding?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Your island is suffering from the Shine Sprite famine and you're holding a few of them hostage until someone breaks your boxes?" Pit asked.

"He has a point." Taiyang glared. "Why couldn't you take it back?"

"Well, you see… I… uh… it's good for business?"

"Uh-huh… sure… and you just got pick pocketed." Taiyang said.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as he turned to see Qrow holding the other Shine Sprite.

"Well, would you look at that." He chuckled. "…You're in serious trouble."

"You can't do this to me! I'm well known around here!" He said as Qrow casually walked outside.

"Hey cops! We got someone hoarding Shine Sprites over here!" He said, catching their attention as they quickly ran over to them and after the explanation, the poor Pianta was taken into custody.

"Heh, awesome." Pit chuckled.

"Yup." Taiyang smirked before it disappeared and then glared at the young angel. "So… what's this about you dating my daughter?"

Pit froze in place. "Uh… well…"

* * *

 _Near the lighthouse…_

Mario took care of the black Polluted Piranha Plant with one last spray as it dove back into the ground and disappeared. "Six times, that's a new one." He said as Captain Toad emerged from the ground.

"Blegh!" He groaned as Mario cleaned him up. "Thanks! I was trying to chase that guy but he sucked me into the goop from that. I thought I was a goner!"

"Next time, be more careful."

"I will!" Captain Toad saluted and then the ground started to rumble. "Uh… why is the place rumbling?" He wondered and then the Lighthouse rose from the ground and taking Captain Toad with him. "WAAAAAAAH!"

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed as the Lighthouse was back to normal… with Captain Toad up top. "Don't worry! I'll find a way to get you down!"

"This is just great…" Captain Toad muttered and then saw the rock on top of the Lighthouse. "Eh? What's this?" He wondered as he grabbed his pickaxe from his backpack and then started breaking it until a Shine Sprite was broken free from it. "Ooooh!" He grinned as he took the Shine Sprite as went back to the Shine Gate. "Ha! Another one down!" He smiled and then looked down. "It's a long way down but…" He dug into his backpack and pulled out a Propellor Shroom. "Never leave home without one!" He grinned.

He absorbed it and quickly spun up in the air as he was starting to come down toward the sand… but there was still one problem.

He still was wearing the heavy backpack.

"Wait… I SHOULD'VE THROWN THE BACKPACK TO THE GROUND FIRST!" He yelled and fell to the ground like a rock. The good news, was that the sand broke his fall. The bad news… he was now stuck. "I'm okay!" He said and then struggled. "Mmph… a little help!" He exclaimed, and then Mario helped him up.

"I gotcha!"

"Thanks, Mario!" Captain Toad exclaimed and walked off as Mario turned his head, seeing the same mysterious M portal on the lighthouse as he turned around and went to go tell the others.

* * *

 **If anyone wants to know what I thought about E3, go find my E3 review on my latest chapter of Touhou: Twilight Princess. (I don't feel like repeating myself. XP) But uh, my apologies if I didn't talk about Spider-Man in that review. As soon as I got to Sony, I wanted to cut to the chase and go straight for talking about Kingdom Hearts 3 and spaced Spider-Man, unfortunately. (My man Rhino's in it! Yeah, baby! ...Also, Sora, why are you complaining about the cold in the Frozen world, by the way? You went to Christmas town in Halloween Town and went to the mountains in the Land of Dragons, for crying out loud!)**

 **...But let me just take a moment to discuss about Super Smash Bros Ultimate, specifically this one thing that I'd like to mention... and that is...**

 **I have a freaking knack for unintentionally correctly predicting Smash related things in my stories, don't I? I mean... let's look at my track record!**

 **In my KH crossover stories, I replaced Olympus Coliseum with Smash Bros but I didn't want to get rid of Cloud so I just left him in there and I thought "He's not gonna be in Smash anyway." ...Look who shows up as DLC in 4. (I even got a PM from someone screaming "HOW DID YOU CORRECTLY PREDICT CLOUD IN SMASH BROS?!")**

 **In KH2, I had my OC complain about Duck Hunt and say "I'd rather have Bayonetta in Smash than Duck Hunt." ...Look who won the ballot.**

 **In Super RWBY Sisters, I had the Ice Climbers feel solemn about not being in 4 and had Lucario comfort them saying they'll be back when they have a chance. Look who makes their grand return!**

 **In RWBY: Uprising I had Wolf make a cameo along with Fox and Falco defending the Smash Mansion from Hades' Underworld Minions... aaaand who shows up in Ultimate? Wolf.**

 **In RWBY 64, I invented the Smash Bros B Roster where people replace the Smashers if they're away or something came up (Example: Ghirahim for Ganondorf, _DAISY_ for Peach, etc.) and Daisy just so happened to be in there. LOOK WHO FREAKING SHOWS UP! I've wanted her since Brawl but I was hoping she'd be in her Strikers outfit and not an Echo Fighter for Peach, but i'll take it! My girl's in there! :D**

 **I make ONE Chibi skit for Snake to make a tribute for the man who didn't come back since Brawl. ONE. CHIBI. SKIT. And look who makes his grand ol' return with "EVERYONE IS HERE!"**

 **...Sakurai, are you reading my stories? Cause this is just insane...**

 **Also, expect a special Smash Bros Ultimate chibi soon, cause i'm gonna have fun with this one! Along with some bold predictions... hehehehe.**


	4. Giant Mecha Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Taiyang sighed in annoyance. "Ruby, you could've told me you were dating someone…" He said, his arms folded as they were decided to go to the hotel in Sirena Beach so they wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone in public. Everyone was in said room, and luckily the room itself was huge even though everyone had their own room.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, I uh… well… I was going to but we were so caught up fighting Hades that I forgot to even tell you… not to mention we were back to fighting Bowser again and-"

"Ah! Don't want to hear it." Taiyang sighed in frustration once more before his frustrated look softened a bit, in fact, he looked a bit hurt. "I was actually hoping you'd be a bit older before you started dating."

"Dad…" Ruby whispered.

"Tai, you can't control the runt's lives forever, you know." Qrow said, casually leaning on a wall and drinking out of his flask. "If they want to date, they want to date. It's part of life. After all, you let Ruby into Beacon after all. It was just a matter of time before she found someone."

"I know that!" Taiyang said. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen though!"

"Is it me, or does Ruby and Yang's father sound like Church?" Sarge asked.

"Oh my god, THANK YOU! I thought I was going crazy!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You hear it too!" Grif sighed with relief.

"…I don't hear it." Church said.

"Get your ears checked." Tucker said.

"I want apple pie!" Caboose said randomly.

"Mmm… pie…" Effie licked her lips.

 _What does THAT have to do with anything?_ Hana wondered.

Taiyang sighed. "Honestly…" He looked at Ruby and Pit before shaking his head. "You two look perfect for each other… and honestly, I can tell Pit's a good kid." He said. "…Despite my better judgement right now, I… will approve of your relationship."

Ruby and Pit smiled. "Thanks, dad." Ruby said. "And, sorry about not telling you."

"It's okay, just try to tell me next time." Taiyang chuckled. "…And, forgive me for prying, but there's this one feeling that I can't shake off."

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"Pit… I'm going to ask this once. Have you ever… touched my daughter?"

Pit started to sweat a bit. "You mean like… kissed her?" He asked, hoping he was asking that.

"I meant touched her inappropriately."

The whole room fell silent… and to a certain few, they all looked nervous.

"Uh…" Pit was sweating bullets at this point. "Well…"

 **BGM: Tension in the Air (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Before anyone could answer, Tai's eyes narrowed. "Well, did you?" He asked and nobody answered and looked even more nervous… and then a furious aura surrounded the man. "Judging by this awkward silence… YOU DID!" He yelled, rolling up his sleeves and getting ready to pound Pit into oblivion.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Pit exclaimed, backing up slowly. "Just for the record, it was on accident!"

"I don't want to hear it!" He exclaimed, ready to pound the angel into the ground, but then at that moment, Ruby used her semblance to get in between them. "Ruby, get out of the way!"

"Dad, it was an accident!"

"Accident or not, I'm still going to kill him!"

Then it was Yang's turn. "Dad, calm down! It was just an accident! …Besides, I already killed him once."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job! He's obviously still alive!"

"Can I just point out that I revive when I die?" Pit pointed out.

"Oh good, so I can kill you over and over again!" He exclaimed.

"Tai, stand down!" Qrow exclaimed. "There's an obviously good reason why he accidentally touched my niece inappropriately… right?" He asked.

"Yes, of course! Just let me explain." Pit said.

"…Alright. Shoot." Taiyang folded his arms.

"Okay, so in Skyworld, we have this humongous hot spring where we usually go to unwind and relax before going into a big fight. I thought I could use some relaxation and I jumped on in, without even seeing Ruby's towel or clothes nearby." He explained, seeing some smoke coming out of Tai's nose when he mentioned Ruby's outfit, causing him to pale a little. "I was busy swimming around that I… uh… well, I want to say it but there's a kid here so let's just call them unmentionables."

"Unmention… what?" Percy asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Effie said.

"Okay!"

"Let me guess, unmentionables we her-OW!" Tucker said before being punched in the gut by Yang.

"Pervert." Yang muttered.

"Bow chicka bow ow." Tucker groaned.

"I also had water in my eyes so I couldn't see what I was holding so when I got out of the water, I realized what I was holding and we both screamed. If it makes you feel any better, Yang already killed me and turned me into an actual knot."

"I'm still proud about that." Yang smirked.

"Dad, it was an accident…" Ruby told him.

"See? Problem solved, he didn't realize Ruby was in there and the water was in his eyes so he wasn't seeing clearly." Qrow said.

"…I'm gonna need a minute!" Tai stormed out of the room.

"Dad, wait a minute!" Ruby ran after him while Pit stood there, his knees looked like they were about to give out at any second.

 **End BGM**

"Now you know where I get my overprotectiveness from." Yang said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him being mad at you though, he'll come around."

"I hope so…"

* * *

 _With Ruby and Tai…_

Taiyang was sighing deeply at the edge of the beach while Ruby was walking to him. "Dad, I…"

"You don't have to apologize, Ruby." Taiyang said. "I'm not mad at you… I'm actually mad at Pit for touching you like that."

"Dad… he apologized!"

"I know he did…" He turned around. "But what if he does something _else_ to you?"

"Dad!" Ruby blushed hard. "He won't!" She said as Tai stared at her. "…I promise that he won't and if you think we're going to do… _that_ in bed, we're not-"

"Stop, it's okay…" Tai sighed. "Look, the truth is… I'm afraid of losing you."

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"When you're a single father and raising two kids, letting them go to this school far away from home can be hard and… well it gets rather lonely. So when I heard you were dating Pit, I was so scared I… I didn't know what to do and got so… angry after what happened. I shouldn't have lashed out in front of everyone."

"You were just trying to protect me."

"I know… and honestly, I think he's a good kid. Do I know it was an accident? Yes… but I just can't let go of my overprotectiveness like this. You and Yang are my kids and I'd do anything for you. I'm actually afraid of losing you both and it's hard watching you kids grow up because once you're gone and married, I'm just gonna be by myself…"

He turned to Ruby with a sad smile, a tear running down his cheek. "If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for the both of you."

"Hmm… maybe you both can be good friends despite… what happened earlier a few minutes ago." Ruby said.

"…Considering what I just learned, I'm not sure if I can trust him though…" He sighed. "If only your mother were here, she'd know what to do."

"I have a feeling she's closer than we think." Ruby said.

"Maybe… but I'm going to keep an eye on him just to make sure he-"

 _"Dad…"_

"Sorry, sorry… force of habit." He said. "There's just… one thing I'd like to ask you."

"Dad, you know me, I forgive easily."

Tai chuckled and ruffled up her hair. "Why do I always worry about you not forgiving me?" He said. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Yeah."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day, at Bianco Hills…_

"I don't know what you just did, but you apparently made that thing angry!" Lillie exclaimed, as Petey Piranha was alive and well and was making a mess in the village.

"All I said was that it was just an overgrown ugly plant! Yeesh!" Guzma exclaimed.

"Ugh… this is annoying." Umber said as he walked over. "Hey ugly!" He said as Petey looked down at him. "I'm going to take you down in a fight!"

Petey landed down in front of him and took a closer look at him before laughing, pointing at him too and laughing. "Oh, it's not me you have to worry about." He smirked and pulled out a Pokeball. "Judging by the way you are, I'm sure you can get along easily!" He said and tossed the Pokeball up in the air and out came an Alolan Marowak.

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon)**

"Maro!"

Petey took one look at the Marowak and started pointing and laughing again, falling on his back and couldn't control his laughter. "We'll see who has the last laugh. Will-O-Wisp!" He ordered as the Marowak hit the laughing target as Petey felt a burning sensation that caused him to yelp and look around in surprise. "That was us, genius!" He smirked. "Shadow Bone!"

Petey was hit by the Shadow Bone and growled as he flew up in the air and spat out a gigantic ball of goop that covered the two.

"Maro…"

"Ugh!" Umber groaned as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Empoleon, use Whirlpool to clean this mess up!" He ordered as Empoleon came out and proceeded to use Whirlpool to clean themselves up and then he unleashed it on Petey for good measure, with a ton of water going into his mouth and he fell to the ground where Marowak jumped up in the air and smacked the belly button hard enough to cause him to spit out the water. When the plant tried to get up, Empoleon used Brine to fill him up with water again.

Needless to say, this went on for a few more times until Petey coughed up another Shine Sprite as he quickly flew off again to get away from them. "Agh, I was going to catch it." Umber mumbled as he took the Shine Sprite. "This'll do though."

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's another out of the way, let's get going." Guzma said as they walked into a portal, unaware that the lake nearby was covered in goop and Luigi went on over to investigate on why the gate was opened… and well…

* * *

 _With Luigi…_

"Mama mia, this is intense!" Luigi exclaimed as he was on a cube that was trying to knock him off by spinning, and to make matters worse, there were red coins to collect. "Should've let Mario take care of this!" He complained as he got to the top and then found out there were more spinning platforms and a few coins dangerously above them.

"…Okay, no." Luigi said as he called out Pueo and Affection who happily gathered the rest of the red coins while Luigi jumped across the spinning platforms and got to the last part where two Shine Sprites awaited them.

"So, you didn't want to collect the Red coins by yourself?" Hoopa teased.

"You kidding? If I grabbed a coin, I'd probably mistimed my jump." He explained.

"That's fair. Though, they do seem to go by slowly… but whatever." Hoopa chuckled as he got the two Shine Sprites and Hoopa opened up a ring portal as Luigi walked back into the Plaza with Affection and Pueo right behind him.

* * *

 _With Team MAJC…_

"I hear a shiny… but I do not know where it is coming from!" Mona complained in frustration.

"I know where the Shine Sprite is at." A voice said as they looked to see a Pianta casually sitting on a rooftop.

"YOU DO?! WHERE?!" Mona yelled, but was pulled back by her own team so she wouldn't harm the guy.

"I will tell you if you pay me one coin."

"I will not part with my shiny coins!"

Anthony sighed. "Alright… here you go." He said, handing him a coin. "Now where is this Shine Sprite?"

"Thank you, now uh… there's something you should know."

"And what is it?"

The Pianta grinned. "I'M A CHUCKSTER!" He yelled.

"What are you-" The Pianta grabbed him and immediately threw him toward a window. "DOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

 **CRASH!**

"The Shine Sprite is in there!" He chuckled and turned to the others, completely unaware that he pissed them off. "So, who's next?" He asked.

"Mona. Do it." Camrin said… and then Mona shoved the Pianta off the building.

"AIYEEEEEEE!"

 **SPLASH!**

"Anthony! Are you okay in there?" Jen asked with concern.

"Ow… yeah… I'm fine, but I have a Shine Sprite now!" He said as he broke another window and got out. "We should go now." He said as they walked off while the Pianta surfaced.

"Hack! Plepth! …No one appreciates good humor anymore…" He muttered.

* * *

 _In Ricco Harbor…_

"Huh… wonder what's in there?" Sun wondered, looking directly at the tower as he got on top of the ship and then used his semblance as his clones went and made themselves a bridge for Sun to go across and then they disappeared to where he did a few acrobatics and went into the tower.

 **BGM: Secret Course (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Huh… this is new." Sun said as he saw the rotating block platforms. He quickly ran while doing a few jumps so he wouldn't fall to his doom and then with a few acrobatic jumps, he safely landed in the middle where he noticed a button in the middle of the area, and with he pressed it, red coins appeared. "So this just makes red coins show up? …Okay then." He said as he used his semblance to have his clones grab the two coins above him as Sun ran over and with his acrobatic skills, he and the clones managed to grab all the coins while managing to keep themselves balanced on the platforms, and then he landed on the ground where two Shine Sprites waited for him, then the clones disappeared.

"HA! This is how you do it!" He grinned as he took the two Shine Sprites as a portal opened up. "I wonder how Neptune's doing." He wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Elise and her retainers…_

"Wait, you scattered red coins everywhere?" Elise asked.

"Yup!" The Pianta nodded. "They're everywhere in this very harbor and if you collect eight of them, you get the Shine Sprite that forms when you collect all the coins! …Don't ask how it works, we just roll with it in this world."

"I'm sitting this one out… for my health." Arthur said as he sat down… and as he sat down, he fell right into the water. "ACK!"

"…Strange, that was sturdy earlier…" The Pianta mused as Effie pulled him up.

"Wish me luck!" Elise said as she got on a Blooper and started surfing around, seeing any red coins she could find and weaved around the course with ease as she looked around for that last red coin after collecting the others and noticed it was between some pillars. "So… shall we take it slowly or go really fast?" She asked.

"Bloop Bloop…"

"Good idea!" Elise said as they went slowly and collected the last red coin and then they picked up speed where the Shine Sprite appeared in the middle of the harbor as she jumped up and collected the Shine Sprite… and landed back on the Blooper. "WAHOO! I DID IT!" She yelled as she turned around and jumped off on the dock.

"You, my friend, are the best Blooper surfer I've ever seen!" The Pianta praised and picked her up. "ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF BLOOPER SURFING!"

"Uh… can you put me down?"

"Sorry."

Elise landed back on the dock. "You should be lucky my sister didn't see that or she'd be having a fit over that!" She scolded.

"So… she's a small brat?"

"More like an independent woman who uses an axe if you make her mad."

"Oh." It then dawned on him when she mentioned an axe. "…WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Have fun sleeping tonight!" Elise giggled as a portal opened and then they walked in, leaving the Pianta standing there.

"…Note to self: Stay far away from that family."

* * *

 _Just outside of Ricco Harbor…_

Sarge hummed to himself and then looked down into the water. "Ah, this is the perfect spot!" He then turned to Neptune who was with him. "Alright, jump in."

"WHAT?! Nuh-uh! I'm not getting in the water!"

"Son, my father always told me that you must always conquer your fears! …Though, I always shot those fears in the face with my beautiful shotgun." He said. "Now, get in the water!"

"N-no!"

"Don't make me push you in…"

"You wouldn't."

"I pushed Grif into a snake pit one time and he turned out fine."

* * *

 _Some time ago…_

"OH GOD, IT'S SLITHERING INTO MY ARMOR!"

"You gotta get rid of your fears of snakes somehow, Grif!"

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"Next, we'll get rid of your pesky fear of bats!"

"SARGE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS! AAAAAAAAAGH, GET AWAY FROM MY HELMET!"

"You did good, Sarge… heheheh… you did good."

"I THINK IT JUST BIT ME!"

"Ah, just walk it off."

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"He's got a big juicy battle scar from it that day! …He doesn't like talking about it though, nearly shot me in the foot when I mentioned it." Sarge said. "That numbnut needs to stop being so sensitive about that."

Neptune sweatdropped. "I… uh… I got nothing."

"Alright, get in the water and we'll teach ya how to…" He saw Nora happily skipping off out of the boat house. "…Swim… what's got her in a good mood?" He wondered and walked to the boat house with Neptune following him.

As they got into the boathouse, they were greeted by two Racoons, one of them was a little kid. "Hello! What can we do for ya?" The big one asked.

"We were just looking and wondering why our friend was happily skipping out of this place." Neptune said.

"Yeah, and why do you have a Shine Sprite behind you?" Sarge asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it!" He said. "I sent your little friend on a scavenger hunt and if she comes back with ten blue coins, she wins a prize."

"What kind of prize?"

"It's a secret!" He said and then right on cue, Nora came in with ten coins.

"I got ten of them!"

"Good girl!" He said as he dug something from behind the counter. "Here's your prize, a Shine Sprite!"

"Oooooh!" Nora grinned… and right on cue, a Metal Gear Solid "!" appeared above Sarge's head.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sarge exclaimed. "You want ten coins and in return, you give them a Shine Sprite?"

"That is correct."

Now Neptune got suspicious. "How many are under that counter?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh yeah?" Neptune pulled out a badge. "See this badge? This right here proves that I'm a junior detective and you will tell us how many are underneath that counter!"

"…Dad, should we tell him?"

"No, why should we tell an amateur?" He asked. "Besides, that badge is obviously fake."

"He may be fake… but I'm not!" Sarge pulled out his shotgun. "Now tell me, how many Shine Sprites are you harboring? Tell me right now and nobody gets shot tonight!" He said and cocked the shotgun. "Answer quickly, my little friend here gets _veeeeery_ impatient."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up now! There's no need for violence." The raccoon said.

"So tell us!"

"I will not."

"…Neptune, go get the cops." Sarge said.

"Right!" Neptune nodded and then took off.

"Either you tell us where you are hoarding those Shine Sprites or we'll use force if we have to." Sarge threatened.

"Oh yeah? I run a business, you can't hurt me!"

"We have a Nora!" Sarge said with Nora smirking, readying her hammer.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It does if you've watched the Avengers!" Sarge said. "Now tell us where you are hiding them or so help me, I'm gonna be renaming my shotgun Captain America!" He said and cocked his shotgun.

"I don't know what Avengers of Captain America are, but like I said, we're not harboring any Shine Sprites."

Nora leaned onto the counter aggressively. "Either you tell us right now or I'm gonna be breaking things!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I will!"

It was then that the cops came in, along with Neptune, Phoenix and Maya. "What seems to be the commotion?" One of them asked.

"These people are threatening to riot in here!" The raccoon exclaimed. "They're accusing us of harboring Shine Sprites!"

"Yeah, 'cause you gave one to me!"

"Hmm… we need to do a search just to make sure they're not lying." Phoenix said.

"And who are you?"

"Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney."

"HA! You call yourself an attorney if you're wearing a swimsuit and a painted on tie? Forget it, I'm not telling you anything, you wannabe detective. Why don't you go back smooching your girlfriend?"

"WANNABE DETECTIVE/GIRLFRIEND?!" Phoenix and Maya yelled.

"…That does it!" Sarge exclaimed. "Nora!"

"Right!" Nora nodded and raised her hammer up in the air and slammed it into the counter, revealing twenty-three Shine Sprites.

"…Meep…" The raccoon paled.

"So you were harboring twenty-four Shine Sprites?!" The cop exclaimed and grabbed the both of them, and handcuffed them. "You have the right to remain silent!"

"YOU FOOLS! WE WERE JUST RUNNING A BUSINESS!"

"Yeah, a shady business!" Neptune said when suddenly all the Shine Sprites in the room, plus Nora's, flew up and quickly went over to the Shine Gate.

"Heh, mission accomplished." Sarge chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Gelato Beach…_

 **BGM: Gelato Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Coco exclaimed as her team, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Mario were in the area.

"I know!" Velvet grinned.

"What are those things?" Fox wondered, looking at some round creatures with duck-like beaks walking around.

"Those creatures are called Cataquacks. They love to flip local residents and tourists in the air, but thankfully, they are harmless and do not hurt you. They just want to have fun. The red Cataquacks actually do harm you." FLUDD said.

"Stay away from the red ones, got it." Velvet nodded as they went off to explore while Mario noticed some kind of plant sprouting from the ground.

"What's this?" Mario wondered.

"That's a Dune Bud!" A Noki walked up to him. "When you spray it with water, it bloats up and… well, something interesting might happen!" He said and then walked off.

"Hmm…" Mario mused and then sprayed the Dune Bud, as it bloated up and then… some kind of sand pyramid shot up straight into the air. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He cried before he landed into the sand. "Mmph!" He groaned as he popped out.

"I think I got some sand in my nozzle…" FLUDD said as Mario walked around the place and found one just hanging in the middle of a beach and when they sprayed it, both of them braced themselves… until a Sand Castle popped up at the other end of the beach.

"Oh?" Mario wondered as he walked over to the sand castle out of curiosity and once he walked closer, he saw a portal opening up. "Interesting…" He said and then hopped into it, and as he did, he was in the same place as before… right when Shadow Mario went to grab FLUDD.

 **Pause BGM**

This time, however, Mario was prepared for it, as he grabbed a hold of FLUDD and kicked Shadow Mario away, knocking him out of the portal while Mario strapped FLUDD onto his back. "Thank you, Mario."

"No problem." He said as Mario landed on a platform.

 **BGM: Secret Course**

"You should exercise caution on these sand platforms. They start to disappear as soon as you step on them. They will however come back after a short time."

"Good to know." Mario smirked as he ran forward, and just as FLUDD said, the sand platforms started to sink but Mario was quick on his feet as he noticed red coins in the area, so he proceeded to collect them and as he got to the last area, he did his fancy platforming to collect the other red coins in the area until he had a Shine Sprite in his hand as he went up with a few jumps and FLUDD's Hover Nozzle to get the other Shine Sprite. "Got it!" He exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the others…_

"There's something shiny right here…" Pyrrha said.

"How can you tell?" Jaune asked.

"Because there's something glowing coming out of the sand." She replied.

"Oh."

"I can see it too." Ren said as they proceeded to dig it out, where a Shine Sprite emerged from it.

"Oh my goodness! Who would do such a thing?" Pyrrha wondered as she dusted it off as the Shine Sprite glowed brightly and took off back to the Shine Gate, then she couldn't help but smile as the three of them got back up and walked off.

"This is horrible!" A Pianta exclaimed. "Those things are walking all over those mirrors and that humongous Wiggler is taking a nap on top of the Shine Tower! Agh, at this rate, the Legendary Sand Bird will never hatch!"

Team CFVY and JPR heard this and they immediately sprang into action, ready to take care of the Plungelos on the mirrors.

 **BGM: Vs. Plungelo (Super Mario Sunshine)**

JPR took on the first Plungelo as it walked toward them as Jaune ran toward it and slashed it repeatedly, causing it to yelp in agony with Ren kicking it near the edge and then Pyrrha jumped into the air and punched the other side of the mirror hard enough to send the Plungelo flying… and Jaune. "AAAAAAAH!" He yelled.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she jumped down along with Ren as he landed in the water, then Pyrrha picked him up. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little shaken up… ow…" Jaune winced.

For the second mirror, Coco and Velvet were busy taking care of two Plungelos where Velvet did a few kicks and Coco whacked them repeatedly with her bag before smacking the mirror with her back to send the two Plungelos flying, and then they noticed three were flying as well as they turned to see Yatsuhashi and Fox had hit the edge of the third mirror, regardless of where the Plungelos were.

 **End BGM**

All three mirrors were back at their original directions and shined brightly on the Shine Gate, where it was bright enough to send the Wiggler crashing down to the ground and a Shine Sprite appeared before the gang… and at this moment, Mario walked out of the sand castle with the two Shine Sprites he collected.

"So, what'd I miss?" Mario asked.

"Nothing too major." Jaune said… and then they heard the sound of a train whistle and felt a rumbling on the ground.

"RUUUUN! IT'S PISSED OFF!" A Pianta yelled as they ran to the juice bar along with the Cataquacks… and then the same Wiggler charged straight out of the palm trees.

 **BGM: Vs Boss (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"…Nothing too major, huh?" Coco asked.

Jaune sighed. "Never mind."

The Wiggler started angrily rampaging through Gelato Beach, not even caring about the others. "So, what do we do?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"We knock it down!" Coco said as they went straight for the angry caterpillar and attacked it, but their strong attacks didn't even phase it one bit, much to their surprise. "That didn't work?!"

Mario had an idea and then ran over to one of the Dune Buds and then when the Wiggler came close, Mario sprayed the Dune Bud and when it was about to shoot up in the air, Mario did a backflip and when out came a giant sand dune, the Wiggler tripped on it and fell, sliding upside down on its back and was unconscious where Velvet did a triple front flip and got on top of it, she saw one of the segments throbbing so she did an axe kick similar to Bayonetta right on top of it.

"OOOOOOOOOOW!" The Wiggler cried Velvet side jumped off of it and when Wiggler got back up, there was some sort of noise sounding like a trumpet and the Wiggler was angrier and rampaged just a bit faster.

"I got it!" Jaune exclaimed, grabbing a bucket. "Every one grab a bucket! We're going to send this Wiggler flying!" He said as the others besides Mario grabbed a bucket and filled them with ocean water as they tried to splash the Dune Buds, but the Wiggler was too fast for them because he went past them, but then Jaune splashed one Dune Bud and a small sand turtle popped up. "…Oh come on! How is _THIS_ going to work?!" He yelled, and then the Wiggler hit the corner and tripped over it. "Oh… uh… never mind!" He grinned as Fox, Coco and Pyrrha climbed up and hit one of the throbbing segments, making the Wiggler yell in agony again.

But as the Wiggler got up again, it turned red and was absolutely furious… and to make things more terrifying, it ran up the side of the hill for no apparent reason, but it terrified the heck out of Jaune. "DID IT JUST…?!" He yelled.

"It did!" Velvet exclaimed as the Wiggler came back down and started charging at them wildly, as they tried to go to the ocean but the Wiggler was too fast for them and kicked up dust to blind them and then as they had dust in their eyes, the Wiggler started charging straight for the gang, ready to run them over.

"HIYAAAAAAAAH!" A voice screamed as the Wiggler was suddenly turned upside down and due to the speed he was going, he stopped right into the ocean, and when the dust settled, Nora was right in front of them.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed.

"Alright, you overgrown caterpillar! EAT THIS!" She yelled, jumping high into the air and then hitting the throbbing spot on one of the segments, causing the Wiggler to scream one final time… before turning into sand and disappearing forever, leaving a floating Shine Sprite in the water.

 **End BGM**

"Thanks, Nora." Coco said.

"Don't mention it." Nora grinned as she pulled the Shine Sprite out of the water as a portal opened up. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Peach, Daisy and Toadsworth…_

"I'm telling ya, the Shine Gate looked a lot better on the brochure…" Daisy said.

"Yeah, it's a shame." Peach nodded.

"I'm sure someone will go up there and give it a good scrub." Toadsworth said. "Now that I mention it, the bell towers need a good scrubbing too."

"Yeah." She agreed. "But on the plus side, with all of us collecting Shine Sprites, we'll be able to enjoy our vacation."

"You know it!" Daisy grinned, and then suddenly a smoke bomb rolled over to the trio and ignited. "Ack! What's going on?!"

"Blimey! I can't see anything!" Toadsworth complained, and suddenly somebody karate chopped the back of Peach's neck and then took off out of the shadows, revealing to be Shadow Mario as he took off right as the smoke cleared.

 **BGM: Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"What the… HEY!" Daisy yelled as she ran after him where she saw Shadow Mario jumping in some kind of Koopa Speedboat.

"Nnngh… wha…?" Peach came around and saw what was going on. "WHAT THE?!"

"Stay there." Shadow Mario ordered and looked at Daisy who simply stuck out his… absurdly long tongue as he jumped back in the boat and sped off, splashing water all over Daisy and took off to an island.

"Gah!" Daisy shook it off. "Dammit!" She growled and saw a cannon. "Coming through!" She said and then jumped right on in and blasted off. "WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled, and about a few seconds later, Toadsworth guided the Toad Brigade, Mario Bros, RWBY, JNPR, and JINX toward the cannon.

"He took off that way!" Toadsworth said.

"That is Pinna Island! The perpetrator must be going that way!" FLUDD said.

"And we're going after them!" Mario said and one by one, they all went in, while Xena was covering her ears the whole time before shaking it off.

"Okay… calm down… it's just one cannon." She said as she got in and was the last to be blasted off to Pinna Park.

* * *

 _With Daisy…_

Daisy landed on her feet the minute she entered Pinna Park. "…Wow, that was awesome!" She said and then noticed everyone else landing.

"Don't worry, princess! We're coming to save you!" Captain Toad declared as they ran through the steps and went into the park where Shadow Mario took off while they dodged the Electro Koopas until they got to the pool.

 **End BGM**

Shadow Mario jumped over to the pool and stared at all of them, all of them glaring at him. "Where's Peach! Tell us!" Mario ordered.

"We're not afraid of you! We're not running away from you!" Captain Toad declared.

"Oh… _really?"_ Shadow Mario smirked as suddenly, the pool started to splash around before starting to split open… and then a robotic version of Bowser rose from the ground and roared loudly before breathing fire and then took one step out of the pool.

 **BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"...Uh… eheheh… we're gonna run from _that!"_ Captain Toad paled and then they screamed and started running around in circles while everyone else stood their ground.

"Oh! What a spectacular show!" An elderly Noki praised. "Is this one yours?"

"Hey, has anyone seen Luigi?" Weiss asked as she turned to see Luigi cowering near the rotating ships. "LUIGI!"

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh, forget it!" Weiss said as they stood their ground and tried to attack it but Mecha Bowser did a kick that they dodged… but Mario was up in the air to try and hammer it, but was kicked back from the attack and sent flying to a wall.

"Mario?!" Luigi asked in shock and then a Pokeball opened up and Hoopa appeared.

"You gotta save 'em!" Hoopa said.

"B-But how? That thing is huge!"

Hoopa smirked and then opened up a ring and then pulled out a ? block from the Mushroom Fields. "Don't worry about how big it is!" He grinned as Luigi hit the ? block and out came a Mega Mushroom. "Come on, you can do it!"

Luigi looked at the Mega Mushroom and saw everyone dodging the stomps and the Bullet Bills being shot down at them and he took a deep breath… and ate the Mega Mushroom.

Mecha Bowser lowered its head and was ready to fry them… when suddenly a hammer hit Mecha Bowser hard enough to send him into the ocean, but he landed back on his feet, where inside, Shadow Mario saw something huge.

"So… this is how it's going to be?" Shadow Mario asked. "Engaging Attack mode!" He said as Mecha Bowser proceeded to get into a fighting position… and Peach was given the "Put on your seatbelt" to which she did.

* * *

 _In Delfino…_

 **"This is a D.E.B.S. Alert! There are two giants fighting in Pinna Park! Do not go to Pinna Park, I repeat, do NOT go to Pinna Park!"**

"What the hell!" Washington exclaimed. "Ugh… this is getting crazy!"

"What are we missing over there?! That sounds like fun!" Elise said.

"I'd… rather not get crushed." Sakura admitted.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Luigi?!" Daisy exclaimed in shock as Mario came back to them and saw his gigantic bro.

"Mama mia… why do I suddenly have this feeling we're gonna be doing this again in the future?" He wondered as he jumped up on Luigi's body until he got on his head with Hoopa appearing next to Mario.

Luigi readied his hammer and with one deep breath, he was no longer afraid… he was _brave_.

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mecha Bowser proceeded to breathe fire up at Luigi's direction, but he jumped up in the air and proceeded to jump down right on top of Mecha Bowser's head to deal damage and then jumped off to which Mecha Bowser ran to him and punched him, but Luigi jumped to the side and hammered him up in the air and then jumped up and hammered him down to the ocean.

When Mecha Bowser got back up, he roared and fired several Bullet Bills from his chest but Luigi hammered them away, to which Mecha Bowser aimed his hand at Luigi and the hand raised up to which the arm looked like Samus' arm canon and fired out a few Banzai Bills.

Luigi's eyes widened, but proceeded to hammer the Banzai Bills up in the air where they were knocked back to Mecha Bowser to deal a lot of damage, then he jumped up in the air but Mecha Bowser jumped back to avoid it and he ran and proceeded to slam into Luigi and then kicked him back.

Luigi shook it off and then felt a tap on his cheek to which he turned to Hoopa. "This'll heat things up!" He said, tossing him a Fire Flower and then Luigi absorbed it and then threw fireballs at Mecha Bowser, taking some damage before breathing fire at him, to which Luigi sent out a stream of fire on his own, but unlike how Mario does it, his was a bit weaker and cooked poor Luigi before he ran over and elbowed him in the gut before using an uppercut to knock him back.

"Whoops… sorry." Hoopa said.

"It's alright." Luigi said, wincing from the pain.

"Hey bro!" Mario said as he jumped to the palm of his hand and then held out a few Mushrooms. "Open wide!" He requested and Luigi did so, eating a few Mushrooms to regain his health as Mario jumped up to his hat again with a thumbs up.

Mecha Bowser fired more Bullet Bills but Luigi quickly got rid of them as he ran over and tried to punch the plumber, but he jumped back and swung his hammer down, destroying his arm as he looked at it in surprise, and then Luigi took his other arm and destroyed it as well, much to its shock and then Luigi did a front flip and grabbed it by the tail, spinning it around before letting it go up in the air to which he jumped high into the air and swung his hammer down, sending Mecha Bowser straight back to the pool and mechanical parts were sent flying everywhere, where the head was resting outside of the pool and in front of everyone.

"Wahoo!" Luigi cheered… before shrinking back down to normal and landing near everyone.

 **End BGM**

"…You gotta teach me those moves!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"I'll say!" Yang grinned.

"Wow…" Daisy said, swooning over Luigi as hearts popped up over her head.

"I didn't think he had it in him!" Captain Toad exclaimed in surprise.

"…I have a new respect for you…" Iris said to which JNX nodded in agreement while Mario and JNPR high fived Luigi… though Nora high fived him a little hard, since Luigi's hand was now throbbing.

It was at this moment the top part of Mecha Bowser's head opened up, to which both of them were dazed but alright. "Hey guys!" Peach waved, but Shadow Mario put his brush out to stop Peach from going anywhere, and then he jumped up in the air with a few frontflips before turning into… a Koopa?

"Eh? What's going on?" Captain Toad asked, and then he took off his scarf, revealing to be Bowser Junior.

"Leave my mama alone, you bad people! I won't let you take Mama Peach away!"

"MAMA?!" Everyone, including Peach yelled in shock.

"I'm… your… mama…?" Peach blinked before immediately called BS in her head and then started to pull something from her purse.

"Yeah, Papa told me all about it. He told me that Mama got kidnapped by some bad people named the Mario Bros and Team RWBY!"

"So you're Bowser's son?" Pyrrha asked.

"So I came here to rescue her!" Junior said, ignoring Pyrrha's question.

"Wait wait wait… so this graffiti was none other than _you?"_ Daisy asked.

Junior smirked. "Well, I had some help but enough about that!" He proudly raised his magic paintbrush. _"THIS_ is my magic brush! When I draw with this, all my wishes come true. A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me, by the way!"

"A strange old man… in a white coat…?" FLUDD wondered.

"That sounds like…" Jade's eyes widened before looking annoyed. "Oh, I'm going to give my grandfather a good talking to about this…"

"Yeesh…" Xena sweatdropped.

"So why would you pretend to be Mario?" Blake asked.

"Isn't it obvious! My papa said "Mario's a bully, he never fights fair! He even brings his brother and his teenage friends!" He said "Junior, you're gonna have to try to outsmart them!"

Junior then looked annoyed. "So I tried to get them sent to prison… but they _didn't_ lock them up and now they came to steal Mama Peach again!" He glared at them all. "You… you pests… stop following us!" He ordered as he got back into the head and started to fly off.

"No! Guys! SAVE ME!" Peach yelled as the head took off.

"No! Not again!" FLUDD exclaimed in frustration. "…It appears they are headed for Corona Mountain!"

"Come on, we gotta go save her!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Right!" Mario nodded.

"Save _who,_ exactly?" A familiar voice asked as they turned to see Peach with folded arms and a smug smirk.

"PEACH?!" Everyone yelled.

"But… how did you…?" Ruby asked.

"Inflatable blow up doll that looks exactly like me." Peach said. "Comes with some voice commands with the press of a button!"

"YES!" Daisy yelled. "I KNEW MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT WOULD COME IN HANDY ONE DAY!" She cheered.

Peach giggled. "Thank you for that." She said. "So! Let's enjoy the rest of our vacation, shall we?"

"I'm game!" Yang grinned, and then they heard something coming from the wreckage as they turned to see a Shine Sprite emerging from it and taking off back to the Shine Gate in the plaza.

"So that was powered by a Shine Sprite?" Weiss asked.

"That's… weird." Xena said as they went back to the plaza via a ring portal from Hoopa.

* * *

 _At Corona Mountain..._

"DAMN THAT PRINCESS!" Bowser roared in frustration. "How did she get an inflatable blow up doll that's eerily similar to the real deal!"

"It _does_ look spot on, I must admit." Roman said.

"I'm sorry I failed father… I didn't know she was doing that behind me." Junior said sadly.

"It's not your fault, son." Bowser said. "Grrr… that princess is more cunning than I thought she is."

"Maybe _we_ oughta pay a visit to those bitches." A voice said as they saw three familiar looking girls.

"Well, you _are_ the spitting image to those teenagers. I'd say go for it." Bowser said, and when they left he turned to Kamek. "I'm surprised you actually found them."

"Well, they _were_ pillaging a village near our kingdom." Kamek said. "It wasn't too hard to track them down. The amazing part was that they were willing to help us."

"…I have a feeling they serve someone else… I don't know why." General Guy muttered.

"I will send my minions to help them in any way they can." A voice said as they turned to Octavio to which he turned to Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl. "Go."

"…As you wish…" Inkling Boy scowled and the two walked off, but not before glaring at him and taking off.

"I'm surprised a talking octopus was willing to ally with us. Where do you _find_ these people?" Roman wondered.

"I get around." Bowser chuckled. "But yeah, we've allied with Octavio!" He said, unaware of Octavio chuckling darkly.

"Oh no, Bowser… I'm afraid you've got that _way wrong."_ Octavio quietly said while smirking devilishly

* * *

 **You all know I have a knack for epic boss fights. Soooo... a simple fight with Mecha Bowser on a rollercoaster? Booooriiiiing. A Giant Luigi fight with Mecha Bowser? Oh yeah baby!**

 **Also... I'm gonna get killed for this, but I don't give a crap. This has to be said.**

 **Some certain people, I'm not naming who, want me to write an Undertale fic or put Undertale characters in my stories. I will not do that.**

 **For you see, Undertale is overrated and... well, it wouldn't make sense to put Undertale in my stories anyway.**

 **Do I think the story is good? Absolutely. But I'm not giving it a 10/10. I give it a 7/10. (It WAS 8/10, then I saw that Genocide route...)**

 **Do I think the characters are a riot? Absolutely! The music is absolutely catchy!**

 **The scenery is absolutely gorgeous too!**

 **But... with all that said, I'm still not going to write any Undertale stories at all, or put them in my stories.**

 **Think about it for a sec. Does Undertale fit in my RWBY/Mario series? Or in my Touhou/Mario series? Or my massive Kingdom Hearts crossover stories? The answer is no.**

 **And if, for some bizarre reason, that Sans or Undyne make it into Smash, I will refuse to write it.**

 **So therefore, I will not write anything related to Undertale at all.**

 **Oh, and I've seen how your fandom... behaves. I'm not afraid of you.**

 **You can pester me all you want, I will not change my mind. You cannot influence me or tell me what to write. Only I can do that to myself. I have the final say. You do not.**

 **Therefore, Undertale will not be written. Ever.**

 **Have a good day, y'all.**


	5. Rise of the Sand Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Guest/EJ17/Guest/Autumata hawk: Strangely, i'm way more open to those than I am with Undertale... probably will likely not ever happen, but i'd be willing to do it.**

 **To boi: Whoa whoa WHOA. Did you just imply genocide is a good thing? Did I just read that right?**

* * *

A Pianta casually walked around Gelato Beach, humming to himself when he saw something. "Hmm?" He wondered as he looked up to see a broken egg in the Shine Tower. "Oh, it looks like the Sand Bird hatched." He said as he walked off before stopping. "The Sand Bird hatched… THE SAND BIRD HATCHED! HEY EVERYONE! THE SAND BIRD HATCHED!" He yelled as he ran off to tell everyone at Gelato Beach the good news.

* * *

 _Back in the plaza, specifically with Arthur…_

 **BGM: Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Step right up, step right up!" A Pianta exclaimed as he was on a boat underneath a building with a peculiar hole in it. "Test your might and wit with this newest contraption!"

"What's going on?" Arthur walked over.

"You, my friend! Are you willing to go into this hole?"

Arthur chuckled. "I'm always up for the challenge."

"Excellent! Now please, step right up!" He encouraged as Arthur stepped onto the boat and proceeded to climb into the hole… to find out that he's in some kind of Pachinko Machine.

"What is this contraption that I'm on?" Arthur wondered as he curiously looked around and then looked at the trampoline as he curiously jumped on it, and then was launched into the air. "WHOOOOA!" He yelled, collecting three red coins at the process but since he went up too fast, he went right into the hole and fell back where the Pianta was at.

"So how'd it go?" Pianta asked.

"What was that contraption I was on?"

"A Pachinko Machine and it seems you don't have the prize. Would you like to try again?"

Arthur chuckled. "I'd be more than happy to!" He said as he got in while Percy watched.

"Hmm…" He mused.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Bianco Hills…_

 **BGM: Bianco Hills (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"There is one last Red Coin, Mario." FLUDD said.

"Where is it?" He asked as he was on a tight rope near the windmill.

"Over there." FLUDD said as Mario looked over to see one last Red Coin floating in the air.

"Aha!" He grinned as he switched over to the Hover Nozzle and proceeded to hover over to the one tight rope before he landed on it and proceeded to jump up to grab it with the help of FLUDD, and then, the Shine Sprite appeared in his hands.

"Another one has been caught." FLUDD said as they dove into the water where FLUDD recharged and then Mario got out of the water.

"Well, let's-a-" Mario was punched in the cheek. "OOOF!" He yelled and was knocked back.

"That was for stealing Mama Peach away."

Mario shook it off and saw Shadow Mario in front of him. "Junior…" He growled.

"You stole her from me _again,_ and this time I'm going to beat you. I know all of your moves!"

"She got out on her own terms and you know it."

"LIAR!"

"There is no reasoning with him." FLUDD said. "…Then again, when are the Koopa Troop ever reasonable?"

Shadow Mario cracked his knuckles. "It would only be fair if we were in the same height and matching abilities."

"You can't match my abilities." Mario said.

"We'll see about that!" Shadow Mario growled.

 **BGM: Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Mario and Shadow Mario ran toward each other and punched each other, both of their fists connecting to each other as they were knocked back. Shadow Mario ran over and did a triple front flip, though it was a bit sloppier than the real deal as Mario did his own triple jump and when both met each other, Shadow Mario tried to punch, but Mario was faster and punched him straight to the ground.

Shadow Mario got back up after he hit the ground and then ran toward Mario again, punching him right in the gut, but was surprised that Mario didn't flinch. Mario did a powerful uppercut to knock him back and to which he ran straight over to him and punched him, but Shadow Mario blocked with his hand and tried to punch him, only for Mario to grab it as both of them were glaring at each other before Mario did a sweep kick to knock him off of his feet and then punched him to the ground.

Mario then tried to kick him, but Shadow Mario rolled out of the way in time and kicked him to the side where he then did a few punches to try and knock Mario down, but since Shadow Mario doesn't have Mario's strength, he barely even flinched as Mario wound up a punch and punched him in the face to where he was launch back several feet.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Shadow Mario exclaimed, taking out his paintbrush and quickly painting a few Goobles and Piranha Plants to help him, but Mario had FLUDD take care of them easily and then Mario had the idea to charge FLUDD up with water.

"I assume you have something in mind." FLUDD said.

"I do." He smirked as Shadow Mario ran over to Mario and tried to whack him with the paintbrush wildly, but Mario dodged every one of them, wondering if Junior ever fought before. Mario quickly jumped to the side and before Shadow Mario could even react, FLUDD sprayed him hard to which Shadow Mario slammed into a wall and dropped a few things in the process where Shadow Mario was back to being Junior once more.

 **End BGM**

"It appears that Junior was holding the Rocket Nozzle and the Turbo Nozzle hostage." FLUDD informed. "…And another Shine Sprite!"

Mario quickly picked up the Rocket Nozzle and Turbo Nozzle. "I think we should have Jade install these in you."

"That would be reasonable." FLUDD said as Mario grabbed the Shine Sprite while he was at it.

"So, Junior… have you ever fought before?" Mario asked.

"Grr… no!" Junior growled. "I've studied all of your moves that you did while you were storming Papa's castle so I wanted to be like _you_ when we battled! I hit you, you should be reeling in pain!"

"And there it is." Mario said. "You did hit me, but it wasn't as hard as you expected it to be. Now why is that?"

"'Cause you hit like a truck!"

"Aside from _that_ , it is because you were too predictable and your jumping was too sloppy."

"I am not _predictable!"_

"I hate to be _that_ machine, but you definitely were predictable." FLUDD chimed in.

"Quiet, you!" Junior growled as he grabbed his paintbrush again. "I _will_ fight you again, Mario! This time I'll get better!"

Mario turned his back to him as a portal opened up, which would take him back to the Plaza. "Junior… leave the fighting to your father. He did not need to bring you into this mess." He said. "Oh… and by the way…" He turned to him. "I went easy on you." He said and walked in.

"Grrr…" Junior punched the ground in frustration. "You went easy on me?!" He exclaimed and glared hard at the portal. "I'll fight you again! You hear me, you big meanie?! I'LL FIGHT YOU AGAIN AND I'LL BE BETTER THAN EVER! AND YOU BETTER BE GIVING IT YOUR ALL NEXT TIME!" He yelled as he painted a portal back to Corona Mountain and walked in, grumbling to himself.

* * *

 _Back in the Plaza…_

"Gah!" Arthur groaned. "I was so close!" He exclaimed.

"Well that was attempt number forty." The Pianta said. "…Do you want someone else to do it? I'm starting to worry about you."

"Never fear! I will best this challenge yet!" Arthur declared.

"Hey Pa…" Percy walked over to him. "Why don't I take a turn instead?"

"Nonsense, son! I think I got it figured out." Arthur said as he went in… and about five seconds later, he came out faceplanting. "How did I miss those three red coins…"

"I'll take a shot." Percy said and casually climbed in.

"Good luck… this pachinko machine is impossible…" Arthur grumbled as he got up.

"Hmm, that frown of yours seems very uncharacteristic of you." The Pianta said, and then Percy landed on the boat. "So! How'd it go?"

"Well… it was quite something, but in the end…" Percy pulled out a Shine Sprite. "I did it."

"YOU DID IT IN ONE TRY?!" Both of them yelled before Arthur picked up his son.

"You did it, my boy!" Arthur said, his smile returning. "I am so proud of you! That elusive Shine Sprite was no match for you! Come on, let's go tell your mother!"

"Yay!" Percy smiled while the Pianta was left speechless.

"…That kid is not human…" The Pinata quietly said.

* * *

 _With JINX…_

"Okay, so how can a golden bird hold a Shine Sprite?" Iris wondered as they returned from the deserted island.

"I dunno, you'd think it'd be too heavy for it." Xena said.

"Who knows…" Nyx shrugged.

"Hey Jade!" Mario walked over to them.

"Oh Mario, what do you need?" Jade asked.

"Can you install these into FLUDD?" He asked, pulling out the Rocket Nozzle and the Turbo Nozzle, to which Jade gasped, and then her eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes, I can! I will install anything into a machine! I'll fix this right up!" She said, as Mario unstrapped FLUDD to which Jade went right to work on him.

"Well, I guess we'll wait a while…" Xena said. "…Hey, where did Nyx go?"

* * *

 _With Nyx…_

Nyx hurried over to a Pianta who was talking with a female one. "Excuse me." She said, catching their attention.

"Yes?" The Pianta asked.

"I couldn't help but overheard you guys talking when you guys walked by us, but… did you say something about a… Sand Bird?"

"Oh yes, it hatched over at Gelato Beach this morning! Something about it being Legendary or something."

"Fascinating…" Nyx mused. "Thank you!" She said and quickly took off to Gelato Beach.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Ricco Harbor…_

 **BGM: Dream Sailing – Gooper Blooper (Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)**

"I don't know how this thing got on the helipad, but this thing is really lively!" Yang said as she dodged Gooper Blooper's tentacles.

"I can't help but notice there's a bandage on his side…" Blake mused as Gooper Blooper decided to swing his tentacles around like a helicopter while spitting out goop to try and make a mess, but to no avail as Yang grabbed one of his tentacles and pulled it off while Blake ran over and slashed it with her Belladonna Claws.

Gooper Blooper desperate tried to spit out ink but Yang grabbed on to his mouth with a smirk. "That's enough out of you!" She said as she started pulling the mouth as Gooper Blooper tried to slap her but Blake slashed through the tentacles to prevent him from doing so, then he started crying for uncle.

"You want me to let go? Alrighty!" Yang said and then let go of his mouth to which Gooper Blooper was sent flying high into the sky, to which a star flashed in the sky and then a Shine Sprite gently came down.

 **End BGM**

"I think you let go a little too hard…" Blake said.

"Ah, he'll be fine." Yang said as she grabbed the Shine Sprite. "Alright, let's go and-"

Suddenly, blue ink was splattered all over the helipad and surrounded the two girls. "What the heck?" Yang asked and then Inkling Boy landed on the helipad. "Uh… hi?"

Inkling Boy said nothing and aimed the Splattershot at the two girls. "Another two versus one? Look, kid… why don't you just-"

Suddenly a blinding light blinded the two of them and then Blake felt herself pinned to the ground. "Nngh!"

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed and saw who was on top of her. "You…"

"Hey, blondie… it's you and me." Inkling Boy said.

"Alright… if you say so!" Yang said, activating her gauntlets.

"Remember me?"

Blake glared at her. "Oh, could I possibly forget?" She asked, kicking Dark Blake off of her.

"You'll pay for what you did to Dark Yang!" She exclaimed.

"That was Yang's fault, not mine!"

"She's your teammate, making it all of your fault… and once I'm done with you, I'll take care of the blonde kid. No one takes out my teammate!"

Blake sighed. "You're consumed by revenge. You're already damaging yourself because of-"

"Don't give me that 'consumed by revenge' crap, nothing ever comes out of it. I'll still kill you right here!"

"…You're going down a dangerous path. You may be my evil doppelganger, but you shouldn't be doing this." Blake said.

"Are you seriously trying to talk me out of this?" Dark Blake questioned. "I'm an evil clone, just like you said. You're suppose to try to kill bad copies, not spare them."

"I'm still going to stop you on this path myself."

"Bring it on!"

 **BGM: Splattack! (Splatoon)**

Yang jumped into the air and punched Inkling Boy, knocking him back to which he quickly shot her up with ink, but she jumped to the side and then Inkling Boy dove right into the ink and disappeared from Yang's view. "What…? Where did you go?" She asked before Inkling Boy jumped out and switched to the Inkbrush and then swung it to hit Yang. "Gah!" She quickly punched him right in the face to knock him back.

Blake and Dark Blake were clashing with their blades repeatedly, until Dark Blake quickly flashed Blake in the eyes to blind her for a few seconds and then tackled her to the ground, but Blake kicked her off and then switched Gambol Shroud to its gun function and shot her a few times to knock her back. Dark Blake recovered went over to slash her, but Blake disappeared and reappeared next to her and punched Dark Blake in the head before kicking her in the gut.

Inkling Boy pulled out a Blaster and shot at Yang, to which she quickly dodged with a smirk, but to her surprise, the Blaster exploded at a short distance and covered Yang up with ink. "Okay, what is _WITH_ you?!" She demanded to know before jumping over to punch him, to which he proceeded to shoot her with the Splattershot again.

Dark Blake jumped up in the air and kicked Blake, but she blocked the attack to which she grabbed her by the leg and threw her down into the ink, to which she punched her but she rolled out of the way, not caring that she was covered in ink as Blake quickly switched back to the Belladonna Claws and slashed her repeatedly before sweep kicking to knock her down and then slashed her away.

Inkling Boy pulled out a Splat Bomb and threw it at Yang, but she was having none of it and kicked it back to him as it exploded in his face but since it was his own color, it didn't really phase him. He dove back into the ink as she quickly shot the ink repeatedly to try and get him, but he was too quick and jumped out of the ink and pulled out the Splat Roller and smacked her in the face with it, to which she responded with a hearty punch to the face, to which she knocked him off of the helipad and into the water below.

"Give it up!" Dark Blake said, grabbing her by the throat. "You're gonna die!"

"No… no I am not!" Blake said, kicking her off and with one swift attack, she slashed her hard enough on the face.

"YAAAGH!" She yelled, having some nasty claw marks on her face with some blood dripping down her face and then Yang came in and punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her high into the air and then she jumped up and punched her into the ground to finish her off.

"You done yet?" Yang glared.

"Nnngh…" Dark Blake glared at them both before blinding them both in a flash of light, and when the light disappeared, she was gone.

 **End BGM**

"You alright?" Yang asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I'm starting to wonder if you killing Dark Yang sent her off the deep end." Blake said.

"Oh please, they're all mentally unstable. Just look at Dark Ruby."

Blake chuckled. "What am I thinking…" She said as she walked over to the edge and looked down. "…Hey uh, is he gonna be alright?"

"What do you mean? He can swim, can't he?" Yang asked as she looked down into the water to see him struggling to get to the top.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh no…" Yang quietly said as she quickly dove into the water where she grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface, before punching him in the stomach for him to cough out water.

"Gah!" Inkling Boy exclaimed and looked at Yang. "You… saved me?"

"Well, yeah… you might have attacked me, but I have a feeling you're doing this because of… something, I dunno." Yang shrugged. "You look like a good kid so I have to ask… why did you attack us like that?"

"…I don't want to say it…"

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ personal."

"I said, I don't want to say it!" He said, quickly turning into his Squid Form and quickly launching away.

"…Did he just…?" Blake wondered before sighing. "It's the Mushroom Kingdom, don't question it." She told herself.

"Weiss would be having a conniption over that." Yang said as they noticed a Shine Sprite coming down. "Oh hey look! Another one!" She said as she took it. "Still, I wonder what made him attack us?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it might be bad." Blake said.

Yang smiled a bit. "Yeah… but I have a feeling we might be seeing him again. Maybe." She said as a portal opened up near them to which they quickly went back into the Plaza.

* * *

 _At Gelato Beach…_

 **BGM: Gelato Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Oh, this is so cool!" Daisy exclaimed. "Deep sea diving was a good idea!"

Peach giggled. "I know! And it has such a beautiful coral reef!"

"Not to mention that it has some beautiful red coins!"

"…Uh, red coins?" Peach tilted her head. "Don't you mean the fish?"

"No, I actually saw some red coins down there." Daisy said.

"Oh… do you want to collect them?"

"Heck yeah! I'm not saying no to _that!"_ She grinned as they dove back underwater while in the juice bar, Ruby, Qrow and Tai were staring at a Shine Sprite inside some Plexiglas.

"Okay, why is there a Shine Sprite in there?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." The female Pianta said. "We woke up one day and boom, there it was. We've tried everything but this dumb Plexiglas won't even budge! We're trying to get it out from above but there's this rotor that refuses to shut off." She said.

* * *

 _Up above…_

"Okay, I think I got it!" A Pianta said, trying to pry it off with a crowbar.

 **SNAP!**

"Aha!" He grinned, but then saw the crowbar was destroyed. "Aww… that's the sixteenth one this week!" He said. "We need another crowbar, stat!"

* * *

 _Down below…_

"…We lost another one? Crowbars shouldn't be breaking like that!" She groaned. "Well, at this point, I don't think we'll ever get it out of there!"

"Stand back, I got this!" Ruby quickly pulled out Crescent Rose and slashed it several times… but it didn't break off, so Qrow decided to try it too, but with no such luck.

"Damn, that's some plexiglas." Qrow said.

"Maybe…" Tai wound up his arm and let out a powerful punch, but instead, a mini shockwave went through his arm and through his entire body. "OW!"

"Yeah, punching it would work." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Told ya." The Pianta shrugged.

"Well, we'll probably figure out a way, I guess." Ruby shrugged and then they walked off, unaware of Nyx on top of a hill, overlooking the Shine Tower.

 _So that's where it hatched, but I don't see the Sand Bird._ Nyx thought to herself. _Not to mention I'm not picking up any source of movement with my semblance aside from the others. I need to take a closer look._ She thought and then slid down where she jumped off at the right moment, hitting the trampoline and diving right into the Shine Tower where a portal opened up and Nyx went right in.

 **BGM: Sky & Sea (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Where am I?" Nyx wondered as she looked around to see she was in the sky filled with clouds and then looked down. _That's a long way down…_ She thought and then looked to see a huge tower in the middle of the area. "Whoa…" She said in awe.

The next thing she heard was the sound of something unfamiliar, and Nyx and picked it up to which she turned to see a huge Sand Bird flying toward her, but it was more at a gentle and relaxed pace to which when it got closer, it went through the clouds and picked up Nyx.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Um… you sure don't mind me walking on you?" She asked to which the Sand Bird didn't respond at all. "I'll take that as a no." She said as she noticed some red coins to which she carefully traversed through the Sand Bird and collected them all, but she had observed that there exactly seven red coins. _Where's the last one?_ She wondered and then felt the Sand Bird turning over to its side, which she quickly got to its side so she wouldn't fall to the abyss, and then it went right-side up again as Nyx casually got on top again.

 _Show off._ She thought as she then noticed they were at the top and she spotted the last red coin where she proceeded to jump off and then grabbed the last Red Coin, as the Red Coins turned into a Shine Sprite. "Sweet!" She grinned. "So… how do I get back?"

She heard the Sand Bird again and she turned to see the majestic bird coming down and offering her a lift to which Nyx climbed on top. "Alright, take me back to the Plaza!" She requested as the Sand Bird took off flying.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Beach…_

"Hey you!" A voice said as Ruby turned her head to see a small person in a Pianta costume.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! I challenge you to a race to the top of that hill! The winner gets _this_ that I found lying near some tropical trees!" He said, pulling out a Shine Sprite. "The name's II Piantissimo!"

"Well, I'm Ruby Rose and I accept your challenge!"

"Excellent! This race is-"

At this moment, the whole place turned grey and everyone was frozen in place… and then Ruby was punched to the side and then time resumed.

"GAH!"

"-On! …Wait a minute, where you there before?" II Piantissimo asked before being shot in the chest by the dark scythe, knocking the Shine Sprite off of him. "OOOF!" He was knocked to the ground. "I'm okay!" He said before falling unconscious as stars spun around his head.

"Well well well, looks like the whore is enjoying her vacation."

Ruby groaned and glared at Dark Ruby. "You…"

"Hello bitch. It's been a while."

"Ruby!" Tai ran over to him. "I heard-wait, who are you?!"

"Oh…" Dark Ruby smirked sadistically and then reappeared behind Tai, holding the scythe to his neck.

Ruby's eyes widened. "No!"

 **BGM: Welcome to Despair Academy (Danganronpa)**

"Hello, daddy." Dark Ruby greeted Tai. "I wonder what it would be like if you were parentless." She sadistically smirked at Ruby. "Now, you can either let me kill you, or watch your father die. Your choice." She said… and then felt a scythe pressed against _her_ neck.

"You cut his neck open and you will have to answer to _me."_ Qrow threatened.

"Oh, will the intrusions ever end?" Dark Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, what is going on?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I can answer it for ya. We're the original versions. These losers are nothing more than carbon copies of us that came out of a god damn mirror out of Pandora's Labyrinth." Dark Ruby lied with a sadistic smirk.

"Funny how you managed to get a dirty mouth in the process. As if my niece would ever curse!" Qrow growled.

"Very perceptive of you…" Dark Ruby said and then her eyes glowed, and before Ruby could even blink, Dark Ruby would have both men to the sand pit with her _and_ Qrow's scythe in both of her hands, pressed against their necks.

"NO!" Ruby yelled and then quickly switched Crescent Rose over to its gun mode.

"Ah ah ah! If you do this, you'll obviously miss and then you will watch both of your loved ones die. What will you do?"

Ruby's arms trembled, seeming to be unsure of herself. "Oh, I can see you trembling. Do the memories of me tormenting you haunt you? They _should."_

"No! I'm not letting it bother me!"

"Oh, once I'm done with these guys, I'm going to be torturing you over and over again until I get bored… and then you will be _dead._ "

"N-no!"

"I won't let you touch my daughter!" Tai yelled.

"Shut it, old man!" She ordered, pressing her boot on his back to which the blade could be felt on his own neck, luckily it wasn't cutting him yet, then looked to Ruby. "On the count of five, they _die._ Now drop your weapon!"

"N-Never!"

"Okay, that's fair." Dark Ruby chuckled. "One."

Ruby could feel the dread in the air, she wanted to shoot her point blank in the forehead, but… something was bothering her about this.

"Two."

Ruby felt tears swell up in her eyes, her arms started trembling like crazy.

"Thre-OOF!" Dark Ruby didn't finish as she got elbowed in the gut, which made her drop both scythes. She was then knocked down by a punch in the face.

The culprit?

A dusty, old crow.

 **BGM: Bad Luck Charm (RWBY)**

Dark Ruby recovered, only to receive another punch on the cheek by Qrow, and then another on the other cheek, and was then sent up by an upper cut. Qrow grabbed her foot before she could land on her back and then threw her down with a hard smack.

Ruby eyes widened, seeing her uncle just save the day, but also relieved that he and her father are safe now.

"Dammit!" Dark Ruby snarled while recovering before she threw her own punch at Qrow, only for him to catch it without even trying. She punched him with her free hand, which was pathetic, so it did absolutely nothing.

"Heh." Qrow smirked as he tossed Dark Ruby over her shoulder before kicking her away. He then kicked his scythe up to catch it before reverting it back to its sword mode. _'At least there's one thing they have in common.'_ Qrow thought, thinking about Ruby's skill in hand-to-hand combat.

They both suck at it.

Dark Ruby growled at her 'uncle' before her eyes glowed again, freezing everything in place while also stopping a bullet from Qrow in time.

 **Pause BGM and resume Welcome to Despair Academy**

She ran and picked up her scythe and aimed it at him, but had a second thought. Qrow was an obstacle, but she wanted to torment Ruby more.

So she ran to Ruby and slashed her down, knocking her Crescent Rose away, and resuming time.

When time resumed and Dark Ruby vanished before Qrow's eyes, he and Tai turned to see her standing above Ruby. "Ruby!" They both yelled.

"Try anything funny, just remember… I can stop time and if you _think_ about hurting me, I will pause time and kill you before you can even _blink."_ Dark Ruby threatened.

 _"Damn!"_ Qrow cursed under his breath.

"For my old eyes, for Hades, for Dark Yang… and that time you blew me up, I'm going to make sure this one _hurts!"_ Dark Ruby swore as she kicked the downed Ruby then picked her up by the chin, looking her straight in the eye. "Oh, you look so cute when you're a helpless wannabe. It almost makes me feel bad for doing this. …Oh wait, I don't feel horrible at all!" She smirked and then kicked Crescent Rose in the water, then stepping on her hand, making her cry out in pain. "Just so you don't try anything funny with that Rose Palm of yours."

"Now… it's time for your precious rose to be no more!" Dark Ruby chuckled darkly and then started to raise the scythe up in the air, and in a slow motion moment, she started to lower it while an unexpected ally started running toward her… and then before the scythe could touch Ruby, she could feel the pressure off of hand being lifted… and then the next thing she knew, she saw Dark Ruby flying in the air with a shocked look on her face, and then Ruby looked over to see a Cataquack standing right there that had _just_ flipped her into the air.

 **End BGM**

"AAAAAAAAH!" Dark Ruby yelled before falling into the sand between them while the Cataquack simply kicked sand into Dark Ruby before walking off.

"Uh… thank you…?" She said as the Cataquack nodded and casually walked away where Ruby quickly grabbed her scythe as Dark Ruby got out of the sand.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" She screamed and then saw Ruby with her scythe and since Dark Ruby had sand in her eyes, she couldn't see clearly and felt a bullet hit her in the shoulder. "AGH!"

"This time, I _won't_ miss." Ruby said as Qrow smirked and held his scythe.

"Even though you're not really her, I don't like the idea of hitting my own daughter. But I guess I have to suck it up." Taiyang cracked his knuckles. _'Really should remember my weapon next time.'_

"Alright… you want to do this the hard way?" Dark Ruby glowed before she was in her Amazon form. _"So be it."_ Dark Ruby growled. For those who don't know/remember, Dark RWBY gained the powers of Pandora during RWBY's adventure with Pit and Palutena, giving the clones their Volume 2 outfits but with Amazon Pandora's colors; light-blue and violet colors replacing Ruby's Slayer outfit in Dark Ruby's case.

 **Resume Bad Luck Charm**

Dark Ruby's eyes glowed and then disappeared, then reappearing to the side of Qrow and slashing him, hitting him in the side and then Qrow retaliated by slashing her repeatedly as she attempted to block them and then Tai came to the side and punched her in the face to knock her to the side. "Nngh… now I know where Yang gets it from!" She growled as she shot the both of them with her scythe to which Qrow got in the way and blocked the attacks.

Ruby came running in with her semblance and then appeared to her back and then activated her Rose Palm and then shot a small blast at her to knock her back to which Ruby activated her semblance and tackled Dark Ruby and both of them clashed.

"Give up, you bitch!" Dark Ruby snarled and then kneed Ruby in the gut and flipped her to the side but then Ruby quickly recovered and started to use her semblance to go around her again but then Dark Ruby paused time. "I'm not falling for that trick again!" She said and then shot her in the stomach before kicking her hard straight to a tree then had her eyes stop glowing, only for Tai to punch her in the back and then kicked her to the ground.

"I don't know how it happened over at this lady's labyrinth, but all I know is that you're going down!" Tai declared.

"Oh, how cute." Dark Ruby rolled her eyes and then slashed at Tai repeatedly, as he dodged the attacks and then Qrow took aim with his scythe and then fired a shot that hit Dark Ruby's scythe off of her and before she could react, Tai punched her square in the face as he did a few jabs followed by an uppercut that knock her high into the air and then Qrow jumped up and slashed Dark Ruby down.

"You're not so tough." Qrow smirked as Dark Ruby's eyes started to glow, before being shot in the shoulder from Crescent Rose as Ruby came back and kicked her in the gut before doing a Homing Attack that smacked into her before slashing Dark Ruby repeatedly and then used an uppercut before jumping back and letting out a charged shot from her Rose Palm to knock her into the water.

Dark Ruby quickly reappeared in front of Ruby with her scythe and had it pressed against her neck. "One of these days, I'm going to kill everyone you love right in front of you… and then what will you do?"

"Try and stop you… of course!"

"Heh… how naïve." Dark Ruby smirked, but then Ruby stomped on her foot to make her yelp in agony as she jumped to the side and slashed her repeatedly and went straight for the eyes again, but Dark Ruby's eyes widened and quickly got out of the way in time, but not before getting sliced in the cheek. "Gah!"

Ruby then punched her straight to a tree and then pinned her there, with _her_ blade pinned against Dark Ruby's neck. "Give up. _Now!"_

"Oh, you actually grew a pair." Dark Ruby said. "…However, you're still the naïve brat. Heh… I know when I'm defeated however." She kneed her in the gut to have her keel over a bit. "Consider this one a draw. We'll meet again… _alone."_ She said and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

Ruby put her Crescent Rose away and deactivated her Rose Palm… before collapsing on the spot but Tai was quick to catch her. "You okay?" He asked.

"…Not really…" She replied with a saddened sigh. "How can I protect anyone if that maniac is still around?"

"We'll get her next time." Qrow said as he walked up. "But, just a little advice for you, kid… you can't protect _or_ save everyone. There may come a point where you have to choose one friend over the other and I doubt just shooting the bad guy would help any favors." He said.

"I know…" She still sighed.

Tai ruffled up her hair. "Come on, I know what'll cheer ya up. I'm sure there's a shop that sells cookies here somewhere."

"Somehow, I'm not in the mood for them…" Ruby muttered.

"…That's a bit uncharacteristic of you." Qrow said as he noticed something in the corner of his eye as he walked over to the palm tree and knelt down, seeing two Shine Sprites. "Huh… was that edgy brat already holding one?" He wondered.

* * *

 _Back at the Plaza…_

"Aaaand… done! Great, you're all set!" Jade said. "I also installed an anti-theft mechanism that can give the would-be thief a jolt of electricity!"

"Thank you Jade." FLUDD said as Mario strapped him on. "Mario, I would recommend using the Rocket Nozzle to clean the two Bell Towers and the Shine Gate."

"Right." Mario nodded and then quickly switched it to the Rocket Nozzle and proceeded to blast off. "WAHOOOOO!"

"Well, he's having fun." Xena said. "Meanwhile, where the hell is Nyx?!"

"I have no idea where she disappeared to." Iris said, and at that very moment, they heard a very unfamiliar sound as they looked up to see the Legendary Sand Bird coming down, sprouting legs and landed near the square where Nyx hopped off.

"Yo!" Nyx greeted.

"What… the hell is that?!" Iris asked.

"The Legendary Sand Bird, of course." Nyx nonchalantly said and looked at the Sand Bird. "Thanks for the lift!" She said as the Sand Bird nodded and then flew up in the air, where everyone else was taking pictures of the Sand Bird before it disappeared into the sky.

"THIS PLACE IS GETTING WEIRDER BY THE SECOND!" Washington was heard screaming.

"So, what did I miss?"

Jade slapped herself to snap herself out of it. "Oh, nothing much. Just installed some nozzles into FLUDD while also giving him an Anti-Theft feature."

"Sweet!" Nyx said and then they heard two bells sounding as they looked to see Mario diving into the ocean to recharge and then hopped back out where he held two Shine Sprites that appeared after giving it a good scrub and then they watched him blast off to the Shine Gate where he gave the humongous Shine Sprite a good scrubbing… and after it was done, it also gave him a Shine Sprite where an elevator had also activated to send them up to a Warp Pipe up top that would lead them to Pianta Village, but Mario didn't notice as he freefell to the water.

"Yup… he's having _way_ too much fun." Xena said.

* * *

 _At Pinna Park…_

 **BGM: Secret Course (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Wait… how is there an entire world in this cannon?" Neptune wondered.

"Dude, at this point, I'm not even questioning it." Sun chuckled as they quickly grabbed the Red coins in the area while also being careful about the disappearing platforms where they saw a group of Strollin' Stus strolling along the area, where they were shot to a wall by Neptune.

"Weirdos…" Neptune said as the two went to go collect the Red Coins as they then jumped on the trampoline platforms and landed on top where they noticed the other platforms disappeared faster than the others, so when they reappeared, they quickly booked it while collecting the coins and then when they rounded the corner, they collected the last red coin and then quickly got the other Shine Sprite while the other appeared in Sun's hand.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Sun grinned.

"Yeah!" Neptune nodded with a grin.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Weiss…_

"These are some huge Yoshi eggs…" Weiss mused, casually checking one out as it started to move… before it jumped out of the ground and roared loudly. "What the?! _You're_ not a Yoshi!" She exclaimed as she noticed the other so-called Yoshi eggs popping out of the ground and noticing some big sunflowers looking partially wilted.

She immediately brought out Myrtenaster. "I'm going to make sure you guys don't kill them… otherwise the Goddess of Nature will have a field day over this!" She said as she proceeded to attack the Snooza Koopas one by one where they tried to dive bomb her but she backflipped out of the way in time to have one stuck… and another crushing the first one until there was only one left where Weiss summoned a glyph and a small iceberg landed on the last one, crushing it.

"And that's that." Weiss said as she saw sunflowers springing up everywhere while the Sunflower Kids started blooming again where the Great Sunflower was the last to re-bloom… and a Shine Sprite popped out of her.

"Oh, goodness! I didn't know I had one in me!" The Great Sunflower said.

"Sunflowers can ta-You're in the Mushroom World, Weiss… don't question it." She told herself as she put it away and went over to retrieve the Shine Sprite and walked away. "Alright, that's another-" A fireball hit her in the back. "Gah!"

"Well well well… if it isn't the ice queen."

Weiss growled, looking annoyed and turned around, already summoning the Schnee Orbitars. "Fire Queen…"

"I'm not a Fire Queen." Dark Weiss glared.

"And I'm not an Ice Queen either!" Weiss said.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy skewering you to a kebab!" She smirked wickedly.

"In your dreams!" Weiss said.

 **BGM: Remnant of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors)**

Both Weiss lunged toward each other, both of them clashing their rapiers a few times before they jumped back as Weiss launched icicles from her glyphs and her Orbitars, unfortunately, Dark Weiss unleashed a stream of fire to get rid of the ice as Weiss stabbed the ground to form a makeshift ice rink as she started ice skating toward Dark Weiss.

Dark Weiss smirked and stabbed the ground, as a pillar of fire erupted underneath Weiss to knock her up in the air and then she jumped up and scissor kicked Weiss to the ground and then when she got back, she was hit in the face by a ball of fire to knock her down.

Weiss growled, not wanting to give up as she got back up and formed a barrier of ice and then jumped on top of it where Dark Weiss carved a hole and then Weiss jumped off the wall and then slashed Dark Weiss a few times and kicked her to a palm tree where she stabbed Dark Weiss a few times before a wall of fire knocked her back.

 _Come on, Weiss… what else do you have up your sleeve?_ Weiss wondered and then thought of something. _Wait a second, I trained with Marth, didn't I?_ She thought as she suddenly changed battle stances to appear more like Marth. Dark Weiss tilted her head before shrugging it off and went straight for Weiss and slashed her, but Weiss blocked and countered the attack to knock her back.

As Dark Weiss got back up, Weiss jumped up in the air and then when she was above her, she slashed downward from above and then when she landed, she quickly did Dancing Blade to knock Dark Weiss back a few and then attempted to do a Shield Breaker… but unfortunately, she had the stance similar to Lucina as Dark Weiss smirked and proceeded to smack a fireball at her gut to cause her to flinch and then unleashed a barrage of stabbing to knock her down.

"You're pathetic… and I'll make sure you'll die here!" Dark Weiss declared, holding her foot on Weiss's gut with a wicked smirk, but Weiss grabbed some sand and threw it at her face. "AGH!" She yelled, trying to rub the sand out of her eyes which Weiss stabbed the ground as a huge iceberg smacked Dark Weiss from underneath to send her flying and when she got closer, she charged up the Shield Breaker again, this time not as wildly open like last time and then unleashed it right when Dark Weiss was within range, and she smacked right into a pillar to knock her out.

 **End BGM**

"Thank you, handsome prince of Altea." Weiss said with a smile. _Too bad you're already married…_ She thought as she walked over to Dark Weiss and put the tip of her rapier on her neck. "Now, do you accept defeat?" She asked.

"Grr… THIS ISN'T OVER!" She yelled, unleashing a wall of fire that surrounded her and nearly blinded Weiss… and when it disappeared, she was gone and a Shine Sprite had appeared right there.

"I should've seen that coming." Weiss sighed as she took the second Shine Sprite. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

 **BGM: Pinna Park (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Hey Jaune! Look what I won!" Pyrrha exclaimed as when Jaune turned around, she pulled out a cute doll, which had a blue standard Western outfit and a wide-brimmed hat as well as an orange scarf wrapped around the face. Oh, and it also had cute white eyes. "Look at him, he's so cute!"

"Huh… neat!" Jaune smiled and then tossed a ring into the ring toss.

"Congratulations! Here's your prize!" The Pianta exclaimed and handed him a doll that was a bear of a monochrome color. One half white, one half black, one of the eyes was sinister looking and the other was innocent looking, one half of the mouth was an evil toothy grin and the other was a simply innocent mouth.

"Uh… what am I even looking at…" Jaune said, looking at it. "A Monochrome bear? No thank you!" He said as he tossed it into the trash. "I don't know why, but I was getting some despair vibes from it."

"It could be worse." Luigi said. "You could've gotten a skeleton doll with a blue jacket and a pull string that says horrible puns. I threw it away and dumped my milkshake on it." He said and then a garbage truck came in and grabbed the trash can, dumped it in and drove off.

"…Whoever designs those kinds of toys must like scaring kids." Jaune said.

"Sakura! Look at this!" Elise exclaimed as the Hoshidan Princess turned to look at her. "They have those cute little Amiibo toys and I just won two of them!" She then pulled out two figures. "Ta-dah! It's Prince Marth and your big brother Corrin!"

"O-Oh my! I heard Marth was a rarity!" Sakura said.

"Lucky me!" Elise smiled and tossed Sakura the Corrin Amiibo.

"I wonder how they got the right proportions for these two?" Sakura wondered.

"Who knows." Elise shrugged.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MARTH AMIIBO ARE SOLD OUT?!" A Pianta yelled.

"…We better move. I heard people get quite angry when the Marth Amiibo are sold out." Elise said.

"Good idea." Sakura nodded.

"Congratulations, young angel! You win a prize!" A Noki said and then gave Pit a small mini robot.

"Oooh! Chibi-Robo!" Pit grinned and then thought of something. "Hey, do you have a little box? I want to give this to my girlfriend."

"Coming right up!" He said while Pit was unaware of Penny staring at the little robot.

"Hey there little guy." Penny quietly said and waved, as Chibi-Robo looked up and did a wave to Penny before going limp again. "Aww! He likes me!" She smiled as Pit put Chibi-Robo in a box.

"Thank you! I feel like Ruby's gonna like this!" He said and walked off while Penny watched the rotating ships rotate over the ride.

"Neat!" She said and then saw Mona climb on top of the ride to collect the red coins lying around. "What is she doing…?"

"MONA! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Jen yelled.

"No! My faunus-like nature requires me to collect all shiny objects!" Mona said.

"Good grief… she's going to get hurt!" Jen groaned but to her amazed, Mona managed to grab the red coins before jumping over onto the gates to collect the other red coins.

"Actually, I think she's doing rather well." Camrin whistled.

"Ugh… whoever placed the red coins there deserves to be shot…" Jen grumbled as Mona collected the last red coin and the Shine Sprite appeared in her hand.

"I HAVE THE-" The Shine Sprite took off. "…Shiny… never mind." Mona sighed.

"Alright, come on down, Mona!" Anthony requested as the ships came to a stop and a few people came out.

"Ugh… that was pleasant… not." Coco groaned while the rest of CFVY was groaning while Grif went to find a garbage can to puke.

"I TOLD YOU not to eat all that cotton candy, Grif!" Simmons scolded.

"Dag nabbit, Grif! You're making an embarrassment of the Red Team again!" Sarge exclaimed. "…And when did you get a twin?!"

"I think you're dizzy, sir." Simmons said.

"Am not, Simmons one, two and three!" Sarge said.

"That's impossible." Simmons said. "There's only one me!" He said… and then Sarge fell over. "Hoo boy…"

"Don't worry! I can easily take care of him in no time!" Doc said.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?!" Simmons asked in surprise while Donut, Tucker, Church and Caboose walked out next.

"Let's ride that spinning vehicle again!" Caboose said, surprisingly the only one not dizzy.

"Anyone got the license plate number on that ship…? I'd like to get off…" Tucker groaned as he and Donut fell over.

"Okay, is it possible for a ghost enclosed inside a robotic body to feel like puking? Because I'm pretty sure do!" Church groaned, holding on to his head.

Then, Phoenix, Maya, Lillie, Guzma and Umber were the last to get off. "Ooof… I'm never doing that again." Phoenix groaned.

"Same here… ugh…" Maya groaned while Guzma and Umber had similar results while Lillie sweatdropped.

"Uh… how am I the only one that didn't get motion sick over that?" Lillie wondered.

"Ugh, I think I'm still dizzy from that… the Ferris Wheel is spinning like crazy…" Guzma grumbled.

"Guys… I don't think it's because you're dizzy. It's actually spinning really fast!" Lillie said as they saw the Ferris Wheel spinning really fast.

"I'm no expert on Ferris Wheels, but I don't think that should be spinning like that." Hana said.

"Let me take a look." Subaki said as he got as close as he could up front. "I see some kind of Electro Koopa snoozing where the breaker should be. It's making the Ferris Wheel go insane!"

"Oh great, how are we gonna go through it?" Jaune asked as they heard some explosions. "Uh, what was that?" He wondered and then looked around. "And where's Nora?"

"Taking care of the problem." Ren said as he pointed upward as they turned to see Nora bouncing to the stop and then she walked around the Electro Koopa while being unfazed by the electricity as she readied her hammer like a golf club.

"FOOOOOOORE!" She yelled and swung the Electro Koopa into the water, with it letting out a cry before falling into the water and dying on impact, where a Shine Sprite emerged from the water and landed in Nora's hands. "Yay!" She said and then the Ferris Wheel started slowing down until it came to a gentle stop… and the Toad Brigade and Toadsworth walked out groaning.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel, you said… it'll be fun, you said!" Yellow Toad groaned.

"Ugh… how was I supposed to know that'd happen?" Captain Toad groaned while Toadsworth faceplanted.

"Let me know when the world has stopped spinning…" Toadsworth groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Washington…_

"Ugh, this is insane! There's no way I can handle this insanity any longer!" He complained… and then he heard growling. "Was that my stomach?" He wondered, but then the growling got louder as he turned around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

At that moment, a certain freelancer appeared before Washington as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Holy shit… Maine?!" He asked in surprise before Meta grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into the boathouse. "Ack! Hey, what did I do?!"

Meta shut the doors behind him, and letting out a growl that Wash could've _sworn_ he heard "We need to talk."

"Alright… what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

 **I have this headcanon that Mario likes to go all out, but when he finds out that you've never fought before, he goes easy on you.**

 **Also, the Dark RWB characters plus Inkling Boy were basically the Shadow Mario Shine Sprites. I mean, did ya WANT to have the same fight with Junior over and over again?**

 **Also, I don't hate Danganronpa or Undertale at all, I just really don't like that Monobear, nor do I like this Undertale fandom that can't seem to get the hint that I do NOT want to do anything related to Undertale at all. And no, that Sans doll being thrown into the trash and a milkshake dumped on it before being hauled off doesn't count. It's basically me how I feel about the Undertale fandom in general. It belongs in the trash. (Note: I know there are good and less obnoxious people in said fandom. Y'all are cool in my eyes! Everyone else though... yeah... I regret nothing!)  
**

 **Oh, and I just saw Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Best. Movie. Ever.**


	6. The Phantom Menace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **Also, to Boi: Okay, enough. I get it. I know that deep down, you're a good person and all, but I've had enough. This is MY story, and you have no say in it. I may be open to suggestions, but I'm getting sick of this one. Just listen for one sec, alright? If I ever wanted to put in an Undertale character in this series as a small cameo, I'll do it. If I wanted to put some music in there if the mood calls for it, I'll gladly do it. If I ever want to reference something from it, I'll do It! But this has to be on MY terms. Not yours. So please, for the love of my sanity, please stop this before I say something regrettable. Just. Stop.**

* * *

 **BGM: (When) Your Middle Name is Danger (Red vs Blue)**

"Spill it. What is so important?" Washington asked.

Meta growled deeply at Washington.

"You want my help? And what would that be?" Wash asked, and was responded with another growl. "Join you? On what, another one of your rampages? Getting your hands on more A.I. and Freelancer equipment?"

Meta's replied with another growl.

"Destroy someone? _Sorry,_ I got other plans…" Washington declined and walked off.

Until another of Meta's growls stopped him in his tracks. The Freelancer didn't know if he should be glad or not that he could understand the Meta, but to make it easy for you lovely people, his growls will be translated.

 _"Like what, screaming and wondering how the Mushroom Kingdom makes sense and how you desperately want to go back?"_

"…How'd you know?"

 _"I have my ways."_

"…Riiiight, anyway, don't you have some other team to get to? I heard from Sarge on the plane that RWBY has this doppleganger team messing with them, while one of them is this brute with a dome-head and what can only be described as a knifle. Seems to fit your description."

 _"Indeed, it does."_ Meta signed with a nod. _"However, those dark teenagers have been losing constantly every time they face RWBY, they lost Dark Yang for Pete's sake. I've been planning on leaving and resuming my own agenda."_

"On getting more A.I? Well, good for you… anyway, I got my own things to worry about, see you later."

Meta growled and pulled out his Brute Shot, firing a shot directly in front of Washington, not exactly hitting him but it made him jump.

"Gah!" Washington turned to him. "What is your problem, Maine?!"

 _"You're actually asking me that?"_

"…Oh… never mind! What is it that is so important?"

 _"That red haired warrior that's with them. Does she remind you of anyone?"_

"Ruby?"

 _"No, the other one."_

"That… Pyrrha chick?"

 _"Yes."_

Washington was silent for a moment. "…No, and I'd rather that we forget about it."

 _"I can tell you're hesitating, so you do know something."_

"Alright, fine, she looks a lot like Carolina! Even sounds like her…"

 _"So I'm_ not _going crazy."_ Meta mused.

"What about her?"

 _"I need you to help me get rid of her. The sooner we get rid of that woman, the better."_

"Why do you want to get rid of her? She's actually very polite and… well, extremely different from Carolina."

 _"You know how I feel about Carolina!"_

"Right, right… my mistake. So, what's in it for me?"

 _"If you help me, I can help you get out of this world."_

Washington folded his arms. "Really… is that so?"

 _"Yes."_

"…I dunno about this…" Washington quietly said. Wash had a feeling the Meta had a way to travel through dimensions, considering the last time he and the Reds and Blues encountered the killer, before being transported to the Mushroom Kingdom, was after he took the Delta A.I. "On the one hand, it seems tempting, but… on the other… give me some time to figure it out."

Meta growled, not liking the way he said that. _"…Fine. You know where to find me."_ He said and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

Washington walked out. "That's tempting… that's _really_ tempting, but do I want to do it to them like that?" He wondered. "Sure, I hate it here but… ugh, don't let this get to you, Wash… you're stronger than this. Don't let him get to you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Gelato Beach…_

 **BGM: Gelato Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"HIYAAAAH!" Yang yelled, punching the Plexi glass hard enough, but to no avail. "Seriously…?"

"Yeah, someone else tried to do that, but that didn't work either." The female Pianta said. "This thing's never coming out." She sighed. "Anyway, relax a bit! Have a smoothie! Enjoy the Watermelon Festival!"

"I'll enjoy it once I get that Shine Sprite…" Yang grumbled as she walked out of the hut, where she returned to another hut where Sakura, Elise and their retainers were at, talking amongst themselves.

"So how'd it go?" Elise asked.

"Nothing." Yang sighed. "That Shine Sprite's never coming out." She said and looked at Effie. "Hey, have you tried-"

"It withstood my punch. I couldn't believe it either." Effie said.

"How long was it since your last meal?" Elise asked.

"Five minutes ago."

"Okay, what's that Plexi Glass made out of?!" Elise exclaimed in surprise.

"Give me five minutes with it, I'll tear it down." Hana said.

"Hmm…" Sakura wondered, as she was drinking out of her banana mango smoothie. "This might sound crazy, but what if you pick out a watermelon, take it to the hut and then when you win, you throw it into the blender thing and the juice will either flood the thing and bring the Shine Sprite to the top, or it'll clog the blender and you can easily take it off and grab the Shine Sprite?"

"Watermelon juice clogging the blender… I don't see how that's possible." Subaki said.

"Yeah, that might not work." Hana told her.

Sakura sighed. "Worth a try…"

"…I do like that though." Yang said. "So! How many watermelons are left?"

"From what I could tell… two." Arthur said.

"They were either taken to be judged at the hut, or… mom ate the rest." Percy said, as they turned to Effie who was licking her fingers.

"…What?" She asked innocently.

"I'll go take a look." Yang said as she walked out of the hut and saw one nearby as she picked it up and then looked ahead, where she saw tons of red Cataquacks walking around and with a deep breath, she walked forward. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" She said, making sure not to make any one of them angry as she walked over to the hut and then put the watermelon down. "Alright, fill 'er up!"

"Ooof… that one's too small." The Pianta mused. "No no no, it just won't do! It's smaller than the other contestants! Sorry." He said as he tossed it into the water.

"Aww…" Yang pouted a bit before turning around and seeing another one nearby, looking to be a little bigger… but the problem was, it looked square, but Yang didn't care. She picked it up and walked back over, setting it down. "Alright, how about this?"

The Pianta facepalmed. "No no no no! Whoever designed this has a sense of humor… the watermelon is supposed to be _round,_ not square! Sigh, I suppose those other watermelons will have to do."

"Oh come on!" Yang exclaimed in frustration as she walked away, wondering what to do since the first watermelon was too small, the other was square and didn't qualify… the other problem was either everyone got another watermelon… or Effie ate them all.

"Dammit, Effie…" Yang grumbled a bit and then as she casually looked over at the palm trees… she saw something that caught her eye. Something protruding at the top of the hill… something huge and round… and green. "What the…?" She wondered as she went over to check it out and then when she got to the top, there she saw it… the biggest watermelon that she's ever seen.

"Oh. My. God. It's beautiful!" Yang grinned, as she imagined pushing it down the hill and having it roll down to the beach where she could roll it toward the hut, win the contest, get that pesky Shine Sprite and have herself a delicious watermelon smoothie.

"Hehehe, this will be a cakewalk." She said as she simply pushed it down the hill where it came to a gentle stop on the beach. "Ha! Perfect!" She grinned… and then a Red Cataquack walked to it, flipped it up in the air and walked away while the Watermelon came crashing down with a splat.

Yang's eye twitched. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT WAS THE LAST ONE!" She yelled as she turned around… and saw the watermelon growing in front of her. "Oh! Well, never mind then!" She said as she started to pick it up and started to run down the hill… where she lost her balance and faceplanted on the sand. "OOOF!"

She got up to see the same Cataquack doing the same thing to it.

"Oh come on!" Yang growled as she ran back up and then decided to punch the watermelon to the hut… where it landed perfectly on the dock, but strangely enough, it rolled to a corner… and suddenly exploded. "WHAT." She yelled, as she then picked up the watermelon and threw it… only she overshot it and landed in the water, where several Cheep Cheeps had quite the meal. "SON OF A…!" Yang screamed.

* * *

 _Several failed attempts later…_

A Pianta called out to her. "HEEEEY! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD THE DEFINITION OF INSANITY?" He yelled.

"OH SHUT UP!" Yang yelled, looking quite annoyed and a bit of an insane look in her eyes.

"Yeesh… touchy." The Pianta sweatdropped as Yang threw the Watermelon on the trampoline where it flew high in the air… and hit a poor Wingull that was minding its own business as the watermelon came to an abrupt stop and fell like a rock… where it was picked up by a Cataquack and splatted on contact.

Yang took a deep breath, trying not to lose her cool even though these dumb Cataquacks was testing her patience as she gently rolled the Watermelon to the edge. "I can feel this… I can do it. This one's in the bag. I will not let this get to me!" She declared and gently pushed it down the hill where she smiled… and then saw it turn a bit and smacked the bottom of the Shine Tower, where it bounced to one of the mirrors, to a tree… to another tree, it basically became a game of Pinball while Yang was cringing the whole time, desperately not wanting this precious Watermelon to be destroyed where the watermelon missed all the Cataquacks before it came to a gentle stop in front of the hut.

"Huh? Phew… that was close." Yang sighed with relief… aaaaand the Red Cataquack walked over to it and flipped it over.

 **SPLAT!**

 **End BGM**

Yang's eye twitched as her whole body trembled, her eyes turning red and her hair burst into flames and let out a loud scream where a stream of fire launched high into the sky, where everyone on the whole island saw the stream of fire.

That… was the final straw.

Yang then launched herself toward the beach and punched the ground hard enough to create a small crater and knocked a few Cataquacks away.

 **BGM: I Burn (RWBY)**

All the Cataquacks turned to look at her while the others snapped out of it… and they proceeded to charge right at her, but Yang wasn't having it as she quickly punched the daylights out of them. She used an uppercut on one that sent it flying high into the ocean and into the water where it drowned in an instant while the other Cataquacks ganged up on her.

One of them bit her hair… which was a fatal mistake as she grabbed it and threw it hard enough toward the shack as she was busy taking care of the rest, while the Cataquack smacked into the Plexi Glass and actually shattered it while it went right into the water.

"Oh… NOW it breaks?!" The female Pianta asked.

Yang, meanwhile, was still going to down on the Cataquacks as she summoned her Xiao Long Arm and knocked several of them flying away to which some of them somehow survived this while the others were either killed or drowned in the water until there was one left where it proceeded to try and ram her but she quickly punched it hard enough to send it into the ocean… and then there were no Red Cataquacks left.

 **End BGM**

Yang finally calmed down and breathed deeply as she then walked over to get the huge Watermelon from the hill while Sakura and the others had witnessed the whole thing.

"Sh-She scares me a little…" Sakura admitted.

"Wow… I've never seen anyone go insane over a watermelon." Hana said.

"I would've eaten it." Effie said.

"Ma… I think I don't _WANT_ to be like Yang when I grow up." Percy said, having paled a bit.

"If… If I ever go insane, someone stop me." Sakura requested.

"Oh come on, you don't have any insanity in you! Nothing could make you snap!" Elise smiled. "…Well, except that one Piranha Plant that messed with you." She said.

"I'd like to forget about that..." Sakura shuddered as Yang rolled the Watermelon to the hut.

"Hit me." She said.

"Well… I think you scared off the other participants." The Pianta said. "Not to mention that your roughhousing with the Cataquacks actually freed the Shine Sprite."

"Oooh! Cool!" Yang grinned. "…Where is it?"

"It took off. You probably scared it away and it ran away to the Shine Gate."

"Aww…"

"Here, have a consolation prize! A watermelon smoothie!"

"Thanks." Yang said and started to drink it.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

Pit emerged out of a Warp Pipe and launched himself near the cannon to Pinna Park. "A Warp Pipe leading me to red coins… well, at least I got this." He said, as the Shine Sprite flew off back to the Shine Gate as he casually walked back. "Alright, just need to get this to Ruby and-"

 **"This is a D.E.B.S. Alert: The hotel in Sirena Beach has disappeared and large amounts of goop are at Sirena Beach as we speak. We urge to exercise extreme caution should you go to Sirena Beach."**

"…Uh oh…" He said as he ran over to the Warp Pipe on top of the building and went straight to Sirena Beach, landing on the sand and walked over where they saw the others standing there. "Hey! I heard the news!"

"Fantastic… but how are we getting this hotel back?" Qrow asked.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"Well, I was making my usual rounds when this thing started to come out of nowhere from the ocean and spread goop everywhere until my beautiful hotel sunk to the bottom of the ground! I don't even know what to do!" The Hotel Manager sighed.

"What did it look like?" Peach asked.

"Well, it was huge, it was white, it was ghostly-"

Luigi paled at this. "Gh-ghostly?"

"And it was in the shape of-… shape of…" The Pianta saw something emerging from the water. "AAAAAAH! IT'S BACK! EVERYONE PANIC!" He yelled as he took off running.

"I am detecting a large enemy coming out of the water." FLUDD said as they turned around to see a phantom manta ray slowly coming out of the water, and spreading electric goop everywhere. This was none other than Phantamanta.

 **BGM: Vs Phantamanta (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Oh my goodness!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"We'll take care of this! CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Captain Toad yelled, pulling out his axe as he and the other Toads ran straight for the manta ray, but once Captain Toad touched it, he was flung back. "WAAAAAAH!"

"Man down!" Green Toad exclaimed.

"RETREAT! RETREEEEAT!" A Blue Toad yelled as they quickly ran off.

"Our heroes…" Guzma groaned.

"Looks like we'll take care of this!" Daisy said, cracking her knuckles as they quickly attacked it, but they were soon knocked away from the massive manta.

"Physical attacks seem to not phase it." FLUDD said.

"Well, in that case…" Umber brought out a Pokeball. "Time for my star Pokemon to come out… LET'S GO!" He yelled, throwing it up in the air and out came Decidueye.

"Row!" Pueo cried and flew over to Decidueye who looked at the small Rowlet and made a little smirk as Luigi's other Pokemon came over to help, while Guzma called out his Pokemon.

"Alright, Golisopod! Let's show it who's boss!" Guzma ordered.

"Goliso!"

Decidueye jumped up in the air and fired a simple arrow at the manta ray, to which Phantamanta groaned in pain while Affection and Affectio used Shadow Ball to have it groan in pain before it suddenly split in two.

"What the… it split?!" Jaune asked.

"Attacks from the physical body do not hurt it. Weapons and other attacks will hurt it… and it has a weakness for water." FLUDD said, done analyzing Phantamanta.

"Ironic since it came out of the ocean!" Jen said and shot up the two manta rays, and then it split up even more. "You gotta be kidding me!" She said as Mario had FLUDD split up Phantamanta even more to which everyone was attacking them, while a smaller manta ray snuck up behind Nora and touched her.

"WHOOOOA!" She yelled, as she flew straight for the Electric Goop.

"Nora!" Phoenix yelled as he had summoned a desk out of nowhere and slammed it down on two small manta rays before slapping one away with paperwork.

"She'll be fine!" Ruby said, firing shots from Crescent Rose as Nora hit the Electric Goop and when she got electrocuted, she simply smirked and suddenly had an idea to which she started collecting all the goop within the area and when she was done, she stored it into her hammer and switched to the grenade launcher where she jumped high into the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nora laughed maniacally and shot goop filed grenade launchers right at Phantamanta, destroying several of them… while one hit Grif by accident.

"BZZZT! YOOOOOOW!" Grif yelled, pulling the trigger on his gun by accident and shooting several mini mantas down… and almost shot Sarge in the foot.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing, itchy trigger finger!" Sarge said, shooting one down with his shotgun.

"Are you _sure_ Nora's not mentally unstable?" Church asked.

"She's just really hyper." Ren replied where Elise let out a healthy dose of fire magic at a few of them while Sakura fired her arrows with Pit, where the little manta rays suddenly started turning red.

"Now they're coming toward us!" FLUDD warned.

"Not for long!" Mona yelled as she punched the ground to create a small crater and launched some debris up to where she punched them hard enough to skewer a few manta rays where Mario did a spin jump and sprayed FLUDD everywhere to kill several of them while a few of them went over to Lillie.

"Lillie! Look out!" Guzma exclaimed as Lillie quickly grabbed a torch and whacked them over the head with them, burning them in the process and eliminating them.

"…Did I do it?" Lillie asked.

"That's not exactly how you do it with a torch, but that'll work!" Guzma said where team JINX quickly took out several of them, with Xena stabbing a few, Nyx shooting some up with Iris, and Jade shot out some ice from her Poltergust.

Meanwhile Peach dug underground and pulled out a Bob-omb. "Oh!" She grinned and then threw it at few small manta rays where Weiss froze a few and Blake slashed through them until there was only five left.

"I'll take care of this." Umber said. "Hey Decidueye, let's end this!" He said and touched the Z-Ring on his wrist to which he did a unique pose while Decidueye glowed brightly with a slight smirk and then activated his Z-Move to which he jumped in the air. "Sinister Arrow Raid!" He yelled to where Decidueye summoned several arrows and flew down, dive bombing the small manta rays before flying up in the air and the arrows surrounded the manta rays, then it exploded and killed the rest of them.

 **End BGM**

"And that's how you do it." Umber chuckled, high fiving Decidueye.

"…Whoa." Luigi said in amazement while Pueo was completely in awe over what it'd become.

"So, I see you have a shiny variant of a Rowlet. I like it." Umber said, where the whole place started to rumble and then Hotel Delfino rose from the ground while the electric goop disappeared… and then a Shine Sprite emerged from the top of the hotel and landed in front of the others.

"Well, that is another shiny caught, thanks to _this_ Faunus right here!" Mona grinned.

Yang groaned. "For the last time, you're not a Faunus!"

 _Thank you… someone else who agrees with me!_ Jen thought.

"Yang, for the last time, I am a Faunus!"

"Oh please, like you could actually pass as one."

"I can too and I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah? Do you have any proof? I don't see any!"

"…Is it me, or does Yang sound a little… stressed?" Weiss asked.

"You should've seen her at Gelato Beach…" Elise told her.

"…So that stream of fire was-"

"Yup."

"…What happened _now?"_ She asked with a groan.

"I'm telling you… that you are _NOT_ a Faunus!"

"Yes, I am!" Mona yelled.

"No, you're not!"

"YES… I… AM!" She yelled, and in one split second, she quickly punched Yang straight to the beach.

"Uh oh…" Ruby quietly said.

"We'll… meet you in the hotel." Qrow said, grabbing Tai before he could say anything.

Mona walked over to the beach, glaring at Yang. "When will you realize that I am a Faunus?!" She yelled… and then got a shotgun fist to the gut by Yang.

"You… You're gonna regret that." She glared.

"You wanna rumble? Well let's rumble!" Mona said, cracking her knuckles.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Camrin asked.

"I wouldn't. Once Yang is angry… there's no stopping her." Blake said.

"…Oh boy." Anthony sweatdropped.

"Alright! Cat fight!" Tucker cheered.

"My money is on the shotgun gauntlets!" Sarge said.

 **BGM: Bang Bang (Hollywood Undead)**

Mona quickly ran toward Yang and punched her repeatedly, but Yang blocked the attack and punched her in the gut followed by an uppercut as she jumped up in the air and jumped up and punched her into the sand where Yang landed on the ground.

Mona got back up and punched the ground to kick sand up in the air and since Yang was close to her, it got some sand in her eyes as she quickly punched her in the gut repeatedly and then punched her in the face, followed by a roundhouse kick that kicked her to the small wall.

Yang growled and launched herself, summoning her Xiao Long Arm and swung it at her, to which Mona jumped to the side and kicked her in the side before punching her in the head, but then Yang used an uppercut as a counter to knock her back and then she put it away, where she fired her gauntlets at her, smacking her in the chest a few times.

"Nnngh…" Mona winced as she ran toward Yang, dodging an attack from her and countered her by punching her in the face, but Yang kneed her in the gut and then kicked her in the knee before using another uppercut, before jumping up and scissor kicking her down to the ground.

Mona got back up, already feeling exhausted. _I gotta end this!_ She thought as she ran forward and punched Yang, but she countered the attack with a punch.

 _Let's see if this works, Ryu…_ Yang thought and then punched her a few times until she did a jumping uppercut. "SHORYUKEN!" She screamed, launching Mona high into the air until she landed on the ground, as she tried to get up, but passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

 **End BGM**

"I told you… you're not a Faunus…" Yang panted, wincing from a few bruises that she got from the fight and saw that Mona wasn't getting up. "Ah geez…" She said as she picked up the unconscious woman. "Sorry about that." She said, noticing her pendant in the sand as she picked it up and walked over to the hotel. "Hey, we probably need a medic over here!"

"Coming!" Sakura said as she and Elise came by as they went into the main lobby of the hotel and gently put her down on a couch where she was groaning in agony as Doc, Sakura and Elise were patching her up.

"Well, that was quite the fight. You okay?" Jaune asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little bruised." Yang replied and then put the locket on Mona's chest. "I think this belongs to her."

"You know… I wonder why she believe she's a Faunus in the first place?" Blake wondered.

"Maybe she has an animal trait that's invisible! That's a thing, right?" Elise asked.

"It's not impossible."

"Maybe she was dropped on her head as a baby." Church quietly said.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Tucker said.

"Well… there's only one way to find out about this." Anthony said to where Weiss was the one to take the pendant from Mona.

"Ugh… w-wait…" Mona groaned.

"Save your strength." Sakura quietly said and then Weiss opened it up to which her eyes widened.

"Oh… Oh my…" She whispered.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"In this pendant, it shows Mona and her mother as humans, but her father? He's a Faunus." Weiss said, tossing the others the pendant to the others where they saw it.

"So… her father is a Faunus. I can see why she would think she's a Faunus, right?" Sun asked.

"I'm… not sure." Neptune replied.

Mona sighed deeply. "May I… see that for a moment?" She asked as Weiss gave it back to her, to which she looked at the pendant as a tear escaped her eye.

 **BGM: Kairi III (Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

"So… what if I am not a Faunus physically?" She asked herself. "I will always be a Faunus at heart."

"Oh for fuck sake! We just proved you're not a Faunus!" Church said. "For the love of God, you are not-"

"Will you be quiet for one second?" Camrin asked. "Just let her believe what she wants to believe. Human. Faunus. Whatever. It doesn't matter. She's still the same girl we all know and love. We all still love her the same, I love her the same way. Nothing will change that."

"But… agh, fine…"

"Just let it go, Church… just let it go." Sarge quietly said.

"Yeah, letting it go would be advisable. She's had a rough life." Anthony said.

"I was… raised by a family friend. He was a Faunus just like my father." Mona spoke up. "I was thrown out of my own home when I was a young age. My pendant is the only memento I have of my parents. I was born and raised in the kingdom of Vacuo… and I started to believe that I too, was a Faunus, and I proudly wore it like a badge of honor… but no one in the town treated me right after that. After I came out that I was a Faunus, I was chased out of the town and being called horrible names. That whole discriminatory thing involving Faunus? I thought it was just a myth until I faced it myself. When I was chased out, I found this cave and practically evicted out all the Grimm out of this world so I could call it my home. I've lived off the land ever since."

"So… you were kicked out because everyone was an idiot to believe that you're a Faunus when you're not." Qrow said. "That's a hell of a town, if you ask me. Bunch of idiots running the place if they believed a regular human girl was a Faunus. Tch… pathetic."

Jen's eyes had widened, as a tear escaped her eye. "So that's why… you never had anyone to raise you like true parents ever since you were kicked out, over something that wasn't true. I don't know what came into your parent's minds to have raised you like that. I wish I had known sooner, Mona. I… I want to apologize for being such a hardass to you all those times before and for being such a bad teammate. All along I thought you were living in some fantasy you made up but… seeing how that belief of yours was such a big part of your life, I'm… I'm sorry… I…"

Mona, without even saying a word, got up, wincing from the pain as the three medics were still working on her, went over and wrapped Jen into a hug. "I forgive you, Jen… we are more than teammates. We are family."

"Mona…" Jen quietly said and returned the hug.

"It's understandable… families have their own arguments. It's perfectly natural." Camrin chuckled a bit where Mona turned to Yang.

"Sorry about… losing my temper earlier." She said.

Yang sighed. "It's alright… I shouldn't have retaliated like that." She said.

"So… friends?"

Yang smiled. "Friends." She said. "And honestly, I don't care if you're a Faunus or not, you're still a badass chick in my eyes." She said, giving her a thumbs up with a wink.

Mona giggled. "Thank you!" She said and hugged Yang.

"Aww…" Weiss smiled.

 _Faunus or not, even she got treated poorly…_ Blake thought. _This is getting out of hand._

"Alright, let's all get some sleep. We got another day of collecting Shine Sprites." Tai said as they all nodded in agreement.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day, at Ricco Harbor…_

 **BGM: Ricco Harbor (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Fish! Get your fish here!" A Pianta exclaimed as Peach, the Toad Brigade and Toadsworth were walking nearby.

"Oh, what kind of fish?" Peach asked.

"Glad you asked! Just take this fishing pole and get the fish in the tank! Whatever you pull up, you'll win and you can take home and eat it!"

"Interesting…" Peach mused as she took the fishing pole and dipped it into the tank… and then when she got a bite, she quickly reeled it up and a Feebas came out.

"That's the ugliest thing I've seen." Captain Toad said.

"You can put it back, right?" Toadette asked.

"You can if you want to… which I highly recommend." The Pianta said.

"Hmm, I'll keep it. It looks cute!" Peach said.

"CUTE?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes. It looks too cute to throw it back in the tank and to be eaten. I'm keeping this."

"…Is the sun getting to your head? I've seen Lumineon cuter than this." The Pianta said.

"No. I'm keeping it." Peach said, unhooking the Feebas from the mouth and stroking its head, to which it let out a smile.

"…Well, this rarely happens but, if you don't want to take it home and eat it, then…" The Pianta gave Peach a Dive Ball. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Peach said and lightly touched it with the Dive Ball, to which it went in and with three shakes and a click, Feebas was hers to which she giggled.

"Princess, I'm uh… not sure how I feel about you thinking that ugly thing is cute." Toadsworth said.

"What may look ugly to some, it may look cute to another." Peach said. "Another man's trash is another man's treasure after all… or in this case, fish." She said with a giggle.

"Eh, more power to her." Captain Toad shrugged as they kept walking where they noticed a lone Purple Yoshi resting nearby.

"Oh! What's a Yoshi doing here?" Blue Toad wondered.

"Yoshis are native here in Delfino, but they all seem to have run off somewhere. It seems they're slowly returning from whatever scared them off." A Pianta informed.

"Huh, neat." Toadette said as they walked around and saw something shining on a caged platform. "Oh! A Shine Sprite!"

"Oh! It's way over there." Peach said.

"How are we going to get over there?" Captain Toad asked. "…Peach?"

"I can float for five seconds but that's it." She told her. "Not to mention these Cheep Cheeps might grab me by the foot."

"Fair enough. How are we going to get across then?"

"Yo Yo!" The Purple Yoshi came over to them with a smile, requesting Peach to get on him.

"Uh… okay." Peach said as she got on him as he got up front and watched the Cheep Cheeps. "So… are you going to jump on them or-" The Purple Yoshi suddenly spit out purple juice, hitting the Cheep Cheeps where they became platforms. "Oh my goodness!"

"WHAT?!" The others yelled as Yoshi hopped on the platform to where the platform safely made it to another where Yoshi jumped on it, and did the same thing a few more times as they eventually got to the highest platform and the Yoshi juice dissolved the goop barrier and happily hopped in and grabbed the Shine Sprite.

"That is not your average Yoshi!" Toadette exclaimed, where the platforms turned back into Cheep Cheeps, seemingly unfazed by what happened to them a few seconds before as they the Yoshi did the same thing as they made it safely across.

"I'm… not sure what happened, but I'll take it!" Peach said.

"Indeed." Toadsworth nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Plaza…_

Mario came out of the doors, holding another Shine Sprite where FLUDD was in his Turbo Nozzle, though he looked a bit bewildered. "That was… interesting." He said.

"I don't think I have used that much water in my life." FLUDD admitted.

"Hey Mario!" Daisy came over to him. "You've gotta check this place out! You have that weird rock that E. Gadd gave you, right?"

"Yeah?" Mario asked as Daisy grabbed him by the arm and took him to a building where he noticed an E. Gadd logo on the front door as they walked in.

"Hello!" A Scientist Pianta waved. "Welcome to the E. Gadd Restoration Lab! I am one of E. Gadd's many friends and actually works for him! This bad boy just came in the other day! What would you like to restore?"

"Well, E. Gadd gave us these two stones." Daisy said. "I was wondering what they were."

"Let me take a look here… oooh… these are not ordinary stones! These are fossils! Pokemon fossils to be exact!" He beamed. "Oh, this is gonna be exciting!" He said. "Now, Daisy… you have the Jaw Fossil, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Royalty first!" He said as he put it in and turned it on, where a few seconds later, they heard a ding… and a small Tyrunt jumped out.

"Oh! You look cool!" Daisy said with a smile, to which the Tyrunt looked at her… and then tackled her, his tail wagging and nuzzling Daisy's cheek. "H-hey! Stop! That tickles! HAHAHA!"

"Now, this right here is the Sail Fossil." He said and put it in, and a few seconds later, there was a ding and an Amaura came out, to where it walked over to Mario and gently rubbed his cheek with its head, and then he gave Mario an Ice Flower. "You might need this. Give it to the Amaura." He said as Mario took it and gave it to the Amaura, and when it absorbed it, nothing seemed to have happened.

"Um… what did it do?" Mario asked.

"While Amaura _is_ an ice type, it tends to live in colder climates back in the prehistoric days… and since Delfino is basically a humid area, this little one wouldn't last long. This is why I gave it the Ice Flower, where it'll permanently stay cold forever." He said. "It helps when E. Gadd sent that Ice Flower to me as well."

"Neat." Mario said, petting the Amaura to which it gently licked Mario's cheek where they were given two Ultra Balls to which they put them in the Ultra Balls and they put them in said Ultra Balls, and put them in their pockets.

"Have fun, you two!" He waved as the two walked out.

"You seem really happy." Mario said.

"Of course! I got me a Pokemon!" Daisy said. "What would make me really happy though… is if I ever get in the actual Smash roster. I'm tired of being in the B Roster." She sighed. "But… given how everyone is wanting people like K. Rool, Ridley, or that dork Waluigi, I don't think I'll ever be in there…" She said and walked off.

"Uh… Daisy?"

"Just leave me alone…" She quietly said.

"Hmm…" Mario mused and then pulled out his phone, calling someone. "Hey, Master Hand?"

 _"Ah! Mario, how are you doing? How's that vacation?"_

"Well, it had a rocky start but it's going well so far."

 _"Excellent! Now what are you calling for?"_

"Well, I was wondering… I know we're still waiting for a few people for the fourth tournament and you announced that fifth tournament that got everyone excited… but I was wondering-"

 _"Ah, about that… I've decided to merge the fourth and fifth tournament together and we're calling it the Ultimate Tournament. What makes this better? EVERYONE IS HERE! …Well, almost everyone. Rosalina isn't here yet. I have this feeling she's blocking us 'cause Crazy Hand kept spamming her inbox."_

* * *

 _With Crazy Hand…_

"Please come!" He wrote to Rosalina's inbox and sent it… and then he did it again. "Please come!" He sent it again. "PLEASE COME! PLEASE COME! PLEEEEEEEASE COOOOOOOOOME! I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA CAVE IN EVENTUALLY!"

* * *

 _Back with them…_

 _"Aaaanyway, we have the Ice Climbers, Wolf, Young Link, Pokemon Trainer, …We're still trying to hatch a Pichu from Pikachu and Pikachu Libre… I've never seen Samus so giddy… and we also brought Snake back!"_

"Really! That's cool. Any newcomers so far?"

 _"Why yes, we have the Inklings, Ridley-"_

"Probably not Daisy. I just had a talk with her and she seemed depressed that she's probably going to be called to the B Roster again."

 _"Funny you should mention Daisy…"_

"Oh?"

 _"I'll tell you later. I'm actually gonna tell her in person. Where is she?"_

"Delfino."

 _"Excellent! I'll be there! I'm leaving Samus in charge… last time I left Crazy Hand in charge, Rayquaza was on another rampage! See you soon!"_

Mario hung up. "Hmm… interesting…" He mused.

* * *

 _With Weiss…_

"Danger: Poisonous Water." Weiss read a sign as she had made the tedious trip with a Yoshi on that deserted island. "Poison water, eh?" She mused as she quickly stabbed the ground and turned the poisonous river into an ice rink. "Not anymore!" She smiled and ice skated forward, collecting the red coins in the area and then grabbing the Shine Sprite at the end of the area. "Another one down!" She smiled.

* * *

 _Back with Mario…_

Mario walked around the plaza when he noticed the sunlight pouring down at a mural on the ground next to the fountain, as he curiously walked over to it and then he casually looked up to the sun… where he was suddenly taken to a new area, and the ones who noticed this were Pit, Ruby, Luigi, Blake, Sakura, Subaki, Hana, Qrow and CFVY as they did the same thing where they wound up where Mario was at.

 **BGM: Noki Bay (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Whoa… where are we?" Nyx asked.

"I have no clue…" Blake replied.

"Why, you're in Noki Bay!" An Elderly Noki told them. "You came at the wrong time unfortunately… our bay is covered in poisonous water and I believe it's from that pesky Monty Mole that corked our beautiful waterfall!"

"…How do you cork a waterfall?" Hana asked.

"That's what my grandson said! I don't think our bay will ever return to normal until we get that waterfall uncorked."

"Just leave it to us! We'll take care of it." Coco said as they jumped over the platforms and started climbing the mountain with Mario spraying the goop on the walls and bringing the platforms back. They jumped toward the platforms and made their way up where Mario had to wall jump to get higher while Subaki offered rides on his Pegasus where they went higher, making sure to take out the Goobles and the Goop balls that were coming down and getting rid of the goop. They then came across the Monty Mole on top of the mountain.

"Hey! Uncork this waterfall right now!" Ruby yelled.

"How about no and you guys skedaddle!" He replied, throwing Bob-ombs at them to which they quickly avoided the Bob-ombs and Hoopa came out of his Pokeball.

"I have an idea!" Hoopa said.

"Oh? What is it?" Luigi asked as Hoopa pulled out of his rings and pulled out an Espeon.

"Alright, here's what you gotta do." Hoopa said, whispering to the Espeon's ear.

"Espy!" Espeon nodded as Hoopa flew over to the cannon.

"Hey buddy!"

"What do you want? Get out of here, ya whippersnapper!" He ordered, throwing a Bob-omb at him to which Hoopa casually avoided and leaned his hand on the wall while Espeon secretly used Psychic on the cork. "Don't just casually lean there slyly! You're gonna get-what's that rumbling?"

"Have a nice flight!" Hoopa waved and then Espeon nearly uncorked the waterfall.

"Uh oh…" The Monty Mole paled… before it was uncorked and he was sent flying off. "AAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as a star shined brightly in the sky.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Qrow said as Hoopa took the Shine Sprite with a smirk and then took the Espeon back after thanking it as they went back down to where the Elder Noki was at.

"Hmm, the waterfall is back to normal, but it's not clearing up the poison." He mused as they returned. "Oh! I know something! There was this huge monster that dropped from the sky the other day and landed at the ruins over there. Perhaps that is the reason it is poisoned!"

"Well, we can try." Velvet said as they hopped over to the other platforms and made it safely across where they saw the giant wall in front of them.

"Well, great, how are we going to get up there?" Coco asked.

"I am detecting something from this wall. Mario, spray some water on that image on the wall." FLUDD requested as Mario did so, and then the wall started to go in, leaving a pathway for them, the only problem was, the pathway started by wall jumping.

"O-oh my…" Sakura whispered.

"Oh, that's inconvenient." Pit grumbled.

"Um, Mario, none of us can wall jump unlike you." Luigi reminded.

"That _would_ be a problem." Mario rubbed his chin in thought as the walls caved back in.

"And there's the _other_ problem." Blake said.

"I can get you guys on top." Subaki said where he had his Pegasus take them up to the top one by one until Hana was the last one.

"Thanks Subaki." Hana smiled… and then Subaki took off. "Uh… Subaki?" She wondered and then a minute later, Subaki returned with a Shine Sprite.

"Forgive me, I've noticed a golden bird holding on to a Shine Sprite and I went to go get it. I'd say I did it perfectly." Subaki said with a grin while Hana sweatdropped.

"Oh brother…" Hana groaned as they walked over… where they saw Gooper Blooper looking out on the ocean, who had bandages on his head.

"…You gotta be kidding." Blake said. "Yang threw him all the way here?"

Gooper Blooper heard Blake and turned around… where it got ready to attack them… ooonly for Yatsuhashi to charge in and punch him in the face, causing him to go flying far into the sky where a star shined brightly shortly after.

"Why do I suddenly feel bad for him?" Sakura wondered.

"Friend of yours?" Qrow asked Blake.

"Not entirely." Blake replied, and then they heard cracking as they looked to see part of the ground that Gooper Blooper was on crumbled.

"I'll go take a look." Subaki said as he flew down.

"Nice punch, by the way." Coco praised.

"Thank you." Yatsuhashi nodded and then Subaki came back up with a Shine Sprite.

"Got it!" He grinned as he climbed out and then they looked down into the bay… where nothing happened at all.

"So… nothing?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe we should ask him." Pit suggested as they went back down.

* * *

 _With the Noki Elder…_

"Grandpa!" A younger Noki called out to him. "We've found something at the bottom of the bay! There's a monstrous Eel with a bad case of hygiene living in our ancestral home! It's poisoning our water as we speak!"

"Aha! So that's the reason." The Elder mused and then pulled out a bottle. "I guess I should teach them the art of diving!" He said and then they returned. "Everyone, we have a situation. We actually found out the reason why we are having this predicament. There is an Eel with some personal hygiene issues that is plaguing our ancestral home."

"Okay, so where's it at?" Mario asked.

"At the very bottom of the bay! That is where this bottle comes into play, for you see, this will help teach you the art of deep see diving!" The Elder explained… and then Qrow picked up the bottle.

"This thing? You're kidding, right?" He gave the Elder a 'you gotta be kidding' look as he accidentally turned it upside down… and everything in said bottle emptied out, including some red coins.

"Oh… never mind then." The Elder muttered quietly and then saw something. "Oh! I was wondering where my grandson's diary was at." He said, pulling it up while they collected the red coins and got the Shine Sprite.

"There's no way we're gonna risk our lives in the poisonous water to take care of some Eel's issues." Qrow protested. "You might as well suck all the water up just to get to him, but that's not really possible." He said, where Pit got an idea.

 _Suck it all up._ The words echoed into Pit's head and he got an idea. "…Actually, it's not as impossible as it sounds." He said and pulled out his phone. "Hey. Yeah… it's at Noki Bay in Delfino… uh-huh… great! See you then." He said and then turned to them.

"What, do you have one of your god friends that can manipulate water?" Qrow asked as he pulled out his flask."

"Well… not entirely." Pit said and then at this moment, they heard a strange noise as they looked up in the sky to see a certain puffball coming down on a Dragoon.

"Poyooooo!" Kirby waved before it came to a stop and hopped off the Dragoon. "Hiiii!"

"Hey Kirby!" Ruby cheerfully waved as Kirby waved back at her.

"And what will this puffball do?" Qrow asked as he started to drink out of his flask as Pit asked Kirby what to do as he nodded and ran up the water, where he pulled out some kind of fruit.

"Uh, what's that?" Velvet asked.

"Just watch." Pit said and then Kirby absorbed it... to where he started glowing a rainbow-like color.

Kirby had become Hypernova Kirby, and when he started sucking up the in full force, it was much stronger than how he'd usually do.

* * *

 **BGM: Suck it Up! (Kirby: Triple Deluxe)**

 _At the plaza…_

"Hey Mona, where did you get that Shine Sprite?" Anthony walked over to her.

"At Bianco Hills! I got it after collecting 100 shiny coins! I wonder if there is a 100 coins in each area? I am gonna go take a look aaaaand why is the water going away?"

"Huh?" Anthony turned his head to see the water slowly going down. "…That's peculiar."

 **This is a D.E.B.S. Alert. The ocean is slowly disappearing! PANIC! PANIC! RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES IF YOU HAVE TO!**

And that is what all the Piantas did.

Yang and Weiss looked at each other as they were at the docks. "Kirby?" Yang asked.

"Kirby."

"I know what we need to do!" Sarge said as he was holding Grif up in the air. "We need to throw him into the water and save our oceans!"

"PUT ME DOWN, YA MORON!" Grif yelled.

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO WORK?!" Church yelled at him.

"Huh… this is unusual…" Phoenix said, looking at the receding water.

"I know! That Sarge guy is picking up that Grif guy like he's nothing!" Maya said.

"…That's not what I meant…"

* * *

 _Back at Noki Bay…_

 **Resume Noki Bay BGM**

"…What." Qrow said as he looked at his flask, wondering if he drank too much while Kirby had the whole bay in his mouth while the rest of the ocean got a _liiittle_ bit shallower.

"Oh my!" The Elder Noki said.

"Holy. Shit." Coco could only say and looked at Kirby. "I'm liking you a whole lot more!"

"Guys, look!" Hana exclaimed, pointing to an Eel resting on the shallow water, looking depressed. This was none other than Eely Mouth as they walked down to Eely Mouth while Kirby was currently holding the ocean in his mouth.

"I am detecting some really bad hygiene coming from its mouth." FLUDD said.

"Hey big guy… can you open your mouth for a sec, please?" Ruby asked as Eely Mouth opened its mouth in response… and they saw nothing but dirty teeth… and a breath so foul, all of their faces went green.

"Yeesh, what have you been _eating?!"_ Pit asked.

"It is likely that it hasn't brushed its teeth." FLUDD said. "It is also likely that it is the source of the problem."

"Well, let's clean the teeth then… apparently." Subaki said as Sakura pulled out her rod and gently placed it on its skin.

"I'll ease the pain if it has cavities." Sakura said as Mario went off to wash the gunk off of the teeth, while Luigi noticed a Red Coin fish flopping around.

"Huh…" Luigi mused as he walked over to collect the red coins, but did replace the red coins with regular coins since he felt bad for it. The coin fish didn't really seem to mind the replacements… and then Luigi heard the sound of Eely Mouth groaning in agony as a tooth fell out and Sakura was healing him up.

"Easy now… easy!" Sakura said, as the teeth were being cleaned one by one, some more falling out until the last one, a golden tooth was spat out, as coins emerged from it, in the shape of a heart. It seemed to have been grateful as a Shine Sprite emerged from the golden tooth as well.

"Got it!" Hana said, taking a hold of the Shine Sprite.

"Sweet! Now this bay should be back to normal!" Ruby cheered.

"…And we need to get back up. Now." Blake said.

"Why?" Qrow asked.

"Because it looks like Kirby is about to blow!" She exclaimed as they looked up and their eyes widened as they quickly ran back up… right when Kirby spat out all the water and quickly filling the bay and the whole ocean back up.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At a deserted island near the plaza…_

"Freedooooom!" A stranded Pianta exclaimed as he ran forward… and then noticed the ocean was rising back up. "OH DEAR!" He yelled and quickly ran the other way… back on the deserted island to boot as he realized what he just did instead of running to the plaza. "Dag nabbit!" He facepalmed.

* * *

 _In the plaza…_

Grif emerged from the water, glaring hard at Sarge. "What do you know, it actually worked!" Sarge said.

"I NEARLY DROWNED!"

"Dag nabbit! You didn't hit your head hard enough!"

"OH SCREW YOU!"

"What was _THAT?!"_ Sarge growled.

"Screw you, _SIR."_

"That's more like it!" Sarge said in a chipper tone again.

* * *

 _Back at Noki Bay…_

"That was a close one." Blake said.

"I'll say." Pit said as a portal opened up for them. "Hey Kirby, do you wanna come help us collect Shine Sprites?"

"Poyo!" Kirby's eyes sparkled as he happily dragged his Dragoon inside the portal.

* * *

 _With Washington…_

"…Okay… that's it." Washington said as he walked away somewhere. "Hey Maine!"

Meta reappeared in front of Washington. _"That's Meta."_ He corrected via growl. _"…Have you made up your mind?"_

"I did." Washington nodded. "…I'm in."

 _"Good. I need you to take that Amazonian girl somewhere private. Alone. I will be there."_

"Right." Washington nodded. _I hope I don't regret this._

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

A lone individual in cyan armor was in a Pelican, alone, in deep space. "Okay, seriously, where am I…?" She wondered to herself and then spotted something on her radar. "Wash? He's here too?" She asked, and then found his location. "…Isle Delfino? What's that area… and why is… what the hell… Maine? What are they doing there?! I hope they're not doing something stupid!" She said, kicking the Pelican into full gear and taking off.

* * *

 **The fight between Yang and Mona plus the whole scene afterward was my friend's idea who owns Mona. Also, the song too. Go him!**

 **Also, someone help me, I can't stop listening to the Galaga Medley on the Smash blog. IT'S SO GOOD!**

 **Also, Delfino Plaza's been confirmed to return. I wasn't worried about it. ...Now if only Fountain of Dreams will make its grand return.**


	7. Haunted Hotel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **Also to that Guest: Miraculous Ladybug? Nah... I don't think that's a good fit inside RWBY. (Strangely, it's better than Undertale. Fight me, y'all.)  
**

 **To that OTHER guest: Oh gee, if only there was a way to look into my profile pic and look at what I have planned for my stories.**

* * *

 **BGM: Pinna Park (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"What in the world…?" Peach wondered as she had looked up to see tons of Bowser Jr. balloons. "What's going on here?"

"We're holding a contest to see if anyone can pop all twenty balloons with rockets!" A Pianta said. "Though, no one really seems to be getting rid of these eye sores. I don't know how they showed up!"

"I can give it a shot!" Peach said.

"Can you do it while riding a roller coaster?"

Peach raises an eyebrow at this. "I think that's a little impossible."

"You're right… everyone gets all disoriented after that first loop-de-loop. Plus, I don't think you can pop them all at three laps." He said. "Not to mention I don't think you're equipped." He added. "As for our last guy, he couldn't aim with a darn from that Sniper Rifle of his."

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"COME ON! JUST HIT THE DAMN BALLOONS!" Church yelled, shooting them over and over again while standing perfectly still, then there was a click. "Out of ammo?!"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Hmm… well, I don't need a gun." Peach said.

"And what, pray tell, will you use?" The Pianta asked.

Peach smiled and took off her crown. "I have my ways." She said with a smile.

"Uh… okay…"

* * *

 _With Mario…_

Mario picked up a pineapple and walked over to a hungry Yoshi. "Here ya go, little guy." He said as the Yoshi saw this with a smile and gobbled it up.

"Yoshi Yo!" He smiled and then offered Mario a ride as they walked over to the carousel.

 **Pause BGM**

"I am not sure if this is a good idea…" FLUDD wondered as they walked to the empty slot, but right on cue, a portal opened up as all three of them entered the new area where they saw the red coins and the platforms.

"Yo Yo…" Yoshi mused with a grin before running off, gulping up the red coins and flutter jumping on the Egg platforms before getting to the end where Yoshi let Mario get off as he then used the Rocket Nozzle to launch himself high into the air and then collecting the last few red coins where Mario then went to collect both Shine Sprites and then reunited with the pink Yoshi, both of them high fiving each other before they were sent back to Pinna Park.

 **Resume Pinna Park BGM**

"Well, that was fun!" Mario said as the Yoshi waved goodbye and walked off. "Now… where's Peach?"

"I am detecting her right above us." FLUDD told him as he looked up to see Peach riding the roller coaster and throwing her crown at the Bowser Jr. balloons, popping them at once and then the crown returned to her with a smile as she rounded the corner with three balloons left as she threw it at them, popping all three as it returned to her like a boomerang, grabbing it as it returned.

"And that's all of them!" She said as she returned to the start.

"Whoa! I've underestimated you, princess!" He exclaimed. "Here's your prize!" He gave her a lei, but something seemed… off about this lei. On the bottom of the lei, there seemed to be a creature holding the lei together. "I'd give you a Shine Sprite, but I don't have any." He sheepishly said. "…That and I'd be treated as a criminal." He chuckled and out of the corner of his eye, a Shine Sprite came over to Peach.

"Oh!" Peach smiled and then took it. "Wonderful!"

"I'll be darned… one of them was hiding in those balloons…" The Pianta rubbed his chin in thought as Peach walked off. "…How did _that_ get in there?"

"Hey Peach!" Mario ran over to her.

"Oh hey Mario!" Peach greeted. "Look what I got!"

"I have two!" Mario said and then all three Shine Sprites rose from their hands and flew off to the Shine Gate. "Where'd you get that lei?"

"Oh, that Pianta gave it to me. It smells so good!" She giggled.

"Something seems off about this…" Mario mused.

"I am detecting that this is no typical lei. It is a Pokemon." FLUDD said as both of them looked at him. "It is called Comfey, the Rosy Picker Pokemon. It attaches flowers to its highly nutritious vine. This revitalizes the flowers, and they give off an aromatic scent."

"Neat!" Peach smiled. "No wonder it smells so good!"

"Comfey…?" The Pokemon woke up and looked around, looking up to see Peach.

"Hi there~!" Peach softly smiled at it.

"Comfey!" Comfey smiled and floated up, gently nuzzling her cheek in affection.

"Aww, it likes me!" Peach giggled while Mario couldn't help but chuckle at this as the two walked off together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the plaza…_

Mona emerged out of the portal to Ricco Harbor and smiled. "I love this! 100 coins and I get a Shine Sprite!" She giggled… and then the Shine Sprite took off. "…Oh well, I got 100 coins!" She said.

"Hey, if you like coins, then why don't you head on over to the airstrip? Rumor has it that there are red coins in the area." A Pianta said.

"Oooh! Take me there! This Faunus wants to see it!"

"Faun… what?" The Pianta wondered as Mona hopped on the boat. "Kids these days and their mumbo jumbo…" He muttered and took off.

* * *

 _At Sirena Beach, specifically inside the hotel…_

 **BGM: Hotel Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine)**

A Boo screamed in horror… before it was sucked in by Luigi's Poltergust while Jade collected a few with her Poltergust. "These Boos seem a little bit… different." Jade said.

"Yeah, I've never seen Boos look like this." Luigi said in agreement as they climbed the stairs and proceeded to suck up the other Boos.

"So… is your girlfriend going to be okay? I've seen her sulking on the chair in the lobby." Jade wondered.

"She's just sad that she believes she won't make the roster again." Luigi explained.

"Oh?" Jade wondered as she sucked in another ghost. "The Smash roster?"

"Yeah. She's been hoping to be in one since the Melee tournament ever since Peach was asked to come compete. Now we're at the fourth tournament and since there's a fifth one coming soon, she's giving up hope."

"Aww… she shouldn't be like that." Jade pouted a bit. "Maybe someday, she'll get her chance."

"Here's hoping." He sighed as they sucked in more ghosts and then they found the source of the problem, coming from a portal of the shape of a Boo on top of the totem pole. The two Ghost Busters looked at each other with a nod and then they jumped in where they found themselves in a secret area filled with disappearing sand blocks, Winged Strollin' Stus and the like to where they took off, making sure not to fall into the abyss, sucking in the red coins as well, before reaching the final stop while helping each other not fall on that pinwheel platform, grabbing the two Shine Sprites in the process and then they high fived each other.

* * *

 _With Sun and Neptune…_

"You sure it's in here somewhere?" Neptune wondered as they entered the vents.

"I'm sure of it!" Sun said. "That Yoshi wanted a Pineapple and you didn't see it at the fruit bar, did you?"

"I'm questioning how they ran out of pineapple in the first place." Neptune wondered. "We're on an island for crying out loud!"

"Exactly! You can't just run out of fruit!" Sun exclaimed as they found a crack in the ground where Neptune blasted it away and Sun lowered himself down with his tail.

"See anything?" Neptune asked.

Sun looked around. "Uh… no pineapple here." He said and turned his head to see a shocked female Pianta as his eyes widened before giving a cheeky smile. "Sup."

"AIYEEEE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, PERVERT!"

"Whoa, my mistake!" Sun exclaimed and climbed back up. "Just an angry woman."

"Aww…"

The two kept searching while trying to push the big sleepy Boos, but it didn't do them any good as they tried a different spot and found themselves in the room, but noticed a Big Boo in the way. "Anything?"

"Uh, let's try a little further. I need to know what's behind this Big Boo!" He said as they went around and found another spot, destroying the tile and Sun lowered himself, seeing a pineapple. "Jackpot!" He grinned as he jumped down and then Neptune did the same where they grabbed the Pineapple and took off back downstairs, giving it to the Yoshi.

"Alright, can you eat some big ol' Boos for us?" Neptune asked.

"Yoshi!" The Yoshi nodded and the trio took off back to the vents where Yoshi gobbled up the Big Boos until they found one tile they missed and destroyed it, and when they went in, they landed in the pool.

"We're in the pool now?" Neptune wondered.

"Hey look!" Sun took a Shine Sprite. "Look what I got!"

"Oh good!" Neptune smiled while the Yoshi cheered. "Now let's reopen these doors."

"Yeah!" He nodded.

* * *

 _Back with Luigi and Jade…_

"Ah, Luigi! Jade! I need your help for a moment." The Hotel Manager explained. "You see… we have a casino and… well, we believe it's haunted."

"We're on it!" Jade nodded.

"Mind if I come with you?" Daisy walked over to them. "I need to take my mind off things anyway."

"Sure." Luigi nodded as the trio walked into the casino, where Jade seemed attracted to a puzzle on the wall and proceeded to play around with it with her Poltergust while Luigi and Daisy looked at the roulette in front of them, seeing that one of them seemed to be purple from the usual red and green.

"That seems suspicious." Daisy mused and then smirked. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Luigi nodded as Daisy punched it, and then they suddenly sunk to the ground while Jade hopped into a Warp Pipe after she was finished with the puzzle.

"Okay… this is weird." Daisy said.

"And creepy." Luigi shuddered a bit, and right on cue, they heard creepy, unsettling laughter… and then Marshadow emerged from Luigi's shadow and poked his leg. "Hmm? What is it?"

Marshadow said nothing and pointed to the center of the arena as they looked to see some smoke coming out of it… and then King Boo suddenly popped out of it… though he looked incredibly goofy…

"KING BOO?!" Luigi and Daisy yelled.

"AHAHAHAHA! THAT'S ME! Now, let's have some fun! Let's play Ghostly Roulette, if you win, you win a prize! And if you don't, well… too bad! Ehehehehehe!"

"Uh… you're not going to kidnap me?" Daisy asked.

"Kidnap you? What are you insane? I'm above that!"

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other. "Different guy?" Daisy asked.

"Hold on…" Luigi mused. "Hey, do you remember someone named Jade?"

"Jade? …Jade… Jade… I know a Queen of Spades, if that's who you're referring to!"

"You built a haunted mansion."

"Haunted whatsit? Nah, that's not my style, yo! I just want to haunt casinos for fun, yo! No ill harm at all!"

Luigi turned to Daisy. "Different guy."

"I thought so… either that or he's suddenly drunk." Daisy added.

"Drunk with passionate gambling!" King Boo chuckled. "Now! Let's play!"

Both of them looked at each other while Marshadow was facepalming at this King Boo, completely disappointed in the guy. To him, he was expecting a challenge… not a deranged goofball and to Luigi and Daisy, the two were weirded out by this guy.

"So uh… do you know of a sinister King Boo?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, you mean my deranged cousin? Pah! Not all Boos are bad, y'all. He just gives a bad rap to us all! I'm his brother but he hasn't returned my calls at all! Ugh… like he doesn't even think his little brother exist! We come from a long line of King Boos and he's all "Oooh, Ghosts should be all frightening and should take over the world!" and I'm like "Dude, take a chill pill! Eat a Snickers!"

"There's more than one King Boo?" Daisy asked.

"Duh! That's what I just said!" He said. "There's plenty of King Boos out there, heck, even a few lovely Queen Boos! Mrow! Anyway… he's the odd one out and gives us Boos a bad name. Sure, we scare people but we do it for fun! Not for malice! Hmph… I've been telling him he needs a psychiatrist but… he turned that psychiatrist into stone when I took him there. Me? I'm more of the relaxed King Boo and haunt a casino just for fun… unfortunately, 'cause of my brother, everyone doesn't like Boos anymore… and it's sad too! What the hell, man!"

"We know a few friends that has a Boo as a mascot." Luigi said, feeling himself at ease.

"Do they really! Well, it's about time Boos got some recognition as good guys!" He said. "In any case, let's play some Ghostly Roulette, y'all!" He exclaimed as both of them nodded with a smirk, ready to play… when suddenly ink rained down on him and then a few Splat Bombs hit him, knocking him back and then Inkling Girl landed in front of them and pulled out a Killer Wail, firing it at King Boo.

"YAAAAAGH! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" He yelled. "Ugh! Even in this casino, people are discriminatory against Boos! I was gonna give this thing to the winners!" He said, pulling out a Shine Sprite. "I found it lying here and it felt like a good prize too! Ugh… here, have it! I'm haunting a different casino!" He said and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh… he was annoying." Inkling Girl grumbled.

"Hey, what was that for?" Daisy asked. "He was totally chill!"

"He was annoying." Inkling Girl repeated.

"Wait a minute…" Luigi quietly said. "You're that Inkling that Master Hand was looking for!"

"…Tell him I'm not interested." She said. "Sure, we got the invite, but I'm… going through something right now." She quietly said.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." She said and then aimed her Splattershot at the two, though she looked sad.

 _"What are you doing?! Don't hesitate! Shoot them now!"_

Inkling Girl looked away, aiming her Splattershot at the two. "I'm sorry." She quietly said before started firing at the two.

 **BGM: Blitz It (Splatoon 2)**

Luigi and Daisy dodged the attacks and looked at each other with a nod as they ran toward Inkling Girl to which she kept firing at the two, but Daisy jumped over the shots and scissor kicked her in the head to knock her down where Luigi did a few punches to knock her back.

"Urgh!" She winced before inking the floor and dove on in, as she jumped out of the ground next to them while pulling out her Splat Roller, but they both avoided the attack as Daisy punched her, but she blocked with the Splat Roller.

"Come on, girl! Why are you attacking us like this?" Daisy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled, kicking her in the shin and smacking her with her Spalt Roller, then she threw a Splat Bomb to her to send her flying back, then Luigi unleashed a Green Missile at him to smack her in the back to knock her back, to which she brought out the Ink Brush and quickly attacked Luigi repeatedly with it, but Daisy came running in and kicked her right to a wall.

"Why you little…" Inkling Girl growled, and then suddenly several ghosts rose from the ground as Marshadow had used Spectral Thief on her to confuse her, then he punched her in the gut to knock her back, and he was in Zenith Mode to boot.

Inkling Girl dove on into the ink and tried to circle around them, and then appeared next to Daisy, ready to shoot ink at her, but then Luigi came running in and did his Super Jump Punch, hitting her right in the sweet spot and knocking her high into the air and then she came back down, knocked out.

 **End BGM**

"You alright?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah… I might take a shower after this." Daisy replied as they walked over to Inkling Girl who was groaning. "Hey, who's doing this to you? It's obvious someone's telling you what to do."

"It's… complicated… you wouldn't understand…" Inkling Girl quietly said.

"You can tell us." Luigi said.

Inkling Girl sighed. "Well… the reason why I haven't showed up at the Smash Mansion is because-nnngh… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed as she was suddenly being electrocuted.

"What the hell?!" Daisy yelled.

 _"DO NOT TELL THEM!"_

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked.

"Nngh… stay away from me!" Inkling Girl pleaded as she turned into her Squid Form and jumped away.

"Wait a minute!" Daisy exclaimed. "…What was that all about?"

"I don't know… but I don't like this…" Luigi mumbled quietly.

* * *

 _Just outside…_

"What in blazes?!" The Hotel Manager yelled. "Why is there electric goop everywhere outside?!" He exclaimed. "Where did it all come from?!"

Just nearby, Nora was giggling excitedly. "Look! I'm making goop angels!" She laughed while Ren, Simmons and Grif were watching her while Ren had his hand to his face.

"Are you _suuuuuuuuuuuuuure_ she's not mentally unstable?" Simmons asked.

"She's just really hyper!" Ren said.

"Riiiiight." Grif said and then looked to Simmons. "I think that lightning bolt affected her brain a bit."

"Ya think?"

Nora got back up. "Ren's right! I'm just your average girl who tends to be hyper!" She smiled. "Besides, how many people can say they did this without getting electrocuted?"

"Uh… how about not many!" Grif said.

"Oh good grief, you guys!" A voice said as they saw Umber coming in and calling out his Empoleon to use Whirlpool on it all, washing away all the goop as a Shine Sprite appeared in thin air as it flew off back to the Shine Gate, but then he walked back to the hotel without saying a word.

"Yeesh, what's his problem?" Simmons asked.

"I can answer that for ya." Guzma walked over to them with Lillie.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ren asked.

"He… has a self-loathing problem." Lillie explained. "He wanted to be the very best Pokemon trainer out there when he started his trials in Alola, and when he became champion, he thought it was the best thing in the entire world. Everyone was happy for him… but… overtime, something changed. Instead of this happy go lucky guy, he was… grouchy and miserable all the time."

"So, we asked him what was up since the guy was being totally out of character." Guzma said. "He said that being champion wasn't all that cracked up to be. All those interviews from different regions, all those meetings… it totally took him out of it, not to mention his opponents don't really give him much of a challenge and over time, he outright admitted that he regretted even wanting to be a champion at all."

"So… can't he just retire?" Simmons asked.

"It doesn't work like that." Guzma replied. "The only way you can actually retire from being a champion is being beaten… and the only one that gives him a challenge is this kid named Hau, but even he can't beat Umber."

"I bet he regrets being a Pokemon Trainer. I know I would." Grif said.

"He actually enjoys being one, but it's him being champion and all the responsibilities put on him stressed him out to the point where he actually hates himself for it. He wanted to have fun, not becoming involved in every other thing. He wanted to see what it was like in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the other regions, but he can't since he's stuck in Alola at all times." Lillie explained.

"When that Ultra Wormhole nonsense happened, he went in with Lunala… and never came back. Thankfully, I had put a tracker on him just in case if he went AWOL on us. I had a feeling it'd come in handy… and wouldn't you know it, he ended up here and I think he's staying here 'cause he hates Alola as much as he hates himself." Guzma added.

"Hating yourself isn't… healthy like that." Ren said.

"That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn't want to hear it. Thankfully, he still considers us as his friends. I suggested to him that he oughta go easy on Hau next time they fought, but he never goes easy on his opponents." Lillie said. "Oh… if only there were someone that can help him…"

* * *

 _Up on the roof…_

Umber heard everything and sighed, pulling his legs close to him and went in a hard fetal position. "I'm beyond help…" He quietly said to himself as a tear escaped his eye. "Umber… you are an idiot…"

Back down below, they would see Sun and Neptune coming out with two Shine Sprites. "Where'd you get that?" Ren asked.

"Well, we found one hanging around in the pool… and we got another when we discovered some red coins!" Sun smiled.

"Wonder how the others are doing?" Neptune wondered.

* * *

 _Back in the plaza…_

Mona emerged from another portal near the cannon. "So many shiny coins! 100 coins here in the plaza, in Gelato Beach AND in Pinna Park! This is so cool!" She exclaimed happily and looked at the warp pipe leading to Sirena Beach. "Shiny coins, here I come!" She said and ran off where Yang and Maya watched her.

"She's full of energy, isn't she?" Maya asked.

"Yup. She is." Yang nodded. "So… what is it that you do, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm a spirit medium." She replied. "I basically bring spirits back from their resting places for their short time. It actually helped Phoenix win a few cases."

"Bring spirits back…" Yang whispered and then quietly gasped a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"…When we get all the Shine Sprites back, I need to get dad, uncle Qrow and Ruby."

"What for?" She asked as Yang whispered in her ear. "Got it." She nodded with a smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Noki Bay…_

 **BGM: Noki Bay (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Hey you!" A voice called to Ruby as she turned to see II Piantissimo again. "I challenge you to a race!"

"Hey, you're that guy from Gelato Beach!" Ruby said.

"Indeed, I am… and this time, we're having a proper race! See that flagpole over there? That is our goal!"

"Got it!" Ruby nodded and then the two ran off with II Piantissimo deciding to dive off a platform and swim while Ruby used her semblance to go over some platforms and landing on a trampoline platform, where she landed in the water and swam to the other side, hitting the flagpole. "Gotcha!"

"Aww, you beat me." II Piantissimo said. "Well, you beat me fair and square, so here is your prize." He said, taking out a Shine Sprite.

"Oooh! Thank yo-… wait… how many Shine Sprites are you holding?"

"Uh… whatever do you mean? Finders keepers after all!" He said. "Good day to you!" He waved, but Ruby wasn't having it as she used her semblance to get in front of him.

"How many are you holding?!" Ruby wanted to know.

"None of your business! Now get out of my way, I'm late for my race at Pianta Village!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Ruby said. "You have to go through me!"

"…If you say so!" He said as he backed up and ran toward Ruby, who then jumped and did a front flip, landing behind her. "Well, that was easy." He said… and then got blasted into the water, thanks to Ruby's Rose Palm.

"I don't think so." She said and saw another Shine Sprite floating in the water. "Aha!" She smiled and then took it. "You should've taken these to the Shine Gate!" She told him as the two Shine Sprites flew off, then she walked off.

"H-hey! Give my prize back!"

Ruby glared at him with a frown. "Big jerk." She said and walked off.

"…Uh… what did I do to deserve that?" He wondered.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _With Velvet…_

 **BGM: Secret Course (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Huh… this is an interesting place." She rubbed her chin in thought as she had entered the shell after walking on tight ropes, and then used her semblance, as FLUDD appeared on her back and activated the Rocket Nozzle, blasting high into the sky and landing on top of the platform that she was in.

She looked around, seeing red coins scattered around while she deactivated her semblance. Studying what she had to do, she ran off collecting the red coins in the process and doing some acrobatics as she did a front flip and grabbed on top of a ledge and collected the other coins as she then saw some spinning platforms.

"Let's roll." She said as she ran up the spinning block and collected a coin, then she jumped on a spinning gear, then climbed up some more before getting to the top and then collected the last red coin, grabbing the Shine Sprite before she ran on top of the spinning block and collected the Shine Sprite.

"Got 'em!" She smiled as a portal opened up and then she walked in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Pyrrha and Washington…_

"So… why did you want me to come with you?" Pyrrha wondered as they were at the top of where Gooper Blooper was originally at.

"Uh… it's a secret."

"Wash…" Pyrrha quietly said. "I know how difficult it is for you to fully grasp what is going on right now since you were dragged into this too quick. You didn't have time to adjust."

"Oh, I adjusted perfectly."

Pyrrha folded her arms with a knowing look. "Did you now?"

"…Okay, I'm still adjusting." He admitted. "I admit, the Mushroom Kingdom isn't too bad of a place, but considering what's going on right now? I'm wondering what the hell I signed up for!"

"I wondered the same thing when my team came into the Mushroom Kingdom… and that time when we helped RWBY take down Hades with the help of Pit, Palutena and Viridi. I wasn't used to it myself, but over time, I got used to my surroundings and now, everything that happens in the Mushroom Kingdom… feels normal."

"Gee, good for you…"

"Wash…" Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. "I know exactly what you're going through. But give it time… you'll get used to it." She said. "I also know that deep down, you're a good person."

 _Trust me… You don't have a clue on what I'm going through...but..._ Washington thought. "Uh… thank you…?"

"Also, I can't help but think that you sound identical to Ozpin." She pointed out.

"Uh… who?"

"I'll introduce you to him later." Pyrrha said. "Anyway, there's got to be a reason why you brought me here."

"Um… well…" Washington started twiddling his fingers, and before he could say anything else… time had stopped for them and then Meta came running in and punched Pyrrha in the head, knocking her over and then time stopped.

"AGH!" Pyrrha cried and then got up, seeing Meta in front of her. "You…"

 _"Well done, Wash."_ Meta growled and then cracked his knuckles. _"It's been a while, Amazon."_

Pyrrha shook it off and readied her weapon and shield. "Wash… did you lead me to him?!"

Wash said nothing and then looked away. "…I'm sorry, this is the only way for me to get out of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Wash… no!" Pyrrha exclaimed and then looked at Meta who could only nod in confirmation… before he brought out his Brute Shot.

 _"It is too late for him. Now, let's resume where we left off long ago, shall we?"_ Meta asked with a growl.

Pyrrha closed her eyes. _Washington… I'll snap you out of this._ She thought to herself and readied herself, opening her eyes and glaring at Meta.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Red vs Blue)**

Meta fired the Brute Shot at Pyrrha, to which she blocked the shots with her shield and then she threw her spear at him, which he dodged and nearly skewered Washington had he not moved in time. Pyrrha used her polarity to bring her spear back, which hit Meta in the back on the way. She grabbed it just in time to block another shot from the Brute Shot.

Pyrrha then threw her shield, smacking Meta in the face with it and then used her polarity to have it smack into him a few times until Meta grabbed it and then threw it back at her, forcing her to use her polarity to stop it from hitting her, only it left her open as the Brute Shot was fired and hit her in the gut to knock her back.

Meta smirked under his helmet and ran to Pyrrha, who shook it off and grabbed her shield, seeing that Meta was running to her and blocked a punch with her shield. She round house kicked him in the side to knock him back, then she switched her spear to its rifle form and shot him a few times, but he powered through and punched her in the head to knock her down, then he got on top of her, ready to skewer her with the blade on the brute shot.

However, Pyrrha wasn't having it as she grabbed the sides of the blade with her hands, it being dangerously close to her neck, desperately trying to not let herself get killed by this brute, then she used her polarity to help her lift it, then before Meta could shoot her, she kicked him in the leg to get him off of her, then she managed to use her polarity to yank the weapon off of him and she tossed it to the side.

Meta growled at this as he ran forward and punched her, but she blocked with her shield and then kicked him in the side again, followed by punching him, but he blocked it with his hand and started to twist her arm.

 _"It's over, Carolina!"_

"Nngh…" Pyrrha winced as he flipped her over and kicked her in the stomach to a small hill as she got back up, only for Meta to turn invisible… and then he reappeared behind her and punched her in the back to knock her down several feet and kicked her to Washington.

She groaned as she got back, ready to take on Meta once more, but then she heard the sound of a gun clicking as she turned her head to see Washington aiming his Battle Rifle at her. "Wash… don't do this!"

"Nngh… this hurts me more than it hurts you." He said, aiming at her. "Now… do me a favor and don't move." He said.

 **End BGM**

Pyrrha looked at him before looking back at the Meta. She wanted to keep fighting, but the fact that Washington had a gun pointed at her caused her to hesitate while Meta grabbed his Brute Shot.

 _"Good, Washington… now… this is where it ends for you, Amazon."_ Meta growled, kicking the warrior down to the ground and stepped on her arm, aiming the blade to her neck. _"Farewell."_

Pyrrha tried to fight back, but she couldn't find herself to get back up, not with Meta holding her down and she could only look at the blade in horror as her eyes widened, while Washington turned his head away, not wanting to look… and just when all hope was lost for the warrior…

Gunshots were fired, hitting Meta specifically to knock him down.

"What the?!" Washington asked as they looked to see a Pelican flying toward them.

 **BGM: Space Battleground (Star Fox: Assault)**

"Washington! Maine! Stand down!"

"Carolina?!" Washington asked.

 _"You!"_ Meta growled as the Pelican dropped to the ground near them and Carolina came running out, as Meta clenched his fists and went to punch her, but she quickly did a front flip and punched him in the back.

"Maine! Why are you going to kill this girl?!"

 _"She reminds me of you… and we all know how I feel about you, woman…"_

"So you attack some kid because she reminds you of me? …Maine… you've definitely changed."

Meta growled darkly and ran over to her, ready to strike her with the Brute Shot, but she dodged the attack and used an uppercut to knock him up in the air, pulling out her Assault Rifle and shot him, hoping to knock him out.

"Okay, I think I'm going now…" Washington said, trying to walk off.

"Wash…" Carolina glared at him. "You mind telling me why you were attacking her too?"

"Yipe! This isn't what it looks like!"

Suddenly, time stopped and Maine was in bad condition as he growled, glaring at the two of them as he ran forward, grabbed Washington and threw him into the Pelican where he then noticed Carolina knocked out a Shine Sprite from him, but he didn't care about that as he ran to the cockpit as time resumed.

"What the…" Carolina wondered.

 _"We'll meet again!"_ Meta growled from the cockpit and then the Pelican took off.

 **End BGM**

"NO!" Carolina yelled, leaving them both stranded. "Dammit… what are you two _DOING?!"_ She demanded to know before taking a deep breath and walked over to Pyrrha. "Hey, you alright?" She asked, reaching for her hand.

"Nngh… yeah…" She said with a nod as she took her hand and she helped her up.

"So, who are you?" Carolina asked.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"I'm Carolina… so tell me something, why were Maine and Wash attacking you?"

Pyrrha sighed. "It's a long story."

"Try me." Carolina folded her arms. "You can start from the beginning, like what the hell is this place exactly?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the top of the Shine Gate…_

"So, what was it that the D.E.B.S. said again?" Weiss asked as she was with Elise, Subaki, Effie, Jaune and Kirby.

"Something about something particular going on with Pianta Village?" Elise rubbed her head. "Um… I think that's what it said."

"One way to find out." Subaki said as the girls jumped in first and then the guys hopped on in last… and meanwhile, Team AJC was looking for Mona.

"Hey Mona! Where are you?" Jen asked and then Mona emerged from the warp pipe from Sirena Beach.

"Over here!" She waved and then jumped down. "Just collected me another Shine Sprite with a lot of shiny coins!" She smiled and then looked at the portal leading to Noki Bay. "Hehehehe."

"Let's do that one together… juuust in case." Anthony suggested.

"Oh, alright!" She nodded and they all headed off to Noki Bay.

* * *

 _In Pianta Village…_

 **BGM: Pianta Village (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Elise landed on the ground, then she looked around. "Hello? Guys?" She turned around. "Where are they?" She wondered as she wandered over the bridge, seeing some Chain Chomplets scurrying about and leaving lava goop around.

"Excuse me!" Elise poked a Pianta. "Have you seen my friends? They went into the warp pipe with me heading over here."

"Ooof… they're probably in alternate versions of this place."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, ever since the Shine Sprites have fled… for some reason, this was split into many alternate versions, so where your friends might be at, I have no clue."

"…How in the world does that make any sense? That's all just a bunch of gobbledygook!" Elise exclaimed.

"Stranger things have happened…" He muttered. "Right now, the lady's Chain Chomplets have been feeling rather ill lately and are causing them to go to ballistic. Of course, we were trying to get them into the spring over there, but nothing seems to be working."

"I gotcha!" A Pianta said… and then his oven mitts burned up. "YOOOOW! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEEEEEA!" He yelled, running off.

"I'll see what I can do!" Elise said and walked over to one of them.

"Oh! I can't watch!" A Pianta covered his eyes as Elise brought out her spell book.

"Alright, let's try this spell that Ashley taught me!" She smirked. "Sleepra Tightga!" She chanted at a Chomplet, as it immediately fell asleep. "Yeah baby!" She smiled and grabbed the tail, aiming it directly at the spring, pulled the tail and let go, landing into the water where it cooled down and relaxed. "YES!" She fist pumped. "I'm gonna have to thank her later! …While also encouraging her to make new friends and put a smile on that face!"

She then turned to the two Chomplets that were coming after her, and they too fell asleep when Elise used it on them, then put them into the spring. "That was easy!" She smiled… and then a Shine Sprite appeared before her. "Oooh!" She smiled and took it. "I'll take this!"

* * *

 _With Subaki…_

"This is peculiar…" He mused, seeing the whole place covered in lava goop. "First my friends are gone and now the whole place is on fire." He said. "…Did I not go into that warp pipe perfectly?"

He then saw a Pianta covered in goop on top of a yellow mushroom, but first, he went to go clean it all up as he grabbed a bucket and tossed the water into the goop, destroying it. It took several minutes, but he was all finished, not to mention he got rid of those pesky Coo Coos that were the cause of this mess, then he flew up with his Pegasus and dumped a bucket of water on the Pianta.

"Wahoo! I'm clean! Thank you for helping clean Pianta Village!" He exclaimed.

"It's the least I can do." He said… and then the Golden Mushroom glowed and popped out a Shine Sprite, where it landed in Subaki's arms. "Hello there." He said.

* * *

 _With Effie…_

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WILL YOU GO TO THE HOT SPRING, YOU NAUGHTY CHAIN CHOMP!" A Female Pianta yelled, but a furious Chain Chomp refused. "Oooh, you are so stubborn!"

"Mind if I take a hold of this?" Effie asked.

"Hmph, good luck." She grumbled.

"Where's the hot spring located?"

"Other side of this village. Like I said… good luck dragging-" Effie picked up the chain and dragged the Chain Chomp to the hot spring with no effort. "-him… to… the… hot… spring…" The Pianta couldn't believe her eyes. "…She… she is NOT human…" She said as Effie went over to the Hot Spring and yanked the Chain Chomp hard enough for it to go into the Hot Spring, where it cooled off and relaxed.

"There we go." Effie said, dusting her hands off and then collecting the Shine Sprite that appeared in front of her. "Too easy."

* * *

 _With Jaune…_

"Uh… you want to go down _THERE?"_ Jaune asked as he was riding a Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" The Yoshi nodded as he took a deep breath.

"If… if you say so…" Jaune gulped as Yoshi took a leap of faith and then landed on a Mushroom, where he jumped across a few times before squirting out juice to disintegrate the goop and hopped on in.

 **BGM: Secret Course**

"Okay, this is interesting… what's with all the Piantas?" Jaune wondered as he and the Yoshi walked over to one while collecting two red coins. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just like being out here." The Pianta said. "Oh, and by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"I'MMA CHUCKSTER!" He yelled, throwing Jaune and Yoshi away, both of them screaming before landing on a platform behind the Pianta.

"Well, that just happened! Did he try to kill us?" Jaune wondered.

"Yo…" The Yoshi groaned.

* * *

 _Several Chucksters later…_

"…Yeah, they're trying to kill us." Jaune said, already holding a Shine Sprite from the Red Coins. "And now we have to go to that one."

"I can get you over there!" A Pianta said.

"Oh no! Don't! Don't tell me you're a-"

"That I'm a Chuckster? You betcha!" He said and threw Jaune and Yoshi toward the Shine Sprite… but they were off by about an inch.

"NO! WE ALMOST HAD IT! YOU MURDERERS!" Jaune yelled, unaware of Yoshi using his tongue to grab the Shine Sprite and pulled it into his mouth as they were falling… and landed back outside in Pianta Village.

 **Resume Pianta Village BGM**

"Ugh… do we have to go back in there?" Jaune groaned.

"Yoshi!" The Yoshi spat out the Shine Sprite.

"Oh! Guess not!" He smiled.

* * *

 _With Weiss…_

"Alright, where's that last one?" Weiss wondered after using her ice to scrub the Piantas clean after falling into some lava goop and then she spotted the last one a minute later. "Aha!" She smiled and cleaned the goop up, bringing the Pianta out and cleaning him up with the ice.

"Oh, thank you very much!" He exclaimed happily.

"No problem!" Weiss smiled… and then a Shine Sprite came flying down. "Oooh, I'll take this!" She said and grabbed it.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _And finally, Kirby…_

 **BGM: Boss (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, holding a sword while glaring hard at Shadow Mario, in the midst of a battle between the two.

"Oh yeah, well, how about this!" He said, painting a picture with his paintbrush and summoned a small Kracko as it fired lightning bolts at him, but he dodged the attacks and quickly slashed it to pieces.

"Poyo!"

"Grrr!" He growled and painted a Knuckle Joe, which Kirby got rid of his Sword and sucked up the Knuckle Joe, gaining the Fighter ability. "Alright, that's it!" He exclaimed and went to take care of things himself and ran straight to him but Kirby took a step back and charged up an attack.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled, swiping with his paintbrush, but Kirby blocked it.

"HADOKEN!" He cutely exclaimed, knocking him back.

"Gah!" He winced as Kirby ran over to him and then with all his might, he let out a mighty uppercut.

"POYO-OOKEN!" Kirby yelled adorably and then Shadow Mario was down for the count as quick as his battle was over. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

 **End BGM**

"Nngh… first I lose to that Mario… and now I lose to YOU?! Grrr... I'll have my revenge on you too!" He said and went off, leaving behind a Shine Sprite where Kirby took it… and split into three and did a cute little Kirby dance for victory.

At this moment, the place started to glow as Kirby looked around in curiosity before it glowed brightly… and when it stopped glowing, he found himself in the midst of a festival going on as he spotted the others.

 **BGM: Pianta Village Band – Hot Spring (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Oh, now we're together?" Weiss wondered.

"Poyo!" Kirby ran over and happily tackled Weiss into a hug. "Poyo poyo!"

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Weiss giggled. "So, what happened?"

"Apparently, there were some alternate versions of this place from what I've heard. I think when we collected the Shine Sprites, we got rid of them all and it merged back to one." Elise said.

"We were in the middle of a Fluff Festival too when it happened!" A Pianta exclaimed.

"Well, let's celebrate, shall we?" Elise smiled as they did just that… though with all the dandelion fluffs going around, it was killer on Weiss' allergies, but she pulled through… while Kirby saw something shining on top of the tree as he flew up to investigate… and there he saw a Shine Sprite on top, all on its own.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled and took it where he rejoined the others where they were collecting Red coins when Kirby happened to notice MAJC coming in and collecting yellow coins, but Kirby shrugged it off and joined the group… and then one by one, everyone else came.

"Wow! This seems like fun!" Pit said.

"I feel the urge to dance… I don't know why." Sakura mused, where they saw the others coming toward them… and then the red coins rejoined together and formed into a Shine Sprite where it flew off, followed by another one where MAJC got 100 coins.

"Wow! This is some party!" Ruby said, and then they heard the D.E.B.S. alert come in all the way from the plaza.

 **"This is a D.E.B.S Alert! Almost all of the Shine Sprites have been collected in Isle Delfino! There is one elusive Shine Sprite left but right now… LET'S PARTY!"**

And that is what everyone did, they clapped, cheered, had a great time… and a Pianta gave Peach a Heal Ball to give to Comfey, to which Comfey happily went inside.

However… some people weren't celebrating…

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Noki Bay..._

"I see... so that's what happened." Carolina mused. "And to think it all started with these brothers and a princess getting kidnapped."

"Pretty much." Pyrrha nodded. "And now... here we are."

"You know, I wouldn't believe you, but considering where we are right now, not to mention those clouds are actually looking at me... I do believe you." She said. "You know what... it's a nice change of scenery. I think I'll stay in this Mushroom Kingdom for a long time."

"That's good to hear."

"Just one thing. We gotta get Maine and Wash back."

Pyrrha sighed. "But how?"

"Oh... I'm sure I'll think of something." She said as a portal opened up, which would lead straight to Pianta Village as Carolina looked in... and then came back out. "Well now... let's go." She said as Pyrrha nodded, but there was one thing that pestered their mind.

 _Why does she sound so much like me?!_ Pyrrha and Carolina thought at the same time.

* * *

 _Back in the plaza…_

"Ugh… all of that was for naught… give me a break." Dark Ruby groaned.

"So, what do we do now?" Dark Weiss asked.

"We come up with another plan of course." Dark Ruby said and then her scroll went off. "Hello? Oh, hey Meta, what's up? …What? _WHAT?!_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING THE TEAM?! …What do you mean you have your own agenda and you have someone else with you?! We were a team! …Yes, I KNOW it hasn't been the same since Dark Yang was killed and we kept losing over and over again to those stupid brats! …Don't you dare hang up on me! DON'T YOU-… he hung up."

"…So… now what?" Dark Weiss asked.

"We do it without him." Dark Ruby said.

"…Forget it." Dark Blake grumbled. "This team has gone to hell and I'm not going to stand by and watch us get killed one by one. I'm done."

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Dark Weiss asked.

"…I'm leaving this team. I feel like this is best for all of us. We lost Dark Yang, Meta left us… and now I'm going to do the same. It's been fun."

"Don't you _DARE_ leave us!" Dark Ruby growled.

"Watch me." She said, using her semblance to blind them… and when they came around, Dark Blake was gone.

"Oh no… what do we do?!" Dark Weiss asked.

"…I feel like Team Dark RWBY just got disbanded…" Dark Ruby said. "…That bitch… had she not cut my eyes off, this wouldn't have happened!"

"HEY! THERE THEY ARE!" A voice said as they turned to see the police gathering around them.

"Yeah, this is goodbye." Dark Ruby said. "You're on your own." She said. "From this point on… I'm going solo." She said and flashed her eyes, stopping time and running off, leaving Dark Weiss by herself.

"No… NO!" Dark Weiss yelled as they quickly tackled her.

"I don't know where the others are, but this is a start!" The Police chief said. "Take her in, boys!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" She screamed

"Hey boss! Turns out Weiss is from Atlas! Does this mean this dark creature is from there too?"

"…I assume so. Take her to Atlas! The judge lifted the ban as soon as most of the Shine Sprites were collected… not to mention the bad guys probably bolted! Let's go."

Dark Ruby watched from the bell tower and sighed. "…Yup… this is the end of team Dark RWBY." She said and clenched her fists. "Watch your back, you whore… I'm coming for you." She said and disappeared.

* * *

 _With the Inklings…_

"You alright?" Inkling Boy asked.

"Yeah…" She nodded and then suddenly, she was electrocuted again. "YAAAAAGH!"

"No!" He exclaimed and then he was electrocuted as well. "AAAAGH!"

"You disappoint me! You both failed to get rid of them!" Octavio exclaimed as he came over to them. "I put you under my wing for a reason!" He said and pulled up a monitor, as they saw a comatose Callie and Marie in some strange green liquid. "You know very well I'm holding them hostage and I promised you that I would not hurt them if you obeyed my commands!"

"Nngh… to hell with you!" Inkling Girl winced and got electrocuted again.

"Tsk tsk tsk… I guess I have to brainwash you instead." He said as he pulled out two certain glasses, the same ones he used on Callie. "This won't make you fail anyway." He chuckled as Inkling Boy reached into his pocket, pressing something before he got the shades onto him.

* * *

 _In Inkopolis…_

"Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!" Pearl and Marina exclaimed.

"Aaand we're good!" The Cameraman said.

"Phew, I don't know about you, but that was quite something." Pearl said.

"Yeah… oh!" Marina pulled out something.

"What is it?"

"…Those two Inklings that were forced to work with that creep? They're in trouble. They're in Delfino Plaza!"

"What do we do?" Pearl asked.

"We help them of course… and let's bring in our new friend, shall we?" Marina asked with a wink.

* * *

 _Back in Delfino…_

"Time to take desperate measures." Shadow Mario said as he walked open to the flood gate inside Corona Mountain… and opened it up, causing water to shoot out.

* * *

 _In Pianta Village…_

"I'm telling ya, this is the best party ever!" Daisy grinned.

 **"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY FROM THE D.E.B.S! DELFINO PLAZA HAS BEEN FLOODED! I REPEAT, DELFINO PLAZA HAS BEEN FLOODED! THE FLOOD GATE HAS BEEN DESTROYED! THIS IS SO TRAGIC!"**

All of them looked at each other before quickly hurrying off to the portal leading back to the plaza, where they saw the place completely flooded as everyone was on roofs and some of them were in life preservers, then noticed the flood gate was open, leading directly into Corona Mountain.

"That leads to the inside of Corona Mountain. I am detecting a Shine Sprite from the inside." FLUDD said.

"…Then let's go in." Ruby said as they all nodded and went deep into Corona Mountain, all of them unaware that Dark Blake was following them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion..._

Crazy Hand floated around the mansion when he noticed Master Hand's office, where he saw a sign that said "Keep out! That means you, brother!"

"...Oh brooother, i'm going into your offiiiiiice!" He said as he went in and floated around, seeing a ton of stuff on his desk, but something caught his non-existent eye.

There was one segment where it said "Waiting for a response" and only had Bowser Jr. and Rosalina on it. The next one had "Smashers to be determined" and on the top were Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Chrom, Dark Samus, King K. Rool and Shovel Knight, where it was split into "Smasher" and "Echo Fighter", then he saw another one where he had "Assist Trophies to be added" which had Alucard, Zero from Mega Man, Chef Kawasaki, Klaptrap, Kapp'n, and Nikki, then had the same thing for Pokemon and items.

"Hmm... I think I can give it a little nudge!" He said and started humming, sending out invitations to Simon and the others, and put them in individual slots, completely unaware that he accidentally put Shovel Knight in the Assist Trophy invitation list while putting Richter, Chrom and Dark Samus in the Echo Fighter slot... then he looked into the Assist Trophies. "This will not do!" He said and wrote down the Moon and Rathalos, then in the Pokemon department, he wrote down Bewear... and then for items, he looked at what Master Hand had in mind and then added a few more.

"Ramblin' Evil Mushroom, Fake Smash Ball, Bomber, and the creme de la crop! Death's Scythe!" Crazy Hand chuckled and put the pencil down. "Oh, brother will be so proud!" He cackled excitedly and floated out of his office, while deep in the Smash Mansion, Samus was starting to have an uneasy feeling.

* * *

 **Just one Shine Sprite left!**

 **So, I received a review on Chibi requesting me to have Shovel Knight join the cast and well...**

 **Oh, screw it... he's in Smash now, i'm doing this, y'all!**

 **I set up a poll on my profile pic regarding Shovel Knight, be on the look out!**

 **And since the next chapter is the last one, be on the look out for that one... and then be stay tuned for a special Chibi regarding that Smash Direct! ;)**


	8. Letting Off Some Steam!

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

 **BGM: Corona Mountain (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Agent _Carolina?!_ What are **you** doing here?!" Church asked Carolina. Last time he heard, she was supposed to be dead.

"I was trying to deal with my own problems when I suddenly found myself here. You look like someone from Command, is there some sort of new teleportation or something?!" Carolina demanded.

"If by teleportation you mean sent to another dimension, then yes!" Sarge answered. "Bad timing too, because the Red team were just about to beat the Blues!"

"We weren't even fighting when we came back here." Tucker said. "Well we weren't fighting each other, but that Meta guy."

"You've fought the Meta?!" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course, it was a bit after that star thing sent us back to Blood Gulch." Sarge answered. "It was also at that time when we met Washington and the Meta."

"A star of all things brought you here?" Carolina asked, finding it hard to believe.

"It sounds crazy but it's true." Tucker said. "And I can tell you all about it, just you and me. 'Sup girl?"

"I'll pass..." Carolina declined as she already didn't like Tucker.

"Oh don't be like that, we're a perfect match." He flirted. "We're both super good-looking, and we've got the same armor color! Greenish-blue." Carolina simply stared at him. "Uh, aquamarine? Turquoise? Hey, what the fuck color is this anyways?"

"Shut up Tucker!" Church yelled before turning to Carolina. "What are you doing _alive_ Carolina? You're supposed to be dead. This is impossible!"

"That's a funny thing to say, for a guy who's literally a ghost." Sarge said.

"A ghost?" Carolina deadpanned.

"Yeah, There may have been a tank involved, and it may have been driven by Tucker." Caboose said slowly to act innocent.

"Shut up Caboose!" Church growled. "And as much as I would love to explain my situation, we're kinda in the middle of finding this Shine Sprite."

"And make it snappy too! It's fucking hot in here!" Grif yelled.

"Of course it's hot in here dumbass, we're in a goddamn volcano." Simmons said. "Let's just get that Shine Sprite already."

"Way ahead of you." Ruby nodded.

"Toadsworth, you might want to get out of here. This is not good for you." Peach told him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Toadsworth nodded. "Understood, princess. Be careful!"

"I will." She nodded as Toadsworth went back outside where Lillie and Guzma went with him, while they saw the platforms ahead of them, filled with spikes and fire.

"We need to time that just right." FLUDD suggested as Mario went for the Hover Nozzle as he went over and hovered over the platform with the spikes, as they just retracted as he did the same for the fire, dousing the flames. He then got to a rock platform, turning toward the others as Luigi charged up a Luigi Missile and launched himself, which luckily, it was a misfire and he made it over to Mario where he others had their own ways to get across. Peach floated her way over, Ruby used her semblance to get across, Pit used his Power of Flight to land safely, Yang jumped her way across, team JNPR launched their way over thanks to Nora, Xena conjured up platforms and jumped over as several others made their way forward, and Subaki took Sakura and Hana on his Pegasus.

"So, I forgot to ask, where's Wash?" Grif asked.

"He may not be with us for a while." Pyrrha said.

"Uh-huh… what's the real reason?" Church asked as they were making their way across where Carolina gave her side of the story. "…You gotta be shitting me. Washington betrayed us and nearly got Pyrrha killed?!"

"Yup…" Carolina nodded.

"I knew it! I knew he was a dirty Blue! And I got a bullet with Washington's name on it!" Sarge growled. where they safely made it to a new platform where they saw several mudboats waiting for them.

"Do we _HAVE_ to use these mudboats?" Weiss asked.

"We got oars!" Ruby said.

"Oh no, I'm _not_ sitting so close to lava!" Weiss protested.

"I'm with Weiss!" Grif said.

"Can I bring something up real quick?" Jen asked. "How come Penny isn't sweating buckets like we are?"

"Um… I'm immune to heat?" Penny lied, followed by a small hiccup, luckily for her, no one noticed it.

"Eh, let's not worry about that!" Coco said as Xena made platforms with her katana.

"Alright, let's go." She said as one by one they walked across with Blake being the last one, and then there was a flash of light that blinded her… and then was tackled to the ground.

"Gah!" Blake cried and then saw who was holding her down, her dark counterpart. "You!"

"HEY! Get off of our friend!" Mona yelled.

"Shut it! This is where I avenge Dark Yang!"

Blake kicked her off and looked at the others. "You guys go on ahead. I'll deal with her."

"You sure?" Yang asked.

"Yes." She nodded, summoning her Belladonna Claws. "Go! I'll catch up!"

"Let's just go before those other freaks show up!" Weiss said. "Blake! Kick her butt!" She yelled and then they took off.

 **End BGM**

"So… it's just you and me, huh?" Blake asked. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"We disbanded!" She growled. "And it's all your fault! Dark Yang is dead, we never win at all… Meta left us for his own agenda, and then I left… Team Dark RWBY is _GONE_ and it's ALL your fault!"

"It's not my fault that Dark Yang was thrown into the Rewind Spring!" Blake countered.

"SHUT UP! I'll make you all pay… and when I'm done with you… I'm killing everyone else!"

"…Your anger is consuming you…" Blake quietly said. "I'll make sure you're not going down this path any longer."

Dark Blake glared harshly at Blake. "DIE!" She screamed.

 **BGM: I'll Face Myself (Persona 4)**

Dark Blake quickly pulled out her Gambol Shroud and shot Blake a few times, but Blake disappeared and then reappeared next to her, slashing her a few times with her Claws before kicking her down, but Dark Blake quickly got back up and punched her, but Blake dodged to the side and kicked her in the gut and followed it up by firing a charged shot from her Belladonna Claws, which had a clone of Blake attack Dark Blake.

Dark Blake attacked the clone, but it disappeared as the real Blake was up in the air and threw Gambol Shroud to her, wrapping her up in the process and holding her there. "Let… GO OF ME!"

"You need… to calm down! I used to be in the same boat as you when I was in the White Fa-!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT WHITE FANG BULLCRAP!" Dark Blake yelled, swinging her head back and headbutting Blake, knocking her back and releasing her grip of Gambol Shroud. Dark Blake went over and attacked her a few times, including punching her to the ground… and then transformed into her Amazon form.

Blake wiped her mouth with a scowl and then ran forward, with Dark Blake launching fireballs at her, but she quickly slid underneath the fire and used an uppercut with her foot on her gut to knock her high into the air and then proceeded to jump up, summoning her Belladonna Claws and slashed through her, knocking her to the ground while Blake landed on the ground, and then Dark Blake got back up, punching the ground in frustration and then used her semblance to flash Blake.

"Gah!" She winced as Dark Blake tackled the blinded Faunus, punching her face repeatedly until Blake snapped out of it and blocked her fists.

"You're going to die… I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" She exclaimed, going right for her neck and started to choke her, but Blake grabbed a hold of her arms.

"No… I'm not dying HERE!" She yelled, pulling her forward and making her roll off of her, not realizing how close they were to the edge of the platform…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dark Blake screamed in agony.

 **End BGM**

Blake got back up, hearing her scream as she turned around to see Dark Blake desperately trying to get out of the molten lava. "IT BURNS! GYAAAAAH!"

Blake walked closer to the lava, looking at Dark Blake before looking away. "You shouldn't have been so consumed in revenge…" She quietly said and turned around. "I wanted to save you… and in a way, this is mercy…"

"SAVE ME, AN EVIL CLONE!? YOU'RE CRAZY!" She screamed. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO BE HAUNTING YOU!"

"Good luck with that." She said, as Dark Blake's screams disappeared as she sunk into the lava. Blake started to walk away… when she suddenly heard a splash and then suddenly felt a hot hand on her ankle. "Gah!" She yelped as she turned around to see Dark Blake with most of her skin burned off, trying to take Blake with her in the lava… but Blake did a swift kick to the face to knock her back in… and this time, she didn't get out.

"Later." Blake quietly said and walked off where she joined up with the others on the last platform who were waiting for her. "Oh, you didn't go off without me?"

"Nah, we decided to wait and cooled off with FLUDD." Yang said.

"I am glad there are sprinklers here, of all places. I am not questioning it." FLUDD said.

"So, what happened to Dark Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I… might have kicked her into the lava." Blake replied.

"Oooh! Gave her a nice hot lava bath! I approve." Sarge chuckled.

"There was also the fact that she said that Team Dark RWBY disbanded after Meta left." Blake added.

"Oh? Well that's great! We don't have to worry about them anymore!" Nora said.

"…I dunno, I have a feeling they're still gonna come after us." Weiss said. "On the bright side, at least two of them are remaining."

"…On the downside, one of them is my dark counterpart." Ruby groaned. "And you know how _SHE_ gets!"

"We'll be ready for her." Pit said. "But for now, let's head on up."

"Hopefully, it's a cooler up there than it is down there." Ruby said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, activating the Rocket Nozzle.

* * *

 _Up above…_

"Bwahaha! The water's great, eh, Junior?" Bowser asked.

"Sure is, papa!" Junior smiled as he turned over to see Roman and Neo also in the hot tub.

"I should've been down there trying to stop them… but this water is something else! Nothin' like relaxation!" Roman said as Neo nodded in agreement.

"…It'd be great if Mama Peach were here." Junior sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll get her eventually." Bowser said… and right on cue, Mario showed up. "MARIO!" Bowser yelled.

"You again? Don't you _ever_ give up?" Junior asked and then everyone else showed up.

"…Of all the… WHY is that puffball here?!" Bowser demanded to know.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said, and then Bowser spotted Daisy and immediately paled up.

"Yeah, that's right." Daisy smirked.

"You may beat me to a pulp… but you'll _NEVER_ beat me to a pulp in Smash! You wanna know why? 'Cause I don't fight _LOSERS_ from the B Roster." He said, seeing Daisy frown and turn away, watching her go from a kick-ass smirk to sadness. "HA! Finally struck a nerve!" He said as he got up. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" He smirked.

"I couldn't agree more!" A voice said as they saw DJ Octavio in his machine, not to mention the two Inklings arrived with brainwashing sunglasses.

"Oh good! Now let's get ready to roll!" Bowser smirked, cracking his knuckles… and then Octavio used his machine to grab a hold of the Shine Sprite underneath the water and plugged it into his machine. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"I'm doing things MY way!" He exclaimed, punching a hole into the hot tub, as it started to spin around and create a whirlpool before spitting Bowser, his son, Roman and Neo out and send them falling away, all of them, minus Neo, screaming.

"HEY!" Kamek flew up to him. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing?!"

"Bowser should've learned from what happened during the Subspace Emissary!" He said and then his machine flicked Kamek away, and then turned to the house.

"Who are you?!" Ruby demanded to know.

"Me? DJ OCTAVIO IN THE HOUSE!" He yelled. "Now… let's get rid of this pesky platform, shall we?" He asked, destroying said hot tub and then sending them all to a different platform, which was reminiscent of the Splatoon 2's Final Boss area.

"Okay, this is new…" Sun mused.

"Now… Inklings! Destroy them!" He ordered while he prepared his machine to fight as well, and then pressing a button to reveal glass tubes with Callie and Marie in a green liquid. "Let's have them watch you fight, shall we… if they can! Mwahahaha!"

"So this is why they were acting strange…" Luigi said as they all got ready to fight.

"I'MMA REMIX YOUR FACES!" Octavio declared, while pressing a button to turn on the music.

 **BGM: Bomb Rush Blush [DJ Octavio feat. Callie] (Splatoon 2)**

The two Inklings quickly fired at them all, forcing them to dodge the attacks. Penny went in and slashed Inkling Girl away with her blades with the help of Qrow and Ruby while Inkling Boy threw a Splat Bomb at them, but Pit got in the way and blocked them with his Guardian Orbitars, sending it back at him while everyone else was attacking Octavio, but he was moving his machine around.

"Ha! Let's see if you like this!" He said, using his machine to punch them where they avoided the attack, but Yang was ready and punched the fist hard enough to send it back to him. "GAH!" He yelled.

"Use his own machine against him? That's genius!" Elise exclaimed, then nearly dodging the ink coming from Inkling Girl as she dove into the ink and then used an uppercut on Elise, then kicked her to the side who used a powerful spell to knock Inkling Girl back.

Neptune quickly shot at Inkling Boy, but he was diving into the ink to avoid the attacks and came back out, switching to the Carbon Roller and attacked him, but Weiss fired ice at him to knock him back as she ran over and stabbed Inkling Boy a few times over to Coco who smacked him with her minigun, and with the weight of the minigun, it knocked the glasses off of him.

"Ugh… where am I…?" He wondered after snapping out of it, then had the minigun aimed at him. "Yipe! It wasn't me, I swear! It was Octavio!"

"Oh?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, he made us work with him because he kidnapped Callie and Marie, otherwise he threatened to do something to them _AND_ Inkopolis!" He said… and got electrocuted. "GAAAAH!"

"That's enough out of you!" Octavio told him and went over to punch Inkling Boy specifically, but Coco quickly shot the hand and sent it back to him, hitting him in the face. "GAH!"

Inkling Boy winced as he stood back up, doing his best to not keel over form the electricity and went over to the side of his neck. "To… TO HELL WITH YOU!" He yelled, pulling out something out of his neck and threw it to the ground, crushing it underneath his foot where he was no longer electrocuted.

"Wait, he has a… I think she has the same thing!" Phoenix said, throwing a makeshift desk at Inkling Girl to knock her back while Tai came in and punched her cheek, knocking the shades off of her.

"Agh… what the…?" She groaned and then Nora knocked her down.

"Alright, where's that chip that electrocutes you?!"

"In the… side of my neck!" She said as Nora found it and pulled it out, crushing it. "Got it!"

"No! Not my underlings!" Octavio exclaimed. "Alright… now you made me angry!" He said and a missile came out from behind his machine, pressing another button to change the songs.

 **BGM: Tidal Rush [DJ Octavio feat. Callie vs Marie] (Splatoon 2)**

"LET'S BRING SOME SPICY BEATS!" He yelled, and launched an Inkstrike at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Inkling Girl yelled as they quickly scrambled away to avoid getting hurt… and then Jade went over to FLUDD.

"Jade, what are you doing?" FLUDD asked.

"Upgrading your rocket nozzle!" She said as they avoided some Splat Bombs until Jade was done. "Mario! Try it out!"

"Right!" Mario nodded, switching over to the Rocket Nozzle and charged it up, where FLUDD's head tilted and shot off, exploding right at Octavio's head.

"GAH!"

FLUDD's head returned unharmed. "How do you feel?" Jade asked.

"Is it normal for machines to feel woozy?" FLUDD wondered as another Splat Bomb came flying out, but Daisy grabbed a hold of it and threw it back, as it exploded on Octavio's face.

"Bah! You pesky humans!" He growled, sending both fists at them, but the Inklings fired their Splattershots at the both of them, but Octavio conjured up a shield to bounce it back at them. "HA! Not this time!" He smirked, but everyone else joined in, using their attacks to bounce them back and smacked into the shield, but it had no effect until Yang, Mona, Effie and Tai all looked at each other with a nod as Yang and Mona took one arm and Effie and Tai took the other, and at the same time, they punched the hands with full force and shattered the shield, both fists hitting Octavio and destroying the DJ.

 **End BGM**

"Ack! No! My precious machine!" He exclaimed.

"Ha! Now what!" Yang smirked.

"Oh… you think you're so clever eh? TAKE THIS!" He yelled, launching several Inkstrikes up in the air, forcing them all to scramble, but the blast radius was enough to knock them all down. "HA! I gotcha now!"

Sakura was the first one to get up, holding on to her arm and quickly healed everyone back up, though… not all of them were healed.

"W-W-We a-a-are… still… still he-he-here!" FLUDD stuttered a bit.

"Ah, sure you are… but not for long!" Octavio laughed, ready to launch more Inkstrikes, when suddenly, a sniper shot hit the machine, causing it to malfunction and sending the Inkstrikes back inside. "What the…?!"

"Glad we got here just in time!" A voice said as they saw Pearl and Marina flying in on Sheldon's truck, but someone else was with them as the girl jumped up in the air and landed next to them, holding a Splatterscope, which was none other than an Octoling Girl.

"Hello!" She waved to them before aiming at Octavio.

"An Octoling daring to defy me? Hmph! What good will _YOU_ do?" Octavio smirked with folded arms and then Octoling Girl smirked and aimed at Callie and Marie, shooting the tubes with accurate precision, shattering the tubes with no sweat. "Ack! No!"

Callie and Marie stood up after about a few seconds when they fell. "Ugh… that wasn't pleasant…" Callie grumbled.

"Where are we?" Marie wondered.

"You're at Delfino! We just saved you!" Marina called out to them.

"Saved us? From who?" Callie asked and then they both looked down to see Octavio. "…Oh, you gotta be squidding me. _AGAIN?!"_

"Alright… guess we'll have to do it again." Marie said as the two launched over to where Pearl and Marina were at.

"Glad to have y'all on board!" Sheldon said.

"Now, let's show this clown who's boss!" Callie declared as four microphones rose from inside the truck as they smirked.

"Hey, how about you two sing with us?" Marie smiled.

Marina's eyes sparkled. "You're… you're inviting us to…?!"

"Yup! Might as well make this final boss battle truly epic!" Callie said, doing a peace sign.

"Well, don't just stand there fangirling, Marina! We got a song to sing!" Pearl said.

"Oh, right!" She nodded and then, the four of them started to sing along to none other than…

 **BGM: Calamari Inkantation (Splatoon)**

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Octavio yelled and put on headphones. "Noise cancelling headphones! Nice try!" He laughed… and then Octoling Girl sniped them off. "NO!" He yelled and then started to dance to it. "No! NO! I CAN'T RESIST THIS AWESOME MUSIC!" He yelled. "SQUID YOU, SQUID SISTERS! YOU TWO, OFF THE HOOK!"

All of them looked at each other with a shrug and proceeded to fight once more as the machine proceeded to punch them while launching Splat Bombs all over the place, where they quickly dodged the attacks as Iris aimed her rifle at a fist and shot it back while Octoling Girl switched over to Splat Dualies and rolled over, shooting at the other fist that was coming for Jaune.

"Oh, uh… thank you!" Jaune said as they kept whaling on Octavio before one fist was launched over to Caboose who grabbed it and yanked it off.

"Uh… whoops! That was meant to hug you!" Caboose said.

"Caboose! Throw it!" Church yelled.

"Okay!" Caboose said and threw it at Octavio with such force that it knocked a hole into the machine while the other fist went toward them but Peach sent it back with her golf club with the help of Kirby with his Hammer Flip, knocking it toward the engine and going right through it.

"Gah!" Octavio exclaimed as the machine fell over and hit the ground. "Foiled again… for the third time…" He said as the machine started to glow. "CROSS FADE TO BLACK!" He yelled and the machine exploded with enough force to make the platform crack… and crumbled underneath them, causing them all to scream.

 **End BGM**

"Uh oh!" Marie exclaimed as Sheldon drove down to try and catch them all as Umber called out Nebby to catch his fall while he watched the others fall… but to their amazement, the giant Sand Bird came swooping in where they landed safely on top of them.

"Phew…" Umber sighed with relief.

"Ooookay… we can let a sand bird take care of it… HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!" Pearl yelled.

"Pearl, have you ever heard of this phrase called "Never question Mushroom Kingdom logic?" Marina asked. "This is perfectly normal."

"Yeah, for _them!"_ Pearl said.

"Oh, and fashionable squids and Octolings fighting in turf wars makes sense? Not to mention these ridiculous Splatfests?" Callie asked her with a smirk.

"Oh, don't _you_ start there! What was one of your Splatfests again? Spongebob vs Patrick?" Pearl asked.

"…She's got us there." Marie said as they went down back down to Delfino Plaza where the Sand Bird landed back in the town square.

"A bird made out of sand saving us? This is gonna be a normal thing here, isn't it?" Carolina asked.

"Oh trust me, this is just the tip of the iceberg." Church said.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Ruby said. "Right?"

"Yeah." Yang nodded.

"Hey FLUDD? You feeling alright?" Mario asked but FLUDD didn't say anything. "FLUDD?" He asked as he unstrapped him off of his back. "You okay? FLUDD!"

FLUDD weakly looked at Mario. "Mario…? Was I of… assist… ance…?" He asked before collapsing.

"Did he just… die?" Pit asked.

"Hang on, let me look at him…" Jade said and examined him. "Aha! Some ink got into his system! This might take a while." She said and started to repair him.

"Phew…" Mario sighed with relief as Luigi put a hand on his shoulder with a smile, then Toadsworth came walking back.

"Ah, good to see you all in one piece!" He said as Lillie and Guzma walked over to the others as well, then saw Sheldon's truck landing and the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook hopped off.

"Well, that was something!" Callie smiled… and then Octavio landed near them.

"OOOF!" He groaned as he got up to see Callie cracking her knuckles… before shoving him into another snowglobe dome, with Marie putting in several locks.

"There we go." She smiled.

"Ugh…" Octavio groaned.

"Hmm?" Marina wondered and then looked up. "Hey guys, look at that!" She said and they all looked up to see the last Shine Sprite gently falling to the Shine Gate, and went inside as the Shine Gate proudly shined bright.

 **"This is a D.E.B.S. Alert! Not only has the flood quickly evaporated, but all 120 Shine Sprites have been returned to the Shine Gate!"**

And right on cue, all the residents of Delfino cheered loudly.

* * *

 _With Bowser and the others…_

"Well… that sucks…" Roman muttered.

"We'll get them next time." Kamek said as Bowser looked at his son, who was looking at the shining Shine Gate, and Bowser took a deep breath.

"Junior, I've got something… _difficult_ to tell you about Princess Peach…"

"I know, she's not really my mama." Junior said, who had known all along, as Bowser looked at him in surprise while Roman and Neo looking at each other before looking back at Junior in concern while Kamek pulled his collar away awkwardly. "Someday… when I'm bigger…" He turned directly to his father with a smirk. "I wanna fight that Mario and RWBY again!"

Bowser grinned. "That's my boy! Well put, son! The royal Koopa line is as strong as ever!" He exclaimed. "…But for now, let's just rest awhile." He said.

"You got it, papa!" Junior exclaimed as they proceeded to look at Delfino Island in silence for a few minutes… before Bowser pulled out a letter, holding it into his hands and looking at it, looking directly at Junior and smiled. He proved himself to be quite a strong Koopa despite losing to Mario and the others.

He knew that deep down… it was time.

"Junior… I've been holding this letter hostage for a long time, because I didn't feel like you were ready… but… I feel like you are now."

"Huh?" Junior wondered as Bowser handed him the letter, where Junior took it and the first thing he saw was the Smash symbol as his eyes widened, where he quickly opened it.

 _"Dear Bowser Junior, we are sending you this letter to invite you to participate in the fourth Smash Bros tournament. We are hoping that you accept… and hopefully, your father will allow it! We are excited to hear back from you! – Master Hand."_

"Papa… I…"

"You don't have to accept it son… I just felt it was time to give you this. You can always change your mind if you don't feel ready."

"…Change my mind?" Junior asked as he smiled. "This is the best gift you've ever given me!" He said and hugged Bowser. "I'll make you proud, papa! I'll fight to my heart's content!"

Bowser smiled. "That's my boy!" He said, pulling him into a hug.

"Aww…" Kamek smiled as Neo had to hold back her tears as she was smiling at the two while Roman let out a soft chuckle and then a shadow overtook them as they looked up to see an airship.

"Your nastiness! I'm here for your hasty retreat!" General Guy exclaimed.

"Thank you, General Guy!" Bowser said as they climbed aboard.

"Huh, your son looks happy… what's the occasion?" General Guy asked.

"My papa gave me my invitation to compete in Smash!" Junior smiled as Bowser took the helm.

"Oh… this is awkward…" General Guy said as they flew off. "Sire, I think you need to know what you have missed at the Smash Mansion."

"Oh?"

"You see, from one of our men, Master Hand combined the fourth tournament and the upcoming fifth tournament into one tournament called the Ultimate tournament… and everyone is there, well, almost everyone… they're still looking for the cosmic space princess."

"…What do you mean by _EVERYONE?"_ Bowser asked.

"Well, you know the previous Smashers that were cut from the previous rosters?"

"Of course… those Ice Climber kids… Wolf… who else am I missing?"

"Young Link and Snake are back… and they're _still_ trying to hatch a Pichu from an egg."

"Really? I expected Snake to come back, but that younger brat? Eh… okay… so no one has been cut?"

"Nope. We have a few Newcomers to boot with this new thing called Echo Fighters."

"Echo who?"

"A fighter that are basically the same but fights a little differently. Think Lucina and Dark Pit."

"So it's just another name for clones? Great..." Bowser rolled his eyes. "…Do Echo Fighters count as newcomers?"

"Everyone says they _are_ newcomers, so yes. Anyway, for newcomers we have the Inklings, Ridley-"

"Ridley? Ha! They finally sized him down! It's about time he showed up."

"Indeed… anyway, there's Simon Belmont along with Richter Belmont as his echo, who are vampire hunters."

"They brought in vampire hunters? They're bringing in _everyone_ , aren't they? Next thing you tell me, some kid with a giant key is getting in!"

"…I wouldn't be surprised, but for the others, we have Chrom-"

"Well, now Lucina can stop whining."

"Dark Samus-"

"Ridley AND Dark Samus? Ohohoho… oh, Samus is probably _hating_ that!"

"And King K. Rool."

"K. Rool? I hate that guy…" He said. "Is that why you're looking so nervous?"

"Well, for the first batch of newcomers aside from Inklings and Ridley… well…"

"Spit it out!"

"I… well…"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

A shadow overlapped the others as they looked up to see Master Hand coming down. "Hello everyone!" He greeted. "Ah, Inklings… I was wondering where you were."

"We were kinda… following Octavio." Inkling Girl said and explained what happened.

"Ooooh, that would explain why. So, do you-"

"Squid yeah, we do!" Inkling Girl grinned, high fiving Inkling Boy.

"Excellent!" He said and turned to Callie and Marie.

"Oh yeah, we accept that Assist Trophy thingamajig!" Callie gave him the thumbs up.

"Most excellent! And now… one more." Master Hand turned to Daisy.

"Yeah yeah… here it comes, I'm not in the roster again, I'm in the B list again… let's get this crap over with…" Daisy grumbled.

"Actually…" Master Hand gave her a letter. "We have better plans for you."

"Oh?" Daisy took the letter and sighed. "This is just another invitation for me to be in the B Roster, aren't I?"

"Open it!"

"Oh… if you insist." Daisy said and humored Master Hand, opening the letter. "Dear Daisy, you are hereby invited to officially join us in the official roster in the Ultimate tournament as an Echo Fighter to Princess Peach. We hope you can join us." She read aloud and then crumpled up the letter and tossed it behind her… and then it dawned on her. "Wait… WHAT?!" She yelled and ran to the letter, uncrumpling it and read it over a few times.

"Well?" Master Hand chuckled.

Daisy's whole body trembled. "Daisy? Are you alright?" Luigi asked with concern.

"Y-yes…" Daisy pulled down the letter, as tears were rolling down her cheeks. Tears of joy. "I… I made it in… I'm… I'm a Smasher!" She exclaimed as she wiped her eyes, but still cried hard. "Yes! I'll join this roster!"

* * *

 _Back with Bowser…_

"SHE'S WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Bowser yelled.

"Yup… Daisy's on the roster now." General Guy nodded.

Bowser paled up and looked at Junior. "Junior, you gotta give it your all! W-We got ourselves a powerhouse!" He exclaimed, trying to hide his shaking knees with no success.

"You got it, papa!"

"…I suddenly don't feel so hot…" Bowser groaned and collapsed.

"Well, he's taking it better than I thought he would." General Guy said and took the helm, heading on back to Bowser's Kingdom.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So… that's what an Echo fighter is… I guess you'll be copying me." Peach said.

"I don't care if I _do_ copy you! All that matters is that I'm officially in!" Daisy said, her tears have lessened.

At this moment, Master Hand's phone went off and he answered. "Hello? Oh hello brother… you didn't… YOU DID NOT! I wanted to bring them in personally, I love doing that! …Brother… you put Shovel Knight in the Assist Trophy list?! Who cares if it was an accident! It can't be undone until the next tournament is announced! Ugh… tell me… how are the others taking this?"

 **BGM: Funny Goings-On (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

* * *

 _At the Smash Mansion…_

"Kill. Me. Now." Samus growled, pinching the bridge of her nose as Dark Samus and Ridley were looking at her smugly, both of them fist bumping.

"I knew this day would come." Dark Samus chuckled.

* * *

 _With Lucina and Robin…_

Falcon chuckled, watching them both fall to the ground. "Come on, is that the best you can do?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nngh…" Robin winced a bit. "I know this is training but…"

"Th-this is…" Lucina groaned.

"Guess I'm finishing this friendly match up!" Falcon smirked and his fist burst into flame. "FALCON… PUNCH!" He yelled, his fist connecting to something, but he looked up to see Chrom with a smirk.

"Sorry, not this time!" Chrom said.

"Father?" Lucina asked. "What are you… you're not a-"

"I officially am." Chrom tossed them the invite as Robin and Lucina read it as their eyes widened. "Now… I don't know about you, but I feel like some payback is in order from _last_ time we've fought."

Falcon smirked. "Bring it!"

"…Well… shoot… now I need a new Final Smash." Robin chuckled a bit as he got up with Lucina where they joined Chrom, meanwhile, Lissa was in the bushes, watching.

"Alright! Now it's just me that needs to get in!" Lissa grinned. "I hope." She said as she heard the sounds of punching as she turned to see Donkey Kong and K. Rool going at it, punching each other repeatedly.

* * *

 _Deep in the mansion…_

"This right here is the mess hall, this room over here is the kitchen, here we have a hot tub…" Palutena said, as she was giving the Belmonts a tour of the Mansion.

"I have to say, this mansion is quite impressive." Simon said.

"Indeed, it is." Richter nodded.

* * *

 _And with Crazy Hand…_

"Samus is taking it rather well!" Crazy Hand said. "…Yeah yeah, I know… well, I'll see you when you get back!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Master Hand..._

"Don't hang up on-… he hung up." He grumbled and sighed with a chuckle. "Oh, what am I gonna do with him?" He then turned away. "Take care!" He waved and then floated off.

"Well, that's all taken care of!" Ruby smiled.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded and then looked toward Umber, Lillie and Guzma. "So, I take it you're gonna go back to Alola?"

"Maybe, but probably not for some time." Umber said. "You guys are from the Mushroom Kingdom, right? I'm gonna be staying there for a while!"

"Hmm… I've been meaning to open up a shop." Lillie mused. "Oooh! I can make a shop in Toad Town where I can import stuff from Alola!"

"Me? I'm gonna be a dojo master… probably be a DJ to boot." Guzma chuckled.

"Well, that settles that!" Peach giggled.

"Hey Ruby! Come here for a sec!" Yang said and walked off somewhere, with Ruby wondering what was going on. "Uncle Qrow, dad, you guys too!"

"Eh?" Tai wondered as they walked with her until they got near the cannon leading to Pinna Park. "Yang, what's going on?"

"Okay, Maya… we're ready." Yang said.

"Okay." She nodded and closed her eyes, clapping her hands together and chanting something.

"Yang?" Ruby looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say… I found out that Maya's a Spirit Medium." Yang said.

"Okay… so what does that have to do-" It hit Qrow. "Wait a second…"

There was a bright light shining bright in front of them, until the light stopped shining where a white robed figure stood before them, and then she turned around, where the woman seemed to look like Ruby… but it wasn't Ruby.

"S-Summer?!" Tai and Qrow exclaimed in shock.

"Mom?!" Ruby yelled.

 _Holy crap… she wasn't kidding…_ Yang thought as Maya took a step back.

"Hey." Summer smiled at them.

 **BGM: Xion's Theme (Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

"Wh-what… this is…" Tai quietly said.

"Mom!" Ruby quickly hugged Summer, to which Summer returned the hug with a soft smile. "I was hoping you'd come back but… I never imagine you'd…" Ruby didn't want to finish.

"It's okay, Ruby…" Summer quietly said, ruffling up her hair and then looked at Yang. "Here there, firecracker." She said with a smile.

Yang wiped her tears. "H-hey mom." She said. "I… hardly ever knew you, but I…"

"It's okay, sweetie." She smiled and then looked at Tai. "Hey sweetheart."

"Uh… hi…" Taiyang said, as a few tears ran down his cheeks as Summer walked over to him and hugged him tightly, to which Tai hugged her back. "I missed you…"

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that… I never had the chance to say goodbye to you all…" She said and then looked at Qrow after parting the hug. "Qrow... you shouldn't blame yourself for my demise."

"I should've stopped you from tackling that mission… had I known what would've happened to you, I would've-"

"Stop… there's no need to beat yourself up." She said.

"So… what _did_ happen to you?" Yang asked.

"I can't say." Summer replied. "If I told you, you would go out of your way to find the one responsible who did me in… so… can you do me a favor and not go after the person who killed me? I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"We could go as a team!" Yang offered. "My team would easily kick this person's ass."

"No… this person is too strong, even with all four of you. Just… forget about it, alright?" She asked.

Yang sighed. "Alright… if you insist."

She then looked at Tai. "Tai, honey… you shouldn't blame Qrow for my death. He wasn't responsible."

"You told him that you would leave for _that_ kind of mission! And he didn't stop you!"

"It was my choice… and deep down, I kinda regret it, but… honestly, you shouldn't be so depressed all the time and blame Qrow, okay?"

"…I'll… I'll try…" Tai quietly said.

Summer smiled and gave Tai a loving kiss on the cheek. "I love you so very much." She said and then backed away, then looked over to Qrow. "And Qrow… would you _STOP_ with the drinking? You started doing this ever since I died! Not to mention you're worrying the heck out of me!"

Qrow sweatdropped. "Even when you're dead, you're quite the nagging woman…"

Summer's face darkened, shadows over her eyes. "What was _THAT?!"_ She growled, glaring at him with fierce and angry eyes that pierced him to the very core of his soul.

"Yipe! I… I never said that! I'll stop drinking… eventually!" Qrow said.

"Good!" Summer smiled, back to her cheerful demeanor while Qrow put his hand to his heart.

 _Man, she's scary even in death…_ He thought to himself.

Summer then looked to Ruby. "Ruby… oh, you adorable kid you."

"I'm… I'm so glad I finally get to see you again!" Ruby said, tearing up and hugging her tightly.

"I know you've been having some trouble with your dark counterpart." She said. "Let me give some advice for you." She looked at her in the eyes. "Don't let her get to you… and if she does, kick her butt."

Ruby sniffed. "Y-you got it, mom!"

Summer smiled and closed her eyes. "There's one last thing… Pit, you can come out now."

"What the?!" Pit exclaimed as he emerged from the corner. "How'd you know I was here?!"

"I had a gut feeling." Summer giggled as Pit walked over to them. "Besides, I knew you were curious what Yang brought her family over for anyway."

"Can't an angel be curious…?" Pit sheepishly rubbed his cheek as Summer smiled at Ruby and Pit.

"Oh, you two look so cute together!" She giggled. "I approve of this relationship despite what your father thinks!"

"WHAT?! Are you kidding?! Honey, Pit touched her-"

"I know what he did and I know _very_ well it was an accident." She said and gave Tai a piercing stare that caused his body to shrivel up in fear. _"Drop it."_

Tai paled a bit. "Y-yes dear!"

Summer smiled at them. "Oh… it's so good to talk to you again… but, I can't stay here for long." She said and gathered them all for a group hug. "I love you all so very much." She said, as they hugged her back, including Pit and then Summer parted away from the hug.

"Take care, everyone." She said and looked to Maya. "Take me back."

"Alright." Maya nodded and closed her eyes. "Spirits, hear my prayer…"

Summer started to fade away as she started to fade away. "I love you all, take care. And remember… I'll always be with you." She said, waving goodbye as she disappeared from their eyes.

Ruby sniffed a bit, wiping her tears. "I love you, mom…" She quietly said.

 **End BGM**

Everyone stood there where Summer once stood, not moving for several minutes as most of them wiped their tears away.

"That tied up loose ends, didn't it?" Maya finally spoke up.

"Y-yeah… it sure did." Ruby sniffed.

"Come on… mom wouldn't like us standing around crying." Yang said as they all nodded and walked off.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"There we go, it's all done!" Jade smiled as FLUDD perked back up.

"What happened? Did I deactivate?"

"Yup, but don't worry, I got you back to normal." She said and handed over FLUDD to Mario.

"Thank you." Mario said, and then right on cue, the lights shined brightly in front of the Shine Gate.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman! To celebrate our beloved island back to the way it was! We have some special guests for you for this concert!" A Pianta exclaimed. "Give it up… for the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook!" He said as all four of them were on stage.

"Hit it DJ!" Marie exclaimed, who was none other than Guzma as he was doing some wicked beats to Calamari Inkantation where everyone started dancing to the beat of the song.

* * *

 _Up on top of the Shine Gate…_

"Wow! So this is what it's like in Delfino!" A little red demon exclaimed. "Not to mention there's a concert going on!"

"Shh. Quiet, Red. I'm listening to my favorite song."

"Yeesh Ashley… I didn't know you loved Splatoon so much!" Red said, as there was a girl with black hair with twin tails, red eyes and a red dress, where she was dressed like a witch.

"5-Volt got me into it." Ashley said and nodded her head to the beat of the song, having a small smile on her face where no one noticed the two of them on top, where Ashley then noticed Jade within the crowd. "Hmm… I wonder who that could be?"

* * *

 _A few days of REAL vacation later…_

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home!" Peach said.

"I agree." Toadsworth nodded as one by one, they went on the boat leading back to the airstrip where Weiss turned her head to look at Ruby holding something as they were getting to the boat.

"What'ya got there?" She asked.

"Oh, just a little something Pit gave me." Ruby smiled. "His name's Chibi-Robo! Isn't he cute?"

"Hmm, he certainly is… for a robot." Weiss smiled with a chuckle.

"Alright… let's get on the boat." Anthony said as Camrin and Mona nodded with a smile as they started to get in.

"Hey, Anthony!" Jen spoke up as he turned to her.

"What's up?"

"Remember when you asked me about two days ago what justice meant to me?"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Alright, that's it!" Anthony exclaimed. "I'm tired of you calling me your criminal!"

"Uh… Anthony?" Camrin looked at him in surprise.

"Jen, I want you to look me into the eye and ask me… what does justice mean to you?! Huh? Does it mean something like pestering me all the time and calling me your criminal when you "arrested" me that one time?!"

"Anthony, just calm down!" Jen requested.

"No, I'm _NOT_ going to until you tell me WHY you treat me like this!"

"Um…"

A minute passed before Anthony lost his patience. "Oh, forget it! I'm going to bed!" He stormed off.

"Anthony, wait a second!" Mona walked after him.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled and slammed the door while Jen sat there in silence, a tear running down her cheek.

"Jen… this isn't your fault… he's probably just blowing off some steam after he lost that card game." Camrin said.

"What does justice… mean to me?" Jen quietly asked, and started to contemplate.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"I… I thought about what you said and since this is all over now, I can safely say what it means to me."

"Okay, shoot. Let's hear it." He said while folding his arms.

"Justice...isn't about following every law by the book, for there are some laws that can prevent you from doing the right thing." Jen explained. "Helping others who were wronged, protecting your fellow man, overall just doing good because you know within your heart that it is the righteous cause no matter what...that's what justice is to me. I'll admit... I never followed the ideas of due process. While it does have its place, it's too slow for my liking. It's why I'm a vigilante woman, because I was unhappy with all the wrongs being committed seemingly daily where I grew up in Vale."

"Because you wanted to help others against these 'injustices', right?" Anthony responded to which Jen gave a nod.

"Right. That's why...I wanna apologize for being tricked by Jacques into believing all those lies about who you really were." She added.

"Hmm…" Anthony rubbed his chin in thought. "Seems like you and I aren't so different after all. We both believe in doing what we feel is right to us. We just had different ways of doing it. Oh… and… sorry about snapping at you earlier. I shouldn't have been so angry with you over something like that, it was completely out of character and-" Jen shushed him by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, Anthony… I knew you didn't mean it." She said. "I'm the one who should be sorry for calling you 'my criminal' all the time."

Anthony smiled a bit. "Thanks, Jen… and it's alright."

"Thanks." She said as she looked into his eyes and blushed a little.

"Huh? What's with the redness on your cheeks? Sunburn?" Anthony wondered.

"The truth is… I…" She stammered a bit. "I…"

"What is it?"

Jen took a deep breath and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Oh, forget it!" She said and pulled him into a kiss as his eye widened in surprised.

"Well, I have to say… it's about time." Camrin said.

"Hooray!" Mona smiled.

"Aww!" Elise gushed. "That's so cute!"

"Ew!" Percy groaned.

"Heheh, you're gonna be doing that to a girl someday, son." Arthur said.

"I don't wanna!"

"Hey! Lovebirds! Will you hurry up already!" Nora called out to them as Jen pulled away and smiled.

"There… that's how I really feel about you." She said and walked off to the boat as Anthony stared in open space for a few seconds.

"Huh… I… uh… well, I love you too then." He chuckled and hopped into the boat.

"Alright, next stop, the airstrip!" The Pianta called and headed off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Ozpin…_

"Hmm…" Ozpin mused. "I'm glad things are back to normal." He said as he was chatting with Glynda and Ironwood.

"However, there's still the threat with Dry Bowser and the rest of Team Dark RWBY... or what's left of them." Ironwood said.

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded and then thought of something. "Excuse me, I need to call someone real quick." He said and put an ear piece to his ear, calling someone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello... it's been a while.

 _"…Ozpin? Is that you?"_

"Yes. How are you holding up?"

 _"Fine, I suppose..."_

"Good, I need a favor."

 _"A favor? Like what?"_

"I'm sure you've heard the news about some people pretending to be RWBY."

 _"Those teenagers? Yeah… I've heard about those dark dopplegangers from that emo angel. And I've also heard rumors about this Dry Bowser and whatever this Meta person is. I was actually looking into that when you called me."_

"Ah, I was just about to ask you to do that."

 _"Hmph, looks like I'm one step ahead of you, Oz. I'll let you know what I'll find."_

As Ozpin is talking to this mystery person, Ironwood and Glynda looked at each other, wondering who he was talking to.

* * *

 _At the Smash Mansion..._

"Ah, this must be it." A certain knight said as he wandered into the Smash Mansion. "Hello? Is this the right area?"

"Ah, Shovel Knight! Glad you could make it." Master Hand floated over.

"You must be Crazy Hand."

"…Did he write out those invites? Ugh… that was my brother."

"Ah, I see… now, where do I start?"

"About that… there's been a little mix up. You see, where my brother was sending out invites, he accidentally put you in the Assist Trophy slot instead and well… once it's in, I can't change it until the next Smash tournament is announced."

"Oh… well, that is a shame."

"HOWEVER!" Master Hand boomed. "I can make an exception! Since you were originally on my radar to be in the tournament as a fighter, I will actually let you fight the Smashers as a fighter. Though… be warned if someone summons you as an Assist Trophy."

"That sounds like a plan." Shovel Knight nodded and put his shovel over his shoulder. "It is a great honor to fight with you all!" He declared. "FOR SHOVELRY!" He yelled, raising his shovel high into the air.

 **SHOVEL KNIGHT DIGS IN!**

"Uh…" Shovel Knight looked at his splash art. "You all see that, right?"

"I did!" Duck Hunt said via a sign.

"Oh good, you see them too!" Little Mac exclaimed. "I _knew_ I wasn't going crazy!"

Shovel Knight chuckled. "So… who is my first opponent?" He asked.

* * *

 _And finally, at Atlas…_

"So… from what that story you just told me… you're not _actually_ Weiss?" Jacques asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you old geezer?! I AM Weiss, but I'm also just a doppelganger of that idiot!" Dark Weiss yelled, slamming her fists on his desk. "I'm not really your damned daughter!"

"Alright, alright, calm down… I believe you. You may be a dark version of my daughter, but I know that you are not really her." He said. "…That being _said,_ however…" He started to growl as there was a knock on his door.

"Jacques? Your appointments are here now."

"Send them in." He said as two figures walked in, one of them really pudgy and fat while the other one was extremely skinny and tall. "Hello, gentleman… so glad you are here."

"Bah, why did you call us here exactly?"

"To help me… bring a problem child back to my home. You know Weiss, correct?"

"Eh… you mean her?" The tall one asked, pointing to Dark Weiss.

"Ugh! I'm Dark Weiss, her doppelganger! The real idiot isn't here right now!"

"Ooooh." Both of them said and looked at each other with a shrug. "So, what's in it for us?"

Jacques pulled out a lot of money bags. "This. I've actually done some research on you two and I know you can do it."

"Wow! We're in."

"Excellent. I know you two will do well… Wario and Waluigi. Just bring her here _alive."_

"Can do!" Wario chuckled and turned to Waluigi. "Let's roll!"

"Yeah!" Waluigi nodded and took off.

"As for you, my dark child… you are to remain here. I am sure Weiss would love to get reacquainted with you."

"Oh…" Dark Weiss chuckled darkly. "You bet your ass she _will."_ She smirked and walked off.

"Hello, sister! Glad to have you back." Whitley smiled at her.

"Oh… Why hello Shitley." She smirked and walked off.

"Sis… that's rather uncalled fo-"

"SHUT UP, SHITLEY!" She yelled, firing a stream of fire near Whitley that caused him to jump in surprise, then she walked off.

"Uh… shutting up now." He sweatdropped, unaware of Jacque had watched the event unfold.

"Hmm… interesting, very interesting… this would definitely be one _interesting_ family reunion." Jacques mused, chuckling darkly.

* * *

 **And with that, this story is finished! It's been one heck of a ride but it's been worth it! Hope you guys had a great time with this story!**

 **Also, about Shovel Knight, my mind was already made up before I made the poll. I just wanted to see what you guys thought. ;)**

 **Anyway, you're probably wondering what my next story is. Here's a few hints: Seven stars, an ancient door, a rundown lawless city, an ancient unspeakable evil. Have fun with that!**

 **...Also, I just saw Ant Man and the Wasp last night. I loved all of it... except that end credits scene. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME, MARVEL. T-T**


End file.
